Enfer et Paradis
by Naouko
Summary: Une fille au sort funeste, un homme au destin brillant... dans l'école de la vie. No Magie...Guimauve Attitude... un DM/HG Comme on les aime ...
1. Prologue

Est ce bon de souligner que tout appartient a J.K Rowling ?  
Dans cette fic, il y a alternance du point de vue des deux personnes ... ainsi nous pouvons voir l'enfer ... et le Paradis  
Enjoy !!

_Et voila une nouvelle Fic... A la base ce n'est pas une dray/mione ...Mais bon... On fait avec xD_

* * *

_Amitiés_

_Amour_

_Avenir_

_Désespoir_

_Examen  
__  
Famille_

Haine

_Hésitation_

_Méfiance_

_Reconnaissance_

_Stress_

C'est dans ce tourbillon de mots que les jeunes vivent leur dernière année au lycée. Chacun pense alors aux examens de fin d'année, l'ambiance pesante du lycée, les soucis permanents des lycéens… Mais il subsiste des rires dans ces couloirs sombres. Les élèves se sentent prisonniers, derrière des barreaux dont le bac est la seule clé.

Mais, cette prison peut aussi, pour certains élèves, être un refuge sacré, un lieu bénit où protection rime avec libération.

Venez observer la vie de deux jeunes enfants qui vivent des moments intenses que la fatalité s'amuse à leur imposer. Regarder avec quelle facilité elle les enchaîne à un cycle qui les mènera soit vers leur perte ou leur bonheur. Admirer alors la différence entre un jeune homme promis à un destin brillant et une jeune fille proie d'un sort funeste.


	2. Chapter 1 Enfer

_I) Ma petite vie_

En ce jour de brouillard, une ombre avança à pas feutrés vers un lieu de rendez-vous. La brise était fraîche, la jeune fille s'enroula de son écharpe et arrivée à destination, elle regarda l'heure.

Le manque de sommeil la fit fermer les yeux, mais le froid la réveilla aussitôt, elle savait que comme d'habitude, Draco serait en retard. Elle se mit à errer dans un autre monde tout en essayant de poser des mots sur sa piètre existence et le seul qui lui vient alors a l'esprit est son prénom : Hermione.

Pensant que Draco l'avait oublié, Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure : 7h30.

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre, semblable à un troupeau de buffles, c'étais tout simplement Draco qui courait vers elle. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé et dans un halètement il dit :

« J'ai oublié de me lever »

Hermione sourit, elle connaissait parfaitement ce phénomène indomptable. Elle se mit à l'observer : Draco, il avait du être touché par la grâce angélique : des yeux bleus étincelants, des cheveux blonds platines ravissant, un sourire exquis, un corps parfait… Le mot « beauté » ne suffisait pas pour le décrire. Draco, paniqué d'arrivé en retard, se battait toujours avec sa cravate le matin. Alors comme d'habitude, avec des mains tremblantes, Hermione fit le nœud de cravate de Draco.

Draco la fixait. Hermione se sentait gênée, c'était comme si son regard arrivait à pénétrer à l'intérieur d'elle, comme s'il voyait ce qu'elle avait toujours caché au plus profond de son être. Elle finissait le nœud. Doucement, il se pencha. Elle sentit son souffle caresser alors son cou, elle tremblait, le corps de Draco se rapprocha du sien, elle se sentit petite et fragile devant ce corps imposant et puissant, c'est alors que le feu aux joues la fit remarquer qu'elle rougissait. Dans un souffle, il murmura :

- Tu as ta jupe coincée dans ta culotte …

Toute confuse, elle arriva quand même a répliqué :

- Pervers !

Et il répondit du tac o tac :

- Hey ça fait parti de mon charme !!

Le jour commença à se lever, Draco reprit sa course contre la montre en criant :

« Bon sang on est en retard ! »

Ils se dépêchèrent, en effet, le lycée Poudlard était un établissement très sévère avec un règlement et une organisation stricts. Il jouissait d'une très bonne réputation auprès des meilleures universités, il en était très respecté et très prisé. Ceux qui pouvaient être reçus dans cette école étaient considérés comme l'Elite de la Nation.

Vu de l'extérieur, ce lycée était comme tout les autres : une bâtisse ( quatre murs et un toit) qui avait l'allure d'une prison. Le gardien, Mr Rusard, ouvrait les grilles à 7h30 précise et les fermaient à 8h piles. Les personnes arrivant en retard ne pouvaient donc pas y entrer.

Plongeons nous maintenant dans les pensées de Hermione, une fois que Draco la quitta pour rejoindre ses amis.

Je me retrouvais alors seule pour le reste de la journée. Seule, non pas vraiment, je savais pertinemment que mes bourreaux allaient, une fois encore me persécuté… Comment ? Cela restait la surprise de la journée

Je baisse la tête, essayant de me faire la plus petite possible et en évitant les regards méprisant tourné vers moi. Qu'ai-je fais de mal ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

La sonnerie retentit, je me hâte alors, et j'entre discrètement dans ma salle de classe.

Mme MacGonagall commence le cours. J'ai toujours aimé la philosophie, cette science de mots, toujours voir la nuance entre deux synonymes, jouer avec les lettres… je trouve cela passionnant. Les deux premières heures de cour passent très vite. Hélas arrive un des pires moments de la journée : la récréation.

C'est dans ce cadre que certaines personnes essayent d'influencer les autres par un pouvoir qui me dépasse complément : la popularité ou si vous préférez, la célébrité.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ...La review va bientot etre côtée en bourse ...


	3. Chapter 1 Paradis

_I) Moi, moi et … moi_

Seul, le ciel bleu, une tiédeur agréable, on ne pouvait imaginer un cadre si magique et tranquille : une île tropicale déserte. Draco nageait dans un paradis unique, une légère brise soufflait sur son visage, les pieds dans l'eau, il admirait le paysage …

- DRACOOO !!!!! s'écria une voix agacée

D'un bond, Draco sortit de son paysage féerique pour revenir à la réalité : il était encore en retard !

- Bon sang !! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant !!! Je vais encore faire attendre Hermione !

Draco dévalait les escaliers avec sa veste d'uniforme mal boutonnée et sa cravate de travers. Il attrapa une biscotte et essaya de la manger le plus proprement possible tout en mettant son pantalon. Il se saisit de sa ceinture et avala d'un coup sec son verre de jus d'orange. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son sac pour regarder s'il n'avait rien oublié, couru vers la porte afin d'arriver à une heure correcte à son lycée, quand, soudain sa mère l'interpella :

- Draco ? Tu n'as rien oublié ?

- Non Maman ! Soupira Draco

- Tu es sur ? Insista sa mère.

- Certain ! Dit Draco avec, néanmoins, un petit doute.

- Même tes chaussures ?

Draco allait sortir en chaussons, honteux, il enleva ses pantoufles, mit ses chaussures, remercia sa maman et partit.

Tout en courant vers l'arrêt de bus, le lieu où il retrouvait une de ses amies d'enfance : Hermione, Draco tentait de mettre sa cravate droite. Finalement, c'est Mione ( comme il aimait la surnommer) qui lui fit le nœud… bien sûr, il avait regardé aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne voyait cette scène peu commune.

Mione était la seule fille que Draco appréciait vraiment. Elle était timide, rougissait facilement, drôle, intelligente, et surtout très mystérieuse. Elle détestait parler d'elle, chose incroyable pour une fille. Fière et discrète, il la connaissait depuis le collègue. Malgré la réputation peu élogieuse qu'elle avait, Draco ne pouvait haïr Mione. Etant très curieux, Draco a toujours voulu savoir pourquoi cette jeune demoiselle n'avait ni amies, ni petit-ami. Elle était souvent, trop souvent seule ( ou accompagnée de livres). Incompréhensible ! Pourquoi était-elle toujours rejetée ?! Elle avait un cœur si doux, si pur ! Plongé dans ses pensées, Draco n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés au lycée. Il regarda Hermione et avec un pincement au cœur dit :

- Bonne journée Hermione !

Elle répondit poliment puis il la quitta.

- Draco !! Draconichou ! Hey Dray ! Comment ça va mon vieux ?!

Hé ouais ! Je suis assez connu au lycée !! Tout ça grâce à :

Question banale :

- Oh ! Draco !! Comment fais-tu pour être aussi beau ?

Réponse exceptionnelle ( comme moi ) :

- Ecoute Lavande, c'est très simple ! J'ai été sculpté par les anges !

En un mot : je suis l'idole du lycée.

Prince solitaire, chevalier bravant tous les dangers… j'ai pas mal de surnoms.

Les professeurs m'adorent, des fois, ils me demandent un autographe : photo dédicacée ! Non j'exagère … enfin pas de beaucoup.

J'aime passer des heures a me recoiffé devant le miroir des toilettes garçon qui a été spécialement mit pour moi.

Soudain une voix familière s'éleva :

- Bonjour Draco.

- Hello Darling, dis-je avec une voix mielleuse.

Cho Chang. La fille la plus SEXY du lycée. Je m'incline et d'un geste délicat je lui prends la main pour y laisser un bisou fruité. En me relevant, je lui fais un petit clin d'œil.

Comme toutes les filles : elle fond devant moi. Toutes les semaines, elle me demande ce que je ressens pour elle … Quelle est naïve….

- Ah, ma Princesse, tu es le soleil de mes nuits : Chaque jour tu emportes mon cœur dans l'espace, dois-je en conclure que je dois venir te voir sur la voix lactée ?

- Oh Draco ! C'est tellement beau ce que tu dis !

Draco penche légèrement la tête et sourit, mais la pensée n'y était pas - Logique : **JE** suis beau.

Cette nuance changeait tout pour lui. Tandis Cho était en extase devant le dom-juan du lycée, Draco regardait dehors :

- Tiens Mione va manger ! Bon désolé Cho je dois y aller. Mais sache que tu es une fleur magnifique qui s'épanouit, mais cette fleur que tu es, grandit aussi au plus profond de mon cœur.

- Aaaaaaaaaah ! Drayyy !!

Draco s'éloigna à grands pas, souriant à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. La moitié des filles tombaient souvent dans les pommes ou rougissaient à une vitesse assez incroyable.

* * *

Pensée du Jour : ...Si les fics étaient vraiment trop guimauve... les Reviews seraient guirose ?...


	4. Chapter 2 Enfer

_II) Notre Lycée_

La célébrité est un facteur incompréhensible, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela existe, je me fais rejeter ! Moi ! Alors que d'après Draco je suis tout à fait potable.

Cet homme est illogique, à croire qu'il jouit d'avoir le maximum de pouvoir possible. Cette image est énorme, mais je n'ai pas tout à fait tord. Comment vous expliquez tout ce que je vis ? Je ne sais pas. Les mots restent bloqués, surtout le concernant. J'ai été une fois amoureuse mais j'étais toujours complètement paralysée en le voyant !

Il était littéralement touché par la grâce angélique ! A l'époque j'étais relativement célèbre, et j'ai tout perdu, lorsqu'elle est partit. De nombreuses personnes sont réellement célèbres dans mon lycée, pour tout vous dire, il y a deux classes : les BA GOSS : les personnes qui sont très populaires, que tous admirent et respectent. La deuxième catégorie est simplement celle des loosers…

Dans quelle partie fais-je partis ? J'hésite. Tout dépend du point de vue ! En effet je ne suis pas très jolie, et je suis complexée par mon style, par mon corps, par tout en faite.

La vraie beauté n'est-elle pas celle du cœur ? Je pense que si… Je ne me considère pas comme une personne exceptionnelle, mais je pense que je ne vaux pas moins que toutes ces petites mégères qui tournent autour de mon unique ami !

Je ne suis pas à plaindre ! Je suis moi, et personne d'autre ! Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même, même si je suis détruite de l'intérieur, un terrible chaos se livre dans mon esprit. Je sais que ce qui est le plus important c'est la culture, l'intelligence …

Les filles superficielles se livrent à une réelle entreprise de séduction alors que je n'en veux pas !

Cela me rappelle un dialogue que j'ai eu avec la reine de la superficialité, je fais ici référence à notre noble Cho, belle mais seulement de l'extérieur. Ce fût la première et dernière fois qu'elle me parla en tant qu'être humain.

« - Putain !!

- Quoi ?

- T'as vu ?

- Non…

- IL EST TROP !!!

- Qui ?

- DRACOOOOO !

- Ah…lui…Je n'aime pas son style »

Elle n'a pas beaucoup apprécié. Je pense qu'elle est assez jalouse de moi. Elle me regarde toujours avec un regard noir, surtout lorsque j'arrive au lycée avec Draco. Je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs, je pensais qu'elle était amoureuse de Blaise, le meilleur ami de Draco. La vie est vraiment compliquée. Surtout avec ce genre de personne.

La sonnerie de midi retentit.

Furtivement, je quitte la salle de classe. J'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas manger au self pour éviter d'être la poubelle de mes camarades. Je regarde autour de moi : personne ne me suit, ouf, je vais pouvoir manger tranquillement.

Après avoir déguster mon repas, je m'allonge dans l'herbe. Le ciel, les nuages, la brise rien n'est plus rien agréable, pour une fois je me sens bien.

Je me relève, retour à la réalité, quelle galère les cours, je n'ai pas envie de retourner en classe. Je quitte alors mon petit paradis terrestre, je traverse les différentes cours afin d'arriver près des fontaines. Elles sont si magnifiques !! J'essaye de passer le plus souvent possible par-là pour les admirer.

Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose dans la fontaine. Je me penche, un, deux, trois cahiers, quelques livres, mon sac…Mon cœur se serre, ne puisse-je pas vivre une journée sans persécutions ?! J'aimerai tant que mes bourreaux m'oublient ! Je commence alors à ramasser mes affaires.

- Tu ne vaux rien ! Espèce de gueuse !

Cette voix qui s'élevait, profita ma position pour me pousser dans la fontaine.

Humide, plutôt trempée mais surtout humiliée. Je lutte contre mes larmes, je renifle, la sonnerie retentie, les cours viennent de reprendre : je n'irai pas.

* * *

Pensée du Jour : ... Mot en 6 lettres, Petit message qui fait toujours plaisir...


	5. Chapter 2 Paradis

_II) Je crois, non je suis sur : je suis magnifique_

Ayant perdu Mione de vue, Draco retourna dans le bâtiment principal. Il y retrouva Blaise, son meilleur ami en qui il avait toute confiance. Aussi beau, enfin presque, que lui.

Ah Blaise ! Brun, les yeux chocolats, un corps grec … Il lançait de vieilles blagues, il se moquait et n'avait aucun respect pour tous sauf Draco. Malgré les apparences, il était très intelligent. Mais surtout, lui et Draco étaient :

Les apollons du lycée

Un avait la grâce et la chaleur d'un rubis, l'autre avait le mystère et la fraîcheur du diamant.

Ils se dirigèrent avec hâte dans leur antre secret : une ancienne salle de classe qui fut entièrement réaménagé pour eux, du sol au plafond, de la peinture au parquet tout avait été pensé que pour les deux anges soit à l'aise. Le père de Blaise, qui était le directeur de l'école, ne refusait rien à son fils, un grand avantage pour eux.

Un coté salon avec vue sur l'ensemble du lycée : canapé, fauteuils, un grand meuble de bois où est rangé leur service a thé, une télévision, …

Un coté chambre bien délimitée par un rideau : deux lits moelleux isolés dans un coin de la pièce, deux tables de chevets installés respectivement à coté des deux lits.

Enfin une salle de bain, afin que les deux amis puissent laver les corps fatigués.

Pour entrer dans cette salle, il existait deux clés, celle-ci appartenait bien sûr à nos compères.

Après avoir envoyé fleurs, bisous et photos dédicacées sur leur foule de groupies hystériques, Blaise et Draco purent s'enfermer dans leur pièce.

Blasé, Blaise s'affala dans un des fauteuils tandis que Draco se changeait.

- Dray ? Souffla Blaise.

- Oui, Blaise ? Soupira Draco

- Je crois qu'on est trop beau…

- Mais non Blaise ! On n'est pas trop beau ! Répondit Draco choqué. On est super canon !

- Ce que tu dis me rassure, murmura Blaise.

Blaise regarda Draco, une goutte de sueur coula lentement le long de son torse symbolisant la perfection. Il détourna son regard pour contempler son royaume. Soudain, il dit

- Tiens ma princesse va avoir quelques soucis …

Draco, les cheveux trempés, s'approcha et regarda à son tour en direction des fontaines. Cho, la petite amie de Blaise, venait de jeter les affaires d'Hermione, puis de pousser froidement cette dernière dans la fontaine.

Le visage angélique de Draco se referma. Blaise percevait le prélude d'une vengeance : celui qui touchait Hermione mourait dans la seconde qui précédait.

Draco se précipita vers la porte, Blaise le rattrapa :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Tu ne vas quand même pas frapper la déesse du lycée !

C'est ainsi que Blaise calma Draco.

Mais il savait parfaitement que Draco n'en resterait pas là. Une flamme commença à brûler dans ses yeux, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Blaise lâcha son ami, regarda sa pseudo

"bien aimée". Voilà au moins trois semaines qu'il jouait avec elle : il savait parfaitement qu'elle cherchait à le manipuler pour avoir les faveurs de Draco, mais il feignait de le voir pour continué son amusement.

Cependant son jeu allait devoir se terminer, Blaise tremblait de sentir la rage qui émanait de Draco. Celui-ci aimait la popularité, mais il ne supportait qu'on touche à ses proches.

Blaise avait très peur de la réaction de son ami. Il avait beau le connaître comme son frère, Draco savait être une personne très imprévisible.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Bientot au Cinéma : Review 2, la vengance de la plume...


	6. Chapter 3 Enfer

_III) Mon père…_

Une lourde journée d'été s'annonçait. Pour un 15 août, c'était une situation parfaitement normale. Les mouches volaient, les abeilles butinaient, et les enfants frêles et innocents jouaient innocemment dans un parc, luxueux parc, non loin d'une fenêtre dont les volets étaient quasi constamment clos. Les gamins parlaient beaucoup de cet appartement, les rumeurs courraient.

D'après les anciens du village, une femme était morte ici, et chaque nuits ils entendaient des hurlements, suivit par de longs sanglots. Ils croyaient que la femme morte revivait inlassablement la pire nuit de sa vie, aux côtés de son rustre de mari. La crainte la tenait toujours au ventre, les larmes montaient aux yeux à une vitesse fulgurante et à chaque fois, elle perdait une partie de son âme.

Dans cette lourde journée d'été une enfant subissait, silencieusement, par crainte des coups, la pire abomination qu'un père puisse faire subir à une petite fille, sa fille. Ce n'était pas une femme, ni une adolescente, une enfant, une douce et frêle enfant…

Chaque nuits, il la traînait de force dans sa chambre, verrouillait la porte, la battait et pour finir en beauté, la violait… Il profitait de cet être faible, pure. Elle se rebellait, elle hurlait, son géniteur la traînait jusqu'à cette triste chambre. Un décor enfantin y régnait. Les poupées venues d'un autre temps s'y entassaient, la poussière s'amassait, les jouets traînaient ça et là. Il l'attachât au lit. Les volets furent fermés, détruisant le moindre espoir de la gamine. Après avoir achevé son infamie, il alla s'étaler littéralement dans le canapé, regarder un match de foot. Comme une certaine routine.

Sur ces jouent rosies par la douleur, les larmes coulaient, elle sombrait silencieusement. Elle gardait espoir, un jour il cesserait. Ce sombre personnage la traitait comme une esclave, la soumettant à de nombreuses besognes. Elle Lui ouvrait la porte de la chambre matrimoniale, chaque nuit, après son lugubre match. Il la battait bien-sûr. Elle était ruée de coups, à chaque tentative de rébellion. Elle l'appelait « Père » de peur de subir de nouveau tout cela.

Cette histoire, Hermione la connaissait par cœur. Elle ne cessait de la vivre, jour après jour, année après année. Elle enviait ces camarades de classes qui parlaient de leur prince charmant. L'amour d'un homme ? Hermione n'y croyait plus.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et comme une enfant, elle s'écroula. Des spasmes la prirent. Les sanglots s'amplifièrent. Elle n'en dort plus la nuit…

Mourir

Est ce ma seule chance de gagner contre cet être qui me persécute depuis ma jeune enfance ?

Mourir

Je n'ai aucun espoir pour mon avenir. Pour l'instant, l'école a été mon refuge, mais ensuite ?

Mourir

Donner raison a l'homme qui me torture chaque secondes de ma vie ?

Que faire ?

Je regarde l'heure : 00h03 du matin, je me lève, j'enfile un jogging part dessus mon pyjama. Doucement, je passe devant la chambre de Père. Il ronfle.

Rassurée, je me dirige alors vers la porte. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je quitte l'appartement, je prends mon vélo et j'avance à travers la nuit.

* * *

Pensée du Jour : ...La review c'est comme le chocolat, des qu'on y goute, on ne peut plus s'en passer...


	7. Chapter 3 Paradis

_III) Ma mère …_

Dans la vie d'un BM ( beau mâle dans mon cas), il y a moi, bien sûr, mais aussi, moi et les femmes !!  
Ah les femmes : La peau fraîche et douce, les yeux rieurs et cette envie incessante de vouloir les protéger… Pour moi les femmes c'est comme les chiens : loyal, mignon et tous les mêmes, attendez toutes les mêmes ? Non, ma mère est un cas à part.

Ma mère, une femme sans histoire particulière… Elle a vécu dans un milieu modeste, après le lycée, elle a obtenu un CAP et a commencé à travailler dans un salon de coiffure où elle rencontra mon sublime père… Sublime ? Enfin pas aussi sublime que moi … Ils se marièrent et eurent un seul et unique enfant : un Dieu pour être exact, c'est à dire Moi.

Malgré la fortune immense de mon père, ma mère a voulu rester modeste et a continué à travailler … Ah ces femmes !

Ma mère. Une femme banale qui cuisine comme toute les mamans : des plats surgelés

Ma mère. Une femme exceptionnelle, je vous l'avoue, car elle a donné naissance au dieu de la perfection : MOI.

Ma mère. Une femme imprévisible. Elle renifle une mauvaise note à 4 kilomètres, elle lit dans les pensées, si si je vous l'assure !! Elle devine :

- Quand je vais mal,

- Quand je ne comprends rien,

- Quand j'ai volé 20€ a mon père…

Draco, avachi sur sa chaise, la tête collée a son livre, l'esprit ailleurs, la bave dégoulinant sur le papier, somnolait tranquillement.

- Draco ? La voix de sa mère le fit redescendre sur terre.

- Oui m'man ?

- Tu as rangé ta chambre ?

( Draco regarda l'état pitoyable de sa chambre)

- Mais oui !!

- C'est pour cela qu'elle est en bordel ?

Draco sursauta, le démon, enfin sa mère, venait de rentrer dans la chambre à une vitesse ! Si seulement les policiers avaient été là avec leur radar bon sang !

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger tout cela !

- okai okai…

Péniblement, Draco se leva et dans un effort suprême, il fit son lit, _se recoiffa_, rangea ses magazines qui traînaient sur le sol, _se recoiffa_, mit ses affaires au sale, _se recoiffa_, il s'admira dans son miroir et d'un geste il se saisit de la poubelle pour y mettre une marée de papier inutile.

Puis il attrapa sa veste, se munit de son chapeau qu'il trouvait très classe ainsi que les clés de sa voiture.

- Où vas-tu à cette heure tardive ?

- Me promener, grogna-t-il

Il entra dans la voiture, alluma le contact, regarda dans le retro… Une pensée lui vient alors :

_Waouh ! Que je suis beau !_

Et oui, on ne refait pas le monde après avoir rangé sa chambre ! Son regard se porta ensuite sur l'heure : 23h30

- Ah ouais ! Quand même !

Tranquillement, la voiture de Draco quitta le domicile familial vers une destination encore inconnue.

* * *

Pensée du Jour : ... La review n'est pas nocive pour la santé...


	8. Chapter 4 Fusion

_UN GRAND MERCI A LUXIOLE ET LEGITIMEDEMENCE POUR LEURS FABULEUSES REVIEWSSSS  
XD_

_

* * *

_

_IV) Rencontre inattendue_

La 206 verte de Draco avançait lentement dans les rues étroites de la ville. Pas un bruit, pas un chat vient troubler la progression du véhicule. Draco eut une sueur froide, cela lui rappelait les films d'horreur où il était question de « _ville fantôme_ »

Il passa devant le cimetière : un frisson parcouru son corps. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un vélo … le vélo d' Hermione ! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer dans l'endroit le plus glauque de la ville ?

Draco réfléchit : - Faut –il voir ce qu'elle fait ?

Mais s'il la découvrait faisant des trucs _LOUCHES_ ?

Tiens ? Ce soir c'est un soir de pleine lune donc … Oh mon dieu ! Je n'y crois pas ! J'ai un EPI ?!!!

Draco se recoiffa…

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était recroquevillée près d'une tombe.

« Maman, si tu savais ! Je n'en peux plus. Chaque jour qui passe, je me vois mourir à petit feu. Comme la mer qui grignote la falaise de calcaire, a chaque passage, mon cœur s'effrite. Aide-moi maman ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Elle déplia un bout de papier. Elle le lut, relut et effondra sur la pierre tombale. Les larmes coulèrent.

Après un long temps d'hésitation, une passionnante bataille contre son épi avec de la laque, Draco entra dans le cimetière.

Lugubre, sinistre, inquiétant, Draco rassemblait tout son courage pour parcourir l'endroit et surtout pour ne pas hurler de frayeur : ce lieu n'était pas fait pour un dieu de la beauté tel que lui !! Il s'arrêta, il entendait des sanglots. Il sortit son miroir, se recoiffa et se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit …

« Bon sang ! Sûrement un fantôme qui pleure de ne pas pouvoir se recoiffer !! Je vais lui passer mon miroir … Quelle générosité !!! »

Il vit Hermione apeurée, allongée sur une tombe, habillée d'un haut de pyjama léger et d'un bas de jogging. Il s'approcha doucement.

D'un mouvement brusque, Hermione aperçue Draco, elle se frotta les yeux, mais les larmes continuèrent de couler. Elle leva le bras :

- Que fais-tu-la ? Pars ! Pars s'il te plait !

Il lui attrapa le bras et la tira contre lui, Hermione tenta d'y échappé mais Draco la tenant fermement contre lui, elle rougit, un sanglot la prit. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Le silence les entourait.

La seule chose qu'entendait Hermione était le battement du cœur de Draco. Elle sentait son corps collé au sien, la chaleur de Draco la pénétrait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione se sentait en sécurité.

Draco sentait Hermione tremblée, il la serrait alors fort dans ses bras. Le parfum de Hermione enveloppait Draco, ses bras longs et fins s'agrippait désespérément a sa chemise, ses larmes traversaient son col et coulaient le long de son torse.

Après s'être calmée, Hermione se dégagea des bras sécurisant de Draco. Elle le remercia.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?

- Je venais reprendre espoir.

Elle montra alors un bout de papier qu'elle avait gardé dans ses mains. Il avait été écrit précipitamment : « Vis, Vis mon cœur et sois heureuse. Maman t'aime »

Une goutte d'eau tomba. Draco rendit la feuille à Hermione qui la plia soigneusement et la glissa dans la pierre tombale. La pluie commença à tomber de plus en plus. Hermione restait assise par terre, Draco la recouvrit alors de son manteau, l'aida à se lever et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers la voiture.

Il se saisit de son vélo et le mit dans le coffre pendant que Hermione se glissait à l'avant de la voiture. Il roulait en prenant son temps, 1h30 du matin, il s'arrêta enfin devant l'immeuble de Hermione. Ils se dirent bonsoir, puis Draco retourna chez lui.

-Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

Le père de Hermione se tenait à l'entrée de l'appartement.

- Il ne vous reste plus de bière, j'étais partie voir si je pouvais vous en trouver ! répondit-elle est bafouillant.

- Espèce d'idiote ! A cette heure la tout est fermé ! Que tu es bête !

Et d'un geste, il envoya sa fille par terre, la rouant de coups.

* * *

- Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

La mère de Draco était assise dans un des fauteuils du salon.

-J'étais en boite, dis Draco d'un ton lasse.

- Ne joue pas ca avec moi s'il te plait ! Dis-moi la vérité ! Répliqua sa mère.

( Quand je disais qu'elle lisait dans les pensées… voilà encore une preuve ! )

Et Draco raconta à sa mère tout ce qu'il venait de se passer dans le cimetière municipal.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... La review est reconnue comme utilité publique...


	9. Chapter 5 Enfer

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews  
~Luxiole~Legitimedemence~Jones17~_

_Dédicase a mon tonton qui ne devrait pas tarder a passer par ici ... JE T'AIME TONTON! ps : Mais ou c'est ksa ?___

* * *

V) Une matinée mouvementée :

A mon réveil, j'étais allongée dans ma chambre : cette petite pièce glauque où mes peluches et poupées me souriaient d'un air narquois. Je sentais mon corps pesant, ma tête lourde. J'étais paralysée, clouée au sol, quasi-inconsciente : mon père m'avait battue toute la nuit, c'étais un concentré de ma raclée quotidienne. D'un regard hébété, je vois la pièce rougir à la lumière de l'aube. Mes doigts m'indiquaient que je baignais dans un liquide chaud : mon sang.

Des bruits de pas me signalent que Père part pour son travail :

- Toujours pas levée ? Quelle feignante ! dit-il avant de me donner un coups de pied dans les cotes et de me cracher dessus.

La porte claqua laissant un silence purifiant dans l'appartement.

Dans la tête d'un enfant, la maison est le monde et ses parents sont les dieux. Alors je supporte, tout en nourrissant un puissant espoir qu'un jour il arrêterait.

J'essaye de me lever, mais mes membres semblent ne pas vouloir m'obéir. Le jour s'infiltre peu a peu a travers les rideaux sombres : je m'évanouis de douleur.

10h30. Je me lève. J'espère que Draco ne m'a attendu ce matin, quoiqu'il doit en avoir rien a faire de moi : pourquoi s'inquiéter inutilement ? Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Quelques nouvelles plaies, trois cicatrices se sont réouvertes, des bleus ci et la, en bref : mon corps fragile était encore plus mutilé qu'avant.

Je lave mon corps souillé, nettoie et bande mes blessures. Lentement, je fais la vaisselle, passe la serpillière, repasse le linge. Je prépare ensuite, d'une main tremblante, mon sac de cour.

Soudain, une nausée la prit. Elle se rua vers les toilettes.

11h. J'arrive devant le CPE, en lui bafouillant une excuse dans laquelle je n'avais pas entendu mon réveil. Il me regarda avec un air sec. Avait-il remarqué mes bandages ? Sans doute, cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire et me donna un billet de retard.

J'arrive en cour, un ricanement général bougonne au fond de la classe, je me hâte d'aller a ma place : la poubelle avait été renversée sur ma table ainsi que ma chaise. Le professeur reprit son explication sans voir la détresse dans laquelle j'étais plongée. Rapidement, j'enlève d'un air dégoûté la montagne de détritus qui jonche ma place. Les ricanements roques m'agressaient faisant vibrer de honte mon être.

Après le déjeuner :

- Donc si nous remplaçons x par y …

Le cour de maths n'en finissait plus. Mes camarades avaient trouvé de quoi tuer le temps : ils me lançaient des papiers, des bouts de gommes, des crayons ainsi que des morceaux de craie. Je lève la tête : Cho me lance un rictus : elle est aux anges. Comment peux-t-on se réjouir de la souffrance d'autrui ?

Les cours se terminent enfin. Je quitte cette salle de torture, pour me reposer dans mon refuge au fond du jardin de mon lycée. Hélas une main attrape mon bras : Draco.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin ! Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je regarde ailleurs : je déteste mentir, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- J'ai eu du mal a me lever. » répondis-je a la va-vite.

Cho sort à son tour de la classe, son visage se crispe, l'angoisse se répandit dans l'intégralité de mon sang. Elle me fixe, je tremble : elle va me punir. Pourquoi ?

- Tu mens. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Mon âme se glaça, je commence à paniquer. Le regard perçant d'Cho devient de plus en plus oppressant

Draco le remarqua et me dis :

- Suivis moi !

Draco m'entraîna alors vers un endroit du lycée que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne voulais pas le suivre, mais je ne pouvais pas résister. Sa main chaude me serrait fermement la main, je me souviens alors de notre soirée bouleversante.

Apparemment, cela embêtait aucunement Draco de sentir le regard de tous se poser sur nous. J'étais terriblement gênée : je regarde le sol, le feu aux joues.

* * *

Pensée du Jour : ............ -20% Sur les cotes de porc............  
ps : la reviews est, quand a elle, libre et gratuite.


	10. Chapter 5 Paradis

**_Hellloooo !!! _**

_Juste un petit message pour remercier ceux qui me laissent des reviews *Luxiole*Legitimedemence*Jones17*Corinne*  
Merci aussi a ceux qui suivent la fic assidument ^^ Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas si nulle que ca ! LOL_

_Enjoy_

**

* * *

**

V) La vengeance : un plat à base de purée et de sauce tomate, arrosé d'eau…

« J'hallucine ! Pour une fois que je suis à l'heure, Mione est en retard ? »

Draco attendait Hermione à leur endroit habituel. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour être certain, que malgré sa courte nuit, il était aussi beau que d'habitude. Contre toute attente, il se dit :

« Bon sang, je suis encore plus beau qu'hier ma parole !!! »

Draco regarda ensuite sa montre : 7h40. Hermione ne devait pas venir, normal après une soirée aussi éprouvante. Il mit son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea tranquillement vers le lycée.

« Ce n'est pas souvent que tu arrives seul au lycée !

Cho fit descendre Draco sur terre.

- Bonjour douce Princesse, répondit t-il avec une voix douce.

- Ah Draco ! Comment vas-tu mon Prince ? dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je touche les voûtes célestes depuis que ta voix délicate caresse mes tympans, annonça-t-il d'un ton séduisant

- Aaaaaaaaaah Draco ! Quel poète !!!!

Sans qu'elle sans rende compte, Draco quitta rapidement Cho, la laissant parler avec l'homme invisible …

« Mais quelle cruche cette fille c'est impressionnant » pensa-t-il « heureusement que son physique rattrape sa mentalité »

Il retrouva Blaise dans sa classe, il se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose a l'oreille. Blaise se marra et lui dit :

- J'ai hâte d'être ce midi, dit-il avec un air enjoué.

Draco et Blaise attendaient avec impatience le déjeuner. Ils regardaient sans cesse l'heure, ce qui déstabilisa les professeurs : ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir deux de leurs idoles aussi pressé de quitter leur cours.

La sonnerie de midi retentit, les deux compères se dépêchèrent d'aller a la cantine. Là, ils commencèrent leur traditionnel jeu de séduction. Sauf qu'à la différence, Draco avait un plan en tête.

Il prit son repas : dans son assiette, le plat du jour : de la purée. Il posa sur une table son plateau, Blaise le suivait et fit de même. Il saisit le pichet vide, pendant que Draco, prenait son assiette. Ils se dirigèrent vers le coin du self où était présenté tous les types de sauces possibles : moutarde, sauce tomate, épices …et où se dressait fièrement la fontaine d'eau. Cho s'était installée près de ce coin : elle savait pertinemment que Draco était un grand amateur d'assaisonnement et qu'il passait par-là tous les midis. En les voyant arrivé, elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers la fontaine.

Un garçon lui fit alors, après avoir reçu un signe de Blaise, un croche-pat. Cho tomba par terre, son assiette se fracassa au sol, invita tout le monde à regarder le spectacle qui se déroulait. Draco enjamba le corps de Cho et doucement inclina son écuelle laissant sa purée couler sur la chevelure parfaite et ordonnée de la jeune fille. Il s'écarta, laissa la demoiselle se relevé. Elle toucha ses cheveux et se mit à hurler :

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Tu es malade ?

- Blaise ! cria Draco en guise de réponse

Blaise arriva alors en courant, deux pichets aux mains, il en passa un a Draco. Puis il versa l'intégralité de la carafe sur Cho qui tentait d'enlever une partie de la purée qui se fixait dans ses cheveux. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds. Et avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de se qu'il se passait, Draco avec un sourire sadique, jeta le contenu de la seconde carafe sur son uniforme blanc.

Cho était alors trempée, couverte de purée et de sauce tomate. Humiliée. Tout le self la regardait et riait, certains même prenait des photos. Elle prit ses jambes a son cou et s'enfuit accompagnée de quelques- une de ses amies.

Draco avait réussi sa vengeance. Il devait maintenant parler à Hermione. Il alla dans son antre avec Blaise, se lava, se recoiffa et changea d'uniforme. Un garçon arriva et donna des photos de l'humiliation de Cho. Il le remercia et lui demanda de les faire imprimer dans le journal du lycée sous la rubrique : la photo du mois.

La sonnerie de la fin des cours venait de résonner. Draco alla chercher Hermione.

Il la vit sortir de classe et lui agrippa le bras. Voyant son embarra devant Cho, il l'entraîna vers son antre où aucune fille, depuis sa création, avait mis les pieds.

* * *

Pensée du Jour : .... La review preserve la couche d'ozone....


	11. Chapter 6 Fusion

_Le traditionnel mot de départ ... UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEEEWSS !!  
Et encore un nouveau chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bisous bisous ( nours ? XD )_

_**

* * *

**_

VI) Une terrible révélation :

Draco repoussa vivement la troupe d'hystérique qui siégeait devant leur salle. Hermione suivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, les yeux rivés au sol, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ce qui hélas était devenu impossible, en effet, elle était collée à Draco : celui-ci la fit rentrer dans la salle sous une foule de lamentations et de larmes émises par les demoiselles jalouses de cette fille qui rentrait dans le pays des merveilles.

- Met toi a l'aise ! Fait comme chez toi ! » Draco jubilait de voir Hermione si impressionnée : elle, qui était très terre à terre, débarquait dans un autre monde : le monde de la Perfection !

Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes permettant à une agréable odeur de lavande de se répandre dans ce lieu incroyable. Hermione était en admiration devant ce chef d'œuvre d'architecture : le détail dans les boiseries, la délicatesse des rideaux qui flottaient paisiblement près des baies vitrées, la vue imprenable sur l'ensemble du lycée : des classes, aux jardins pour finir sur les fontaines.

Elle souligna l'importance de la propreté dans ce petit appartement : la vaisselle étincelante était rangée soigneusement dans une armoire datant du XVIII siècles, dans un coin reculé se trouvait deux lits parfaitement alignés. Pas une tache salissait le noble parquet qui recouvrait entièrement cet immense studio. Comme quoi, le fait que, Blaise soit le fils du directeur avait quelques avantages......

Après la courte visite, Draco prépara le thé et invita Hermione a prendre place dans un des fauteuils tout en posant sur la table basse en verre les tasses, la théière et des petits gâteaux achetés dans la pâtisserie en face du lycée.

- Si je t'ai fait venir ici, commença Draco, c'est pour te dire quelque chose d'important.

Hermione regarda Draco d'un air intrigué

- En effet, je dois te dire que … Ah, désolé. Draco prit son miroir et … se recoiffa. Donc qu'est ce que je disais ? Ah oui, je voulais te dire que la personne qui te persécutait à été punie pour ses crimes.

- Pour une fois, Draco était sérieux, cela perturba Hermione, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce Dom Juan réfléchir et aligné des mots intelligents dans le bon ordre :

- Je suppose que c'était Cho … Mais pourquoi elle fait ça ?

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas de cerveau … répondit la réflexion limitée de Draco : hé oui, la nature fait la part des choses !

- Je crois qu'elle … est jalouse. Elle leva la tête pour contempler l'air stupéfait de Draco.

- Pourquoi serait-elle jalouse ? dis Draco surpris

- Parce que Hermione est très proche de toi ! Rétorqua Blaise qui venait d'entrer dans la salle pour prendre son sac.

Blaise voyait plus que le bout de son nez, il avait compris que Cho était complément sous le charme envahissant de Draco et par jalousie, elle attaquait Hermione, la seule demoiselle qu'il respectait.

Après avoir expliqué sa pensée, Draco et Blaise regardèrent Hermione, elle rougit de voir qu'elle était au centre de leur attention, puis ils se recoiffèrent dans une simultanéité et une symétrie parfaitement effrayante.

Puis, Blaise les quitta pour aller s'acheter un nouveau parfum pour sa collection personnelle.

C'est alors que Hermione se leva, et couru vers les toilettes, laissant Draco perplexe devant son miroir : « De l'eau ou … de la laque ? De la laque ou de l'eau ? Qu'est ce qu'il me rend plus beau ?? Quoique, sans rien je suis canon ! Pourquoi se casser la tête ? »

Puis il remarqua que Hermione était en train de vomir. Il couru la rejoindre, s'accroupi près d'elle et lui posa la question complément banale du :

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Tu vois bien que non !

Hermione se pencha et se vida une nouvelle fois dans la cuvette. Elle pleurait. Draco lui frotta le dos. Dans ses sanglots, Hermione arriva à dire :

- Pardon, pardon, pardon.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas grave. Tu veux que j'appelle un docteur ? Dit Draco inquiet de voir son amie dans cet état

- Non !! Surtout pas ! répondit Hermione effrayée

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Draco dont l'inquiétude grandit

- Parce que je crois que je suis **enceinte** ! cria Hermione

* * *

Pensée du Jour : .... N'oubliez pas .... Vivement Vendredi prochain ^^


	12. Chapter 7 Enfer

VII) Une peine de cœur :

« Je crois que je suis enceinte ! »

Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que je l'ai dis. Je regarde furtivement Draco pour apercevoir sa réaction, puis avant qu'il ne me pose une quelconque question, je me lève précipitamment, j'attrape mon sac et je sors en courant de cette salle, laissant Draco, seul à ses interrogations.

« HERMIONE ! » Hurla une voix derrière moi.

Non !! Draco me suivait, grâce à sa condition physique, il commença à gagner de la distance. Cependant j'ai quelque chose qu'il n'a pas : La ruse. C'est alors que je sors mon arme secrète : un miroir. Je le lance au moment où il allait me rattraper. Je crie alors :

-Draco tu es décoiffé ! »

Draco avec une impressionnante agilité, il attrapa le miroir au vol, s'arrêta d'un coup et se … recoiffa.

Grâce cela, je réussi à le semer. Je n'arrête un cour instant, le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Un coup d'œil à gauche puis à droite : personne. Je file alors vers la sortie, pas un signe de la présence de Draco : ouf. Je rentre alors tranquillement a la maison.

Doucement, j'ouvre la porte de l'appartement, le grincement de la porte me trahit :

- Tu rentres bien tard ce soir ! Aboya mon père de son canapé.

- Veuillez m'excuser père, mes devoirs ont pris plus de temps que prévu. Répondis-je sagement.

- Apporte-moi une bière ! Rétorqua mon père sans avoir entendu mon excuse.

Je me hâte alors d'aller dans la cuisine où une montagne d'assiettes sales m'attend dans l'évier. Je lui apporte sa bière et je reçois un coup de poing car je ne l'avais pas décapsulé.

Avec la souplesse d'un agent de l'ombre, j'entre dans ma chambre. Pour une fois, mon père est plus intéressé par la télé que moi. Je ferme tranquillement les rideaux de ma chambre et je me glisse au fond de mon lit. Le froid régnant dans la pièce me contraint de me rouler en boule pour me réchauffer. Désespérant de ne pas pouvoir m'endormir, j'attrape un livre caché entre les lames du sommier : mon journal intime.

Je prends une page au hasard et je tombe sur mon premier ( et dernier) amoureux

_Le 15 janvier_

_Aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours, je suis allée au collège. Ron et Draco ( qui commence à m'apprécier) m'attendaient à l'entrée avec Pansy, ma meilleure amie…J'admet qu'au départ, elle me faisait penser a un pékinois, mais quand on la connaît, on remarque qu'elle est exceptionnelle. Il faisait très beau ! Nous avons chanté un truc en anglais, tout le monde rigolait ! C'était terrible ! Il y a une bonne ambiance dans cette classe, c'est super ! _

_* Ah ! C'était le bon temps !! Ce temps où j'étais populaire ! Cela paraît si loin maintenant_

Hermione tourna les pages, les larmes coulaient, elle souriait en se souvenant des jours heureux passés avec des amis.

_Le 21 mai_

_Aujourd'hui, Ron m'a fait sa dé-cla-ra-tion !! Je suis officiellement sa petite-amie ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Draco m'a dis qu'on allait le célébrer comme un mariage et Ron a rougit ! Je l'aime tellement_

_*On arrive au moment, où je perds tout : mes amis, mon amour, mon âme _

_Le 15 septembre_

_Voilà 4 mois que je suis avec Ron. Il m'a dis aujourd'hui que c'était fini. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris, puis il a embrassé sous mes yeux Pansy, mon ancienne meilleure amie qui s'écria que j'étais si laide qu'on ne voudrait même pas me violer. Je me suis évanouie en pensant aux actes de mon père. Je me suis retrouver à l'infirmerie. Je ne comprenais plus rien a l'histoire : mes amis, mes proches, mes copains, tous me tournaient le dos en chuchotant des mots tels que « pute », « traînée » ou « déchet »_

_Je veux mourir !_

Le 20 octobre

_Pansy et Ron filent l'amour parfait. Les autres me lancent des regards méprisant. Seul Draco est resté près de moi et m'aide lorsque j'ai des problèmes._

_Je veux tellement mourir !_

Hermione lisait et relisait le passage. Son cœur pleurait de voir la déchéance dans laquelle elle était tombée peu à peu.

Un bruit sourd se fit soudain entendre. Rapidement elle cacha son journal, se leva et ouvrit la porte a son père. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage :

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'oublier ? Lui dit-il.

Il lui attrapa violemment le bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces, elle cria. Comme une certaine routine, il la projeta sur son lit avec violence. Elle sanglotait. Avec sa cravate, il lui foutait le corps, avec des rubans de tissus, il l'attacha solidement au lit. Puis il commença son plaisir journalier sans songer aux conséquences.

* * *

Pensée du jour ... La review part a Hawai pendant les vacances ? ... La chance


	13. Chapter 7 Paradis

VII) Des questions sans réponses … 

« Je crois que je suis enceinte ! »

Je regarde Hermione sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Enceinte ? Une foule de question me vient alors à l'esprit : De qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Ce n'est pas dans les fleurs ou les choux que les enfants naissent ? Maman va-t-elle faire des pâtes ce soir ?

Tout à coup je m'aperçu que Hermione m'avait laissé tout seul : Elle avait fui sans que je lui pose toutes ses passionnantes interrogations qui hantaient mon esprit. Je me lève et je me mets à courir pour la rattraper. Hélas, celle-ci a plus d'un tour dans son sac : au moment où j'allais lui saisir le bras, elle me fit un piège, la saleté : elle me lança un miroir en me criant que j'étais décoiffé !

Choqué et effrayé, j'attrapa le miroir et je me recoiffa … Hélas, c'est ainsi que je perdis Mione de vue.

Je me remets à courir mais cette fois en direction de la sortie du lycée : hé ouais, il m'arrive d'être intelligent ! C'est à ce moment là, que je tombe littéralement sur Blaise qui revenait, heureux et fier de son nouvel achat, de sa parfumerie …

- Attention !!!

- Aie !!

- Ouf, dit Blaise, SAUVE !

- Ah ! Merci mon ami ! Répondis avec cœur Draco

- Mais ce n'est pas toi que je viens de sauver ! C'est mon tout nouveau parfum !! Il m'a coûté une fortune !

Draco regarda Blaise … Une tension émergeait … Un silence se fit dans cet étroit couloir… Blaise sentit le regard de Draco s'intensifier… Une crainte apparue en lui… quand Draco demanda :

- Nan ?! Je peux sentir ?

- Oui, vas-y ! Répondit Blaise soulagé.

- Bon sang !!! Il est fabuleux !

- Tout comme moi ! Mais en fait Draco, qu'est ce que tu faisais à courir comme un dératé dans les couloirs ? Tu veux perdre du poids ? Demanda itomique Blaise.

- Nom d'un crustacé ! s'écria alors Draco

- Crevette ?

J- 'allais oublier Hermione !! Draco regarda son meilleur ami, il se sentait coupable d'oublié Hermione après la révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Draco raconta alors à Blaise ce qu'il venait de se produire. Blaise choqué et bouleversé par cette histoire se posa les mêmes questions que Draco :

« De qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Ce n'est pas dans les fleurs ou les choux que les enfants naissent ? Papa va-t-il faire du riz a l'Espagnol ce soir ? »

Enfin, les mêmes questions : avec une légère nuance …

Blaise, fini par dire à Draco qu'il fallait prendre conseil auprès de sa mère, ils trouveraient ainsi une solution pour aider Hermione. Il fallait une vision féminine sur ce sujet épineux.

Arrivés chez Draco, nos deux amis s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine où, entre deux bouchées de crêpes, ils racontèrent leur journée à la mère de Draco. Celle-ci fut tellement bouleversée à la nouvelle que Hermione, la jeune amie de son fils, soit enceinte qu'elle fit tomber la bouteille de rhum préférée de son mari.

- Es-tu vraiment sûr qu'elle soit enceinte ?

- Elle m'a dit : « je crois que je suis enceinte » et elle a vomi … Tu veux d'autres détails ? Rétorqua Draco.

- C'est terrible !! Il faut absolument qu'elle vienne à la maison pour trouver la meilleure solution possible !! Etre mère à cet age c'est du délire !

La mère de Draco ne s'en remettait pas. Comment cette jeune fille, coupée du monde extérieur pouvait être enceinte. Un doute la prit. Elle trouva cela stupide et pria pour que cette idée délirante soit fausse.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Citation : En général, le reviewer est beau et célébre ... Brad t'es là ? ... MDR


	14. Chapter 8 Enfer

**Un Grand MERCI pour review !!!**

_¤Nini¤ Luxiole ¤Jones17¤ Legitimedemence ¤Hilaidora_

UN GROS BISOUX A LEGITIMEDEMENCE, joyeux anniversaire la vieille ! XD

* * *

Enfer : VIII) Départ :

RESULTAT BAC BLANC :

1ere : Hermione Granger TS

Comme d'habitude, mon nom est en première ligne. Les autres me regardent avec cet air dégoûté. Allez-y ! Critiquez-moi, moquez-vous de moi, oui allez … Vous n'êtes que des chiens qui aboient après avoir perdu l'os. Après cette rébellion mentale, je m'éloigne à pas léger des panneaux d'affichages

-DRACO !! Tu étais là ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! miaula une fille

-J'en suis vraiment désolé ma tendre, je crois que pendant un instant je t'ai perdue de vue et mon cœur n'a supporté cette souffrance, ainsi a-t-il arête de battre. Mais maintenant que je te vois, il reprend ses ailes et …

Mon cœur se glaça lorsque la voix de Draco s'éleva. Mon âme pétrifiée essayait de trouver un échappatoire. D'un bond je me colle au mur, et je regarde où se trouve Draco. Il se tenait bien droit, sa cravate de travers, la chemise légèrement ouverte … Je le regarde énoncé son discours aberrant de don-juan. La fille a qui, il faisait les yeux doux, se liquéfia prouvant que Draco était un roi de la séduction.

Voilà bien deux semaines que je ne lui ai pas parlé : je l'évite le plus possible. Au début il m'attendait à la sortie de la classe mais je réussissais toujours à ce que les filles lui sautent dessus. Il m'est arrivé de mettre une perruque blonde au CDI, de mettre un miroir à chaque tournant de couloir pour savoir s'il y était, de plonger sous un bureau à son arrivée … Que de sport !!!

Noël approche à grand pas, le gardien a décoré le lycée comme il se doit : des sapins sont fièrement dressés près des classes et dans le self, les guirlandes étincelantes jonchent le bord des fenêtres, des tapis rouges recouvrent le carrelage blanc des couloirs, des flocons sont dessinés sur les vitres. Mais n'oublions pas les étoiles et les boules suspendues aux lustres et les anges aux couleurs chaudes au-dessus de chaque classe. Dans la cour intérieure, un immense sapin a été installé : à son pied repose une crèche magnifique ! C'est tellement magique !

A la maison, aucune décoration n'a été mise. Noël est un jour comme les autres, je n'ai jamais reçu un cadeau de la part de mon père, quant à ma famille, elle ignore que j'existe. D'ailleurs Père ne devrait pas tarder à partir deux semaines dans les Vosges pour la retrouver ! Deux semaines de vraies vacances ! Quel bonheur !

J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement, je me faufile à l'intérieur tel un voleur. Mon Père n'est pas là. Je me mets à nettoyer le salon, puis la cuisine pour finir par la chambre de mon Père.

-Viens ici immédiatement ! Hurla d'un coup mon Père.

Je sursauta et me hâta d'aller voir ce qu'il me voulait :

-Va débarrasser le coffre de la voiture !

Je me saisis alors de sacs et j'appliqua son ordre. Que vis-je dans ce coffre ? Une véritable hotte de Père-Noël : des cadeaux de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles. Une encre bleue dessinait des lettres sur chaque présent indiquant la personne à qui, il était désigné. Je caressais l'espoir de voir mon prénom sur l'un d'eux. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Je range avec un nœud à l'estomac tous ces précieux bijoux et d'un pas vif, je vais préparer le dîner.

Mon père alla se coucher tôt, en me laissant pour une fois seule dans ma chambre. Il partait demain. J'avais beau me le dire une centaine de fois, je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire : Quel bonheur ! Mes larmes coulent, la joie remplit alors mon être d'une satisfaction encore jamais éprouver.

Le verrou de ma porte s'ouvre alors : mon Père se tenait au seuil de ma porte :

« Autant bien en profiter maintenant : je vais en être privé pendant deux semaines »

J'ouvre les yeux, ils dérivent vers l'horloge murale : 1h30 du matin. Mon corps, nu, à l'abandon dans la cuisine, saigne à l'agonie. Je tente de me lever, cependant, il ne peut plus bouger.

Plus tard, une main caresse mon visage doucement. C'est agréable. Mon corps me brûle, cependant cette main si douce à le pouvoir de calmer ce feu : Elle dépose un gant de toilette humide sur mon front pour apaiser la migraine qui assomme mon crâne, elle nettoie chacune de mes plaies et elle me recouvre de draps frais. Mais à qui appartient cette main guérisseuse ? Mes paupières essayent de se soulever, j'aperçois un visage familier, les traits se font de plus en plus précis : Draco !

* * *

Pensée du jour ... La review peut elle etre prise comme creme anti-rides ? Mouahahahaha que je suis cruelle XD ...


	15. Chapter 8 Paradis

Muf Muf !! Désolée pour l'attente ... Que voulez-vous ... je suis en vacances :p

Merci beaucul pour vos reviewwwwwwwwwsssssssssss ^^

Enjoyyy !!

* * *

Paradis : VIII) La perfection que je suis

RESULTAT CONCOURS DE BEAUTE

_1__er__ : Draco Malfoy_

Comme d'habitude, mon nom est acclamé par une foule de jeunes femmes toutes plus hystériques les unes que les autres. La jolie blonde me remet mon titre qui confirme ma supériorité envers les autres hommes. Je regarde le tas de paparazzis qui réclame une photo du nouveau Brad Pitt : moi. Je souris, je pose : un air simplet, un coté sévère, … C'est un véritable show, les photos s'enchaînent, les autographes également. Admirez-moi !! Adulez-moi ! Je suis né pour cela !!

Une fois rentré dans la voiture, une pointe me transperce le cœur, où est passé le :

« Tu étais vraiment obligé de faire le mariole devant tous ces gens ? »

Cette phrase dite par Hermione après chaque concours remporté s'accompagnait généralement d'un :

« On comprend pourquoi tu n'as pas la moyenne au lycée ! »

Elle s'inquiétait pour moi, c'était devenu une routine. Mais depuis qu'elle ne me parle plus, il me manque quelque chose en moi, il me manque une partie de mon âme.

« Ne pense pas à Hermione, tu te fais du mal mon chou ! dit maman

- Arête de lire dans mes pensées mam ! Répondis-je avec une voix saccadée.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes pensées que je lis, c'est sur ton visage : cela fait presque peur de te voir réfléchir ! »

Je souris, maman avait le don de me remonter le moral. A cette femme ! Si imprévisible ! J'avoue que je l'admire !

Poudlart, lundi matin : 9h. Les résultats du bac blanc sont affichés. WAOUH quelle performance !! De 220éme je passe à 219éme !! Décidément je suis trop fort ! J'aperçois Hermione. Je décide d'aller lui parlé

- DRACO !! Tu étais là ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Miaula une fille.

- J'en suis vraiment désolé ma tendre, je crois que pendant un instant je t'ai perdue de vue et mon cœur n'a supporté cette souffrance, ainsi a-t-il arête de battre. Mais maintenant que je te vois, il reprend ses ailes et s'envole pour toucher le soleil qu'est ton cœur !

Mauvais timing. Je regarde Hermione qui, à l'annonce de mon prénom, s'est collée au mur et s'éloigne aussi rapide et agile qu'un léopard. Elle m'évite.

Comment pouvoir lui parler ? Elle use de tous ses stratagèmes pour ne pas voir.

J'ai remarqué qu'elle plongeait sous un bureau tel un gardien de but pour attraper un ballon, elle s'amusait à mettre des perruques au CDI ( j'avoue qu'au début, je ne la reconnaissais pas … merci à Blaise d'avoir compris le piège !), des que je l'attendais près de sa classe, elle faisait passer un mot entre les filles pour qu'une troupe de folles me Tombent dessus a la sortie. Blaise m'a dit d'arrêter pour l'instant, cependant je n'y arrive pas.

Ainsi chaque soir et chaque matin, je la suis de loin pour vérifier que personne ne l'embête sur son chemin, j'inspecte chaque coin du lycée pour éviter qu'elle soit la cible de mauvaises blagues …

Noël approche. J'ai demandé à maman ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Hermione comme cadeau. J'ai cherché dans toutes les boutiques de la ville et j'ai enfin trouvé !! J'espère qu'elle aimera !!! J'ai demandé à ce qu'on emballe le précieux présent dans un papier rouge ficelé d'un ruban d'or et avec une encre de chine, le prénom de ma douce fut écrit sur un papyrus délicatement collé sur le paquet.

J'attendis le premier jour des vacances avec impatience.

Le 22 décembre.

Voilà le jour que j'attendais depuis 10 jours. J'enfile rapidement mes plus beaux vêtements, je demande à ma mère de me faire le nœud de cravate, je prends mon trésor et je saute dans ma 206.

Il est 8h30. La voiture du père de Mione quitte le parking de la résidence. J'en profite alors pour me garer. Je me recoiffe. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse hallucinante. Je tremble. Je me recoiffe. Allez courage !!! Je sors de ma voiture et je me dirige à pas feutrés vers l'appartement de Mione.

Je sonne. Pas de réponse. Je recommence. Toujours rien. Il m'a pourtant bien semblé que le père était seul dans sa voiture. J'essaye de rentrer : c'est ouvert. Je pénètre dans ce petit taudis. J'avance dans la maison, et toujours personne. J'arrive alors dans la pièce la plus reculée : la cuisine. Elle était là, nue, allongée sur le sol glacial, baignant dans son sang. Que faire ? Je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi ! Je cours à ma voiture, met le cadeau en sécurité, me recoiffe, et je retourne auprès de mon ange.

Je nettoie son corps du mieux que je peux. Je lui mets ses sous-vêtements, l'enveloppe de mon manteau et en un temps record, j'attrape un sac que je remplis avec quelques affaires. Je la transporte à moitié morte dans ma voiture.

A la maison, maman et papa sont partis en réunion d'affaire pendant quelques jours, conclusion : je suis le seul dans cette galère. J'installe Mione dans mon lit, je re-nettoie son corps frêle et, doucement, elle reprend ses esprits.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Tous Ensemble, Review contre Review ...


	16. Chapter 9 Fusion

Vi !! Non !!! Tu ne reves pas ^^ Le chapitre 9 vient rapidement ( c'est pour me faire pardonner du retard :p )

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

IX) Début des vacances

- Ne bouge pas, repose-toi, je m'occupe de tout.

La voix de Draco était douce, tout comme sa main. Quelle sensation agréable, mon corps semble se régénérer me procurant une paix intérieure qui doucement efface mes zones d'ombres. Si seulement on pouvait arrêter le temps, que cet instant dure à jamais.

Le corps de Hermione est très abîmé, cela me pince le cœur de la voir dans cet état. Elle tremble. Je lui prends sa main, malgré la chaleur émise par le radiateur, elle est gelée. Elle dort comme un nouveau-né qui n'a pas pu faire sa sieste. Je caresse son visage pale où les larmes et les cernes avaient creusé tour à tour des sillons marquant sa peau. Elle me fait penser à la belle au bois dormant qui n'attendait que le baiser brûlant d'un beau et parfait prince charmant : moi.

Moi ? Ai-je vraiment le droit de l'aimer ? Je n'ai pas su voir la souffrance qu'elle endurait, je n'ai pas su la protéger, je suis un minable.

Dans la tiédeur de la chambre, Hermione et Draco dormaient, collés l'un à l'autre pendant toute cette journée du 22 décembre. Dehors, la fraîcheur d'hivers s'installait peu à peu. C'est alors qu'un nouveau langage commençait à naître au plus profond de leur cœur.

Le réveil fut assez dur, une migraine me saisit. La chambre baignait dans une agréable atmosphère, le soleil se levait et ses rayons pénétraient la pièce doucement par la fenêtre. Le visage de Hermione était détendu et il avait enfin retrouvé ses couleurs. Je me lève, quelques courbatures dut à ma position pendant la nuit et ce mal de crâne qui me frappait le cerveau. Je regarde ma douce, encore plongée dans un sommeil réparateur. Je lui laisse un baiser sur le front et je décide de prendre une bonne douche. L'eau ruisselle sur mon corps trempé de sueur, le savon enlève toutes les impuretés qui s'étaient collés à moi depuis deux jours. Je sors, m'habille et prépare le petit déjeuner.

Lorsque je m'éveilla, la pièce s'illuminait petit à petit. Un dégradé d'orange et de jaune colorait la chambre. Ma bouche encore pâteuse réclamait de l'eau, mon estomac un petit bout de pain et mon corps demandait une bonne douche. Je tente de savoir quelle heure il est : 8h30, le radio réveil indiquait également qu'on était le 23 décembre. Mes paupières se referment machinalement. La porte s'ouvre et Draco rentre dans la pièce avec un plateau. J'ouvre les yeux et je me relève :

-Bien dormi ? demanda t-il timidement

-Très bien, je te remercie…. Euh… Où sommes-nous ?

-Chez moi ! Mais je te rassure, mes parents ne sont pas là pendant une bonne semaine !

Le ventre de Hermione coupe alors la conversation en manifestant sa présence. Hermione rougit alors, tandis que Draco se marre

- Tu dois avoir faim ! Tiens j'ai préparé cela pour toi !

Jamais je n'avais vu un tel festin pour le petit déjeuner, posé sur un plateau munis de pied se trouvaient une tasse de chocolat chaud et une autre de café, une corbeille remplis de pains différents, de croissants, de pain au chocolat, de brioches … Dans plusieurs ramequins se trouvaient des confitures de toutes les couleurs : de la pâte à tartiner aux noisettes jusqu'à la confiture de fraise… A ma droite, des crêpes encore chaudes reposaient sur un plat, à ma gauche se présentaient des couverts en argents enveloppés dans une serviette de soie. Dans une carafe, du lait de vache encore chaud du matin attendait son utilisation. Le jus d'orange avait été fraîchement pressé et disposé prêt de la carafe.

C'étais un repas beaucoup trop luxueux pour moi. Je regarde Draco qui me sourit et m'invite à commencer.

Hermione prit d'une main hésitante les couverts, comme si elle n'avait jamais mangé de sa vie. Les larmes alors coulent.

-C'est trop, c'est bien de trop pour moi ! Bafouilla-t-elle

-Désolé j'en ai fait plus que tu en manges d'habitude ?

- Non, mais tu as mis tellement d'attention et de….

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Elle tremblait et pleurait. Je prends le plateau ( en essayant de ne rien renverser ), je le pose par terre et je la serre dans mes bras, tout en lui faisant des câlins. Elle retrouve alors son calme et une respiration normale.

Je me sentais pitoyable de pleurer sans vraie raison. Draco me serra dans ses bras. Quelle sécurité. En même pas deux minutes, il réussit à m'apaiser. Je pus me mettre à manger, c'était un pur délice. Les goûts se mélangeaient dans ma bouche créant une multitude de saveurs que je ne connaissais pas encore.

Après ce copieux petit déjeuner, Draco me montra la salle de bain et me donna des vêtements. Je lave alors mon corps, la honte me prend … Draco l'avait vu… Il avait vu tous ces bleus, ces cicatrices… Qu'avait-il pensé à ce moment là ?

Pendant que Hermione se lavait, Draco, quand a lui faisait la vaisselle.

*Qu'allons- nous faire aujourd'hui ?

Le téléphone sonna : la mère de Draco s'inquiétait du devenir de son fils. Celui-ci lui raconta tous les faits passés en lui demandant, pour terminer, une aide.

Il raccrocha, prit les pages jaunes, appela un docteur pour une urgence, décida d'un rendez-vous puis raccrocha de nouveau.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Je suis en vacances ... mais pas la review ... enfin j'espère pas !!! ...


	17. Chapter 10 Enfer

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! On est déjà Vendredi ? C'est fou ce qu'on perd le fil des jours quand on est en vacances :p :p

Désolée pour l'attente ^^

MERCI A MES REVIEW_SES _

Luxiole¤fOUZIA¤Legitimedemence¤Jones17  
Heureuse que cela vous plaise :$

_fOUZIA : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ Et voici la suite :p_

* * *

_Enfer X) Première visite :_

- Ca y est ? Tu es prête ? demanda Draco

Je n'osais pas sortir de la salle de bain…

- Bon je rentre ! S'écria Draco impatient.

Il rentra dans la salle de bain ou je me trouvais … Je le regarde en rougissant

- Bah qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es bien comme cela !

Un jean d'une haute marque, des baskets à la mode, un pull blanc en cachemire … Je n'avais jamais porté de tels vêtements … J'en étais très gênée… Tellement gênée que je n'osais bougé de peur de les abîmer.

Draco prit un peigne et commença à dompter ma chevelure. En deux, trois gestes il réussit à me faire une couette parfaite. Je le regarde alors avec un air stupéfait

- Je te rappelle que ma mère est coiffeuse, dis Draco devant mon air incrédule.

Il me passa un manteau, une écharpe et me dit de monter dans sa 206. Nous avions rendez-vous a l'hôpital. Je tremble. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vais dans un tel lieu. Vont-t-ils m'ausculter tout le corps ? Que vont-ils dire en voyant mes blessures ? Draco me prit la main et me susurra un « tout va bien se passer, je suis-là »

La voiture s'arrêta sur le parking en face, se dressait un bâtiment blanc où s'arboraient d'un bleu foncé, les lettres « Hôpital Mubert ». Draco me prend la main et nous entrons dans la bâtisse. Nous prenons l'ascenseur et nous nous arrêtons à l'étage où se trouve la gynécologue.

Je tremble de tous mes membres. Nous nous asseyons en silence. Draco lit une revue tandis que j'observe la salle d'attente : des sièges tous différents collés au mur, au centre une table recouverte de divers magazines. La porte s'ouvre, une dame en sort suivit d'une autre qui me regarde et me dit : « on va pouvoir y aller » Je me lève, regarde Draco qui me sourit et j'entre dans la pièce en compagnie de cette dame.

- -Est ce la première fois que tu viens voir un gynécologue ? M'interrogea le docteur.

- En effet Madame.

- Allons allons, détends-toi ! Je t'assure que cela n'a rien de terrible.

Après une heure d'auscultation, de test divers, elle me dit d'aller chercher Draco. Je me lève, j'ouvre timidement la porte, deux personnes étaient arrivées depuis mon entrée dans cette pièce. Draco alors me regarde et me rejoint avant même que j'ouvre la bouche.

Nous prenons alors place en face du docteur qui allait annoncer le résultat des tests

- Hermione est vraiment enceinte ?

- Non, je vous rassure, elle fait juste une grossesse nerveuse.

- Gné ? fut le premier "mot" a sortir de la bouche de Draco ... me rassurant au plus au point ..

- Votre amie a tellement eu peur d'être enceinte, que sous l'effet de l'angoisse, le fonctionnement de l'hypothalamus ( et oui ... je sors de S ... allez HOP on va chercher son manuel de BIO !) se dérègle et provoque des troubles ovariens. Apparaissent alors des symptômes comparables à ceux d'une vraie grossesse (arrêt des menstruations, nausées, vomissements, prise de poids...).

Donc si on résume .... :

- Tout ca c'est psychique, elle n'est vraiment pas enceinte. dit finalement la gynéco.

- Ouf. Draco et moi furent soulagé d'un grand poids.

- Cependant, malgré le fait que vous m'aviez prévenu, je suis choquée de voir l'état du corps de votre amie.

Je me suis sentie mal a l'aise.

- Je comprends, avez-vous un traitement à lui donner pour qu'elle se rétablisse au plus vite ?

Draco faisait preuve d'une élocution parfaite qui me laissait sans voix

- Bien sûr. Il y a un traitement pour la grossesse nerveuse, par contre, je me dois de parler de votre cas à des médecins spécialisés et également aux autorités.

- Nous le ferons de nous même, ne prenez pas cette peine. J'espère que vous n'oubliez pas le secret professionnel. Combien vous dois-je ?

Tandis que Draco payait, le gynécologue m'observait, elle avait compris quelque chose et semblait s'inquiéter pour moi.

De retour à la voiture, Draco était détendu. Quel soulagement !

- Bon allez maintenant on va s'amuser !

- A bon ? Où allons-nous ?

- Au centre commercial bien sûr !

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mieux que le shopping ? .... la review !! Bingo !! ... XD


	18. Chapter 10 Paradis

Viii !! Allez un autre !! _ pour m'excusez du retard !! Je suis généreuse un ?!!  
Bon ... Que pense donc notre cher Dray ?

* * *

Paradis :

_XX) Un soulagement_

10h30

Je regarde ma montre encore une fois : 10h31 … Hermione n'est toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain et nous avons un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue dans une demi-heure ! Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'on y va !! Et heureusement quelque part … Je me recoiffe, cherche les clés de la voiture, les met dans ma poche, repasse dans le miroir pour … me recoiffer

10h33

Cette fois, je ne peux plus attendre, je monte

- Ca y est ? Tu es prête ?

Pas de réponse … Elle est peut-être morte ? Pire même ! Peut –être qu'elle n'arrive pas à se coiffer !!

- Bon je rentre !

Elle était là, au centre de la petite pièce, elle me regardait d'un air timide et pour une fois, elle était bien habillée.

- Bah qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es bien comme cela !

Elle rougit… Quel amour cette fille. Je prends une brosse, un peigne et un élastique et je me mets à lui coiffer ces cheveux brun rebelles mais souples.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, je lui fais une jolie couette… Elle me regarde alors d'un air impressionné … Je n'aime pas me vanter mais je lui dis :

-Je te rappelle que ma mère est coiffeuse.

Elle me sourit, je la tire alors par la manche pour l'emmener dans le vestibule, là j'attrape deux manteaux et une écharpe que je lui donne. Pendant qu'elle monte dans ma petite 206, que je dois bientôt changer d'ailleurs mmmh … Bref pendant qu'elle monte dans la voiture, je ferme la maison à clé et hop, go to the hospital ! waouh quand je dis ça je me crois bilingue !

Feu rouge, je regarde mon trésor : elle est pale et elle tremble. Je la comprends, on va enfin savoir si elle est enceinte. Mon dieu faites qu'elle ne le soit pas ! Je stress pour elle. Ainsi pour la rassurer, je lui prends la main

- Allez, tout va bien se passer, je suis-là.

Je me gare sur le parking de l'hôpital. Hermione descend, elle tremble toujours. Je lui reprends la main et nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée. Nous prenons l'ascenseur, j'observe Hermione, elle semble être prête à Tomber dans les pommes. Heureusement que nous sommes à l'hôpital pas besoin d'appeler les pompiers… Nous entrons alors dans la salle d'attente, je m'installe et prends un magazine de mode… NAN JE REVE ! Il y a une photo d'un super beau mec ! Il a l'air plus beau que moi !! Tiens … mais … il me dit quelque chose… Je prends le miroir dans ma poche … je compare … je me disais bien aussi … ce canon là … c'est **MOI** !

La porte s'ouvre, une dame en sort suivit d'une autre. Elle regarde Hermione et lui dit :

- On va pouvoir y aller !

Hermione se lève et marche à la bourré… c'est à dire pas droit…

Elle se retourne, me regarde, je lui fais alors un sourire pour l'encourager. Elle esquisse à son tour un sourire avant de disparaître derrière une porte.

Mon estomac fait des nœuds… Je suis très angoissé, plus que pour le résultat d'un concourt de beauté, plus que pour savoir si je suis toujours bien coiffé… Tiens… d'ailleurs… Je ressors mon miroir et je me recoiffe.

Je reste lire des magazines. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je me lève, passe un tour aux toilettes et descend prendre l'air quelques instants. Je reviens sur mes pas, je n'ai pas le droit de m'absenter trop longtemps ou trop souvent en cas où Mione veut me voir. Une dame âgée s'installe en face de moi, me regarde ( j'ai aussi pas mal de succès avec les femmes âgées) puis prend un magazine. Plus tard, une seconde dame arrive. Je trouve le temps long, j'espère que tout ce passe bien pour Mione. Je me surprends à regarder ma montre sans vraiment regarder l'heure.

La porte s'ouvre et doucement Hermione apparaît à son seuil elle me fixe, je me lève et j'entre dans le cabinet. Nous prenons place en face du bureau de la gynécologue

Ne pouvant plus attendre, je demande :

- Hermione est vraiment enceinte ?

- Non, je vous rassure, elle fait juste une grossesse nerveuse, me répondit calmement le docteur.

- Gné ? fut la chose que je puisse dire.

- Votre amie a tellement eu peur d'être enceinte, que sous l'effet de l'angoisse, le fonctionnement de l'hypothalamus se dérègle et provoque des troubles ovariens. Apparaissent alors des symptômes comparables à ceux d'une vraie grossesse (arrêt des menstruations, nausées, vomissements, prise de poids...).

Devant notre manque de réaction, le docteur eu bon de souligner que :

- Tout ca c'est psychique, elle n'est vraiment pas enceinte.

- Ouf ! Hermione et moi furent soulagés d'un grand poids.

- Cependant, malgré le fait que vous m'aviez prévenu, je suis choquée de voir l'état du corps de votre amie, reprit la gynécologue.

- Je comprends, avez-vous un traitement à lui donner pour qu'elle se rétablisse au plus vite ?

- Bien sur. Il y a un traitement pour la grossesse nerveuse, par contre, je me dois de parler de votre cas à des médecins spécialisés et également aux autorités.

- Nous le ferons de nous même, ne prenez pas cette peine. J'espère que vous n'oubliez pas le secret professionnel. Répliquais-je.

Hermione n'arriverait sûrement pas à surmonter toutes ces épreuves d'un coup. Combien vous dois-je ? Dis-je pour finir.

Je signe le cheque, serre la main au médecin, prend celle de Mione et nous retournons à la voiture, rassurés.

- Bon allez maintenant on va s'amuser !

- A bon ? Où allons-nous ? Demanda t-elle naïvement.

- Au centre commercial bien sûr !

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Penser a acheter du gel pour notre Dray préféré ...


	19. Chapter 11 Fusion

XI) Premier Shopping

Après un délicieux repas dans un restaurant, la voiture de Draco s'avance tranquillement dans les allées du parking du centre commercial à la recherche d'une place où se garer. Une fois celle-ci trouvée, le jeune couple se dirigea vers ce lieu que Hermione ne connaissait pas encore.

Draco marchait devant, d'un pas vainqueur, tandis que Hermione le suivait, pas trop rassurée. Elle regardait à gauche, à droite … C'est la première fois qu'elle voyait autant de monde rassemblé en un seul endroit : les gens discutaient entre eux, se bousculaient, certains téléphonaient et parlaient très fort. D'autres regardaient de grandes vitres de glaces.

Curieuse, Hermione s'approcha. Des mannequins habillés de façon très chic présentaient les nouveautés du magasin.

- Tu n'as pas peur de te perdre toi ! La voix de Draco s'éleva, faisant sursauter Hermione.

- Je regardais ces trucs la …

- Quoi ? Non, je rêve ! Tu n'as jamais vu de vitrines de ta vie ?

- Je ne sors que pour aller au lycée ! Répondis Hermione rougissant de son manque de connaissances sur ces choses banales de la vie courante.

Ils continuèrent leur visite quand quelque chose intrigua Hermione. Draco la suivait amusé. Hermione s'arrêta devant le sublime sapin de Noël, où un vieux monsieur avec une grande barbe blanche, vêtu de rouge et de blanc, était installé sur un fauteuil rouge flambant. Il prenait des photos avec des petits enfants et leur donnait des bonbons

- C'est le père Noël ! Dis Draco en pouffant de rire.

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas bête a ce point là ! Murmura Hermione. Je me dis juste que …

- Que ?

- Que, lorsque j'étais enfant, je rêvais de prendre une photo avec le père Noël et qu'ensuite il m'offre un beau cadeau.

Draco regardait le visage déconfit de son amie. Il réalisait à quel point Hermione avait manqué d'affection et d'amour.

- Tu veux qu'on aille en prendre une ? Dis Draco d'une voix enjouée. Allez viens !!

Il traîna Hermione jusqu'au Père Noël avant de dire :

- Vous acceptez les grands enfants que nous sommes ?

Le père Noël éclata de rire et répondit :

- Bien sur ! Asseyez-vous !

Et on prit une photo. Hermione rouge de honte, fut cependant heureuse de voir que grâce à Draco, une partie de son rêve c'était réalisé.

Après cette aventure, Draco emmena Hermione dans diverses boutiques de vêtements, de bijoux, maquillage, parfum, chaussures et pour finir, il la poussa dans un institut de beauté.

Hermione était rhabillée de la tête au pied. Heureux de cette action, il prit place dans le bar, situé au centre de la galerie marchande.

Hermione le rejoint, chargée de sacs en carton ou en plastique. Elle s'installa à la table de Draco, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la serveuse. Celle-ci, jeune et jolie, arriva pour prendre la commande.

Ne pouvant résister à la beauté de la demoiselle, le sang de Draco réagit, et il soupira :

- Vous me faites penser à un fruit bien mur ! J'ai très envie de vous croquer !

La serveuse sourit puis partit au bar pour transmettre la commande. Le visage angélique de Draco se crispa et il se retient de pousser un cri de douleur. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il retrouve son calme. Un serveur apporta leurs boissons, donna l'addition puis s'éloigna. Draco déclara alors :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu donné deux coups de pied ? Punaise !! Tu n'y vas pas de main morte en plus !

- Je ne sais pas, mon pied a bougé tout seul !

- Tu ne seras pas jalouse par hasard ? Dis Draco pour la taquiner.

- De qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? répliqua Hermione avant de boire une gorgée de son chocolat chaud

Draco sourit, elle était trop prévisible. Il paya, la regarda et dit :

- On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison ?

- Oui je suis complément crevée !

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... La review est-elle en chocolat ??...


	20. Chapter 12 Enfer

Et oui ... je l'ai promis et le voici !! L'enfer 12 ^^ C'est ty pas bo ca ?

MERCI POUR VOS REVIIIIIIEW ^^... **Jones17 ... Luxiole ... Legitimedemence ...**

_fOUZIA : Hihihi et oui ... les hommes ... toujours imprévisibles ^^ Et voici la suite que tu attendais :)_

* * *

Enfer :

_XII) Préparation de Noël ( Meme si aujourd'hui ... c'est Paques XD )_

Après cette journée riche en émotion, on rentra à la maison. Draco prépare alors le dîner pendant que je mets la table. N'ayant plus aucune occupation, je m'installe à table et je regarde la télévision. C'est l'heure des information et bien sur que des drames défilaient sur l'écran, une guerre, la mort d'un SDF …

C'est dans les moments comme ceux-la qu'on se dit que nous avons une chance de ne pas être comme eux.

Draco me sert et me chuchota un :

« Attention, c'est chaud »

Cela est bien étrange de manger un repas préparer par un homme. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas bon... Mais quand on voit le phénomène qu'est Draco, il passe beaucoup plus devant un miroir que devant les fourneaux. Et pourtant, chaque bouchée est un vrai délice pour le palais. Le pire, c'est que c'est un plat banal : Spaghettis a la bolognaise. A la différence que Draco a fait lui-même la sauce.

Après ce copieux repas, Draco me demanda ce que je voulais regarder comme film. On opta pour le Roi Lion.

Je n'avais jamais vu un dessin animé aussi émouvant ! Telle une petite fille, j'ai fondu en larmes.

Suite à cela, nous allons nous coucher. Les yeux fermés, allongée sur un matelas moelleux, des draps propres me recouvrant, un pyjama en coton : quel paradis ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sentais aussi bien. Je m'endors tranquillement. Quelle paix, quelle sérénité, en ce moment je dois énormément a Draco sans qui je n'aurais pu vivre cela.

Nous sommes le 24 décembre. Après m'être douchée, je descends et je vois Draco courir un peu partout. Une pile de carton s'entassait dans le salon. Il remarque alors ma présence et me dit :

- Bon, vu que tu es la, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à décorer la maison ! Tu veux peut-être prendre ton petit déjeuner avant ?

- Oh non !! On décore la maison tout de suite !

Draco sourit devant ma motivation.

Un sapin cherché dans le jardin séjournait près de la cheminée. Il dégageait une odeur très agréable qui remplissait toutes les pièces de la maison. Après avoir disposé des guirlandes, des boules de Noël, quelques anges par-ci, par-la, Draco mit un tabouret près du sapin et me donna une magnifique étoile.

- Tu arriveras à la mettre ? Me demanda t-il avec son air taquin.

- Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

Je dis cela mais, c'est la première fois que je mettais une étoile au sommet d'un sapin. Je stress un peu… que d'émotion !

Je grimpe sur le tabouret bancal et tente de mettre l'objet a la cime de l'arbre. Après quelques essais, l'étoile trouve enfin sa place de reine.

Après avoir tout décoré, on commence à ranger les paquets. Draco vérifie l'emplacement de la crèche tandis que je charge de prendre tous les cartons.

Je m'apprête alors à quitter la pièce quand je bute sur le tapis qui me freine dans mon élan et d'un coup je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds.

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas regarder le tapis qui se rapproche de mon visage. C'est alors que je m'arrête, mon nez à trente centimètres du parquet. Draco m'avait rattrapé de justesse, mais cela était sans compter sa maladresse, et au moment de me relever, il glisse également sur le tapis.

Nous nous retrouvons alors tout les deux parterre. Son corps lourd et puissant me recouvre totalement. Je m'arrive plus à respirer ne sachant pas si c'est son poids ou si c'est parce qu'il vient de se relever en me regardant de ses yeux bleu-gris. Son regard se plonge dans le mien. Je n'entends plus que le battement de mon cœur qui frappe dans ma poitrine. Comme si mon sang me montait à la tête, je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir, je ne vois plus que Lui.

Ses yeux, ses cils qui battent lentement, ses jambes serrer les miennes, ses mains posées près de mes oreilles et ses lèvres qui s'approchent doucement des miennes. C'est à ce moment la que je réalise la différence entre nous deux : je ne suis qu'une faible femme devant ce corps imposant. Mon cœur va sûrement exploser … Pourquoi faut-il que cet instant dure une éternité ?

Son visage se rapproche encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle caresser mon visage, ses yeux qui ne m'ont toujours pas quitté me laissent sans voix.

Soudain le téléphone sonna. On sursauta tous les deux. Draco me regarda comme s'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il allait faire. Il se releva et alla décrocher, me laissant seule avec ce cœur qui continuait sa course dans ma poitrine.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... JE SUIS PAQUES MAN ... Mouahahaha ... Calambourg de merde ... je vous l'accorde ... JOYEUSE REVIEW eT JOYEUSE PAQUES !!!


	21. Chapter 12 Paradis

Avec avoir vu la pensée d'Hermione ... penchons nous ( Mmm C'est le cas de le dire ... ) sur les pensées de notre CHER Draco ... 3

Merci pour vos reviiiiews !!! ( Jones17 ... :p ... Luxiole et Legitimedemence )

* * *

Paradis :

_XII) Une bonne journée__ :_

Nous sommes rentrés, soulagés et très fatigués par cette journée éprouvante. 19h. Je propose à Mione de manger. Elle prépare la table pendant que je m'affaire dans la cuisine : un poêle, une casserole, de l'eau, du sel, des pâtes, de la viande, des Tomates …

Pendant que je m'agite devant mes fourneaux, Mione regarde la télé. Je jette un coup d'œil pour l'observer : Elle est là, assise sur la chaise, regardant les informations. Son visage qui habituellement est fermé, laissait paraître de la tristesse.

Je regarde la cuisson des pâtes. C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, Hermione ne montre plus ses émotions. Serait-ce depuis _**ce** _jour ?

Le repas est prêt. Je sers Hermione et lui souffle un :

« Attention, c'est chaud »

Je la regarde manger. Après chaque bouchée, un sourire se dessine sur son maigre visage. C'est assez amusant. J'étais totalement perdu dans mes réflexions. Je ressentais beaucoup de tristesse et de pitié pour cette fille qui mangeait avec allégresse, comme si ce repas était le dernier. Elle était tellement radieuse !! Je m'aperçu avec retard qu'elle avait presque fini son assiette alors que je n'avais même pas commencer la mienne.

Après ce repas, je lui demande si elle veut regarder un film. N'ayant aucune culture, je lui fais un résumé de chaque film. Finalement, après de longues hésitations, on a choisit le Roi Lion. Je connaissais le film par cœur. Mione par contre fut terriblement sensible et après une longue lutte avec elle-même laissa s'échapper quelques larmes. Pour ne pas la brusquer, j'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien vu.

Vers 23h, je l'accompagna dans la chambre d'amis ou elle dormait depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la maison. Je lui passe un des pyjamas de ma mère et je lui souhaite une bonne nuit.

Je me glisse tranquillement dans mon lit avant de m'endormir dans un sommeil plus que mérité.

7h. Je me réveille, prends une bonne douche, m'habille… Je regarde le calendrier … BON SANG !! ON EST LE 24 ! NAN ?! Je n'avais pas réalisé que demain c'était NOEL ! Et je n'avais même pas décoré la maison !! Zut ! Je file à la cave, remonte tous les cartons où sont rangés les décorations. Je les empile les uns sur les autres… Je n'avais pas vu que, durant cette dure entreprise, Mione s'était réveillée et m'avait rejoint. Je lui dis :

-Bon, vu que tu es la, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à décorer la maison ! Tu veux peut-être prendre ton petit déjeuner avant ?

-Oh non !! On décore la maison tout de suite ! Déclara-t elle vivement.

Je souris face à une telle détermination.

Le sapin que je venais de chercher du fond du jardin, remplissait l'air de la maison d'une odeur très agréable. Apres avoir disposé des guirlandes, des boules de Noël, quelques anges par-ci, par-là, je mis un tabouret près du sapin afin d'y mettre à la cime la traditionnelle étoile de Noël. Je demande à Mione de la mettre

-Tu arriveras à la mettre ? Demandais-je.

-Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

Après quelques essais, elle arriva à la placer. Toute la maison respirait l'air de Noël. J'étais assez fier de moi ( plus que d'habitude) On commença à tout ranger et je vérifia rapidement l'ordre de la crèche.

Mione prit quelques cartons et se dirigea vers le garage ou demeurait la cave. Soudain, je la vis glisser. Grâce à mes très bons réflexes, je courut et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Cependant, pris dans mon élan, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter c'est alors que je l'accompagna alors dans sa chute.

Nous nous retrouvons alors tous les deux sur le sol. Je suis un peu sonné par cette chute. Je reprends alors peu a peu mes esprits pour remarquer que Mione est sous moi …attendez … sous moi !!! Non non ! Ne vous faites pas d'idée s'il vous plait !

Je me relève doucement puis, je la regarde, elle est si belle : Ses longs cheveux châtains bouclés dormaient sur le sol, son regard menthe-chocolat me transperçait, ses lèvres arrondis avaient l'air si tendre que je voulais en connaître le goût. Son corps frêle frissonnait lorsque je resserrais mes jambes, mes mains, logées près de son visage, ne voulaient plus décoller du plancher. J'entendais mon cœur battre, c'était la première fois que je n'entendais que lui, la pièce s'était effacée : je ne voyais qu'Elle. Elle que je connais depuis longtemps, Elle qui ne m'a jamais jugé, Elle, cette fille que je n'arrive pas à attraper, Elle qui fait battre mon cœur, oui, Elle. Je veux la connaître, connaître chaque coin de son être, qu'elle soit mienne. Je la désire..... Peu a peu, je sens mon corps se pencher, comme si mon coeur était devenu lourd et qu'il m'entrainait vers le coeur de Mione ....

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Mione me regardait depuis tout à l'heure ... un lien s'était crée entre nous. Le téléphone m'avait ramené à la réalité. Je me lève et je me précipite pour me saisir du combiné, laissant Mione seule dans le salon.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit ?!

* * *

Pensée du jour : .....Miaaam !!! La Review en Chocolat !! Attention a votre foi !! _ ......


	22. Chapter 13 Enfer

Viiii !! Tu ne reves pas !! Un deuxieme chapitre todayy !!!

Courage Luxiole !!! A BAS LES PROFS !!

UN ENORME MERCI A SANDRA pour toutes ses reviews que tu me laisses XD Merci Merciiiii ^^ JE te dédicase ce chapitre :p

* * *

Enfer :

_XIII) Noël ... ( Ou Paques en Hiver .... BREF ...)_

Nous n'avons pas reparlé de l'accident de la matinée, et quelque part, cela me rassure. Vers 19h, je décide de prendre une douche. Draco me donne un peignoir et me dit que ma tenue de ce soir se trouverait dans ma chambre.

L'eau glisse sur ma peau. Elle a trouvé une nouvelle fraîcheur. Le shampoing a la cerise lave mes cheveux emmêlés. Le savon recouvre partiellement mes bleus. Heureusement que Draco m'a donné une crème, ils partent plus vite.

Je me sens tellement bien, je dois être au paradis. Si mon père était au courant !! Je n'ose même pas imaginé la sentence de ma désobéissance. Et s'il appelait à la maison ? Oh mon dieu ! Si je ne réponds pas, il va savoir que je ne suis pas a la maison ! Il rentrera et … Non je me fais des idées ! Père ne pourra pas faire une chose pareille.

Je sors de la douche, enfile le peignoir vert foncé de Draco. Il est très confortable : doux et moelleux. On s'y sent en sécurité, c'est très agréable. Je n'ai plus envie de le quitter. Je quitte la salle de bain, traverse le couloir frais pour arriver dans ma chambre. Un paquet est posé sur mon lit.

Je l'ouvre et j'y trouve une robe. Je la déplie pour mieux la regarder. Elle était magnifique ! J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre pour aller remercier Draco et je tourne la tête en entendant la porte de la salle de bain se fermer… Il était la, se tenant devant moi, des gouttelettes coulaient encore sur sa peau blanche. Une serviette, qu'il tenait d'une main, était accrochée autour de sa taille ... Ses cheveux blonds platines, encore mouillés, étaient dans tout les sens. Son regard s'assombrit en me voyant ... lui donnant un air rebelle ...

Tout d'un coup, je comprenais ce que ces filles aimaient chez Draco.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois Hermione? Susurra Draco d'une voix sensuelle.

J'étais tellement absorbée par ce beau corps que je ne remarqua même pas que Draco s'était rapproché de moi avec une allure féline. Il avait une confiance en lui, une aisance dans ses mouvement qui m'impresionnais toujours ...

- Pas du tout ! Répliquai-je du mieux que je pouvais ... Non non Ne rougis paaas !! Trop tard, un feu s'était propagé sur mes joues sans que je le veuille.

- Tu rougis Mione ! Se moqua t-il.

- Ne crois pas que tu es irrésistible Draco, tu es ridicule. lançais- je agressive. Rrrh il m'enerve a tout le temps se moquer de moi !!!

Il avança de plus en plus tandis que je reculais du mieux que je pouvais ...

- Oh, je ne le crois pas Mione. Je le sais.

Il finit sa phrase près de l'oreille de la belle brune qui frissonna à cette proximité. Draco partit sans laisser Hermione s'expliquer ou quoi que ce soit. Celle-ci furieuse contre elle-même à cause de ses hormones et furieuse contre Draco d'avoir joué ainsi avec elle. Elle retourna dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Foie de Hermione, il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Oh oui ! On ne ridiculisait pas Hermione ainsi !!!

Je mis des sous-vêtements noirs, enfila la robe. Elle était merveilleuse. Simple, grise/noire, elle était munie de fines bretelles noires en soie qui reposaient à la limite des épaules et des bras. Un décolleté pas trop plongeant, la robe se collait parfaitement sur mes formes. Sur le ventre, une ceinture de soie noire entourait ma taille. La robe prenait un peu plus de volume à partir de mes hanches. Elle se terminait au niveau de mes genoux. Draco avait beaucoup de goût.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain, en s'assurant que Draco n'y était pas et qu'elle ne le croisera pas. Elle peigna ses cheveux bouclés, les attacha en chignon, en sélectionnant des mèches qu'elle laissa vagabonder sur son dos et son cou. Elle prit un crayon noir, et fit le contour de ses yeux, comme le lui avait montré l'esthéticienne. Elle prit aussi le mascara qu'elle mit d'une main experte sur ses cils. Avec une douceur, elle fit glisser le gloss à la fraise sur les lèvres. Elle termina sa toilette en mettant un parfum à la vanille. Elle retourna discrètement dans sa chambre. Elle se saisit de ses chaussures à talons noires et les mit. Mione regarda l'heure : 19h30. Pile dans les temps. Draco, vêtu d'un smoking blanc, frappa à sa porte. Elle lui ouvrit. Il la regarda de haut en bas et laissa échapper un « Waouh ! »

- Arrête de baver Draco ! Dis-je narquoise

- Mais je ne bave pas !

- C'est quoi cette petite goutte d'eau qui perle ta lèvre ? ... répondis-je avec un sourire de fierté !

Draco s'essuya la lèvre, me tend le bras et dit :

- Mademoiselle, le dîner est servit. Permettez-moi de vous accompagner jusqu'à la table.

- Avec plaisir Monsieur. Je lui prit le bras et il m'amena jusqu'a la table ou un diner succulent nous attendais ...

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Je deteste le droit administratif ... MAIS JE KIFFE LE CHOCOLAT ( et la review au passage ... ) ...


	23. Chapter 13 Paradis

Mouahahaha! Chose promise chose due !

Je voudrais remercier tout mes revieweuses ( er ? ) pour ce prix, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ( Euhh ... Nao tu t'es gouré de cérémonie la ... OUPS ! )

Bref ! Merci a Jones17, Legitimedemence, Luxiole ( et ses reveiw délirantes ... il faut le dire !! ), Zelie, Katycate, fouzia ...

_fOUZIA : Naaan elle va pas le revoir ... Quoique ? ... Muf Muf ! Merci pour ta review ^^_

* * *

Paradis :

XIII) Noël 

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce matin. L'image de Mione, me regardant avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes restaient collée sur mes rétines. Son odeur embaume encore mon esprit. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Une pulsion. Oui, une pulsion. Faut dire que cela fait au moins trois mois que je n'ai plus touché au corps d'une femme. Le seul qui m'attire, celui qui ne quitte plus mes rêves, l'unique que je réclame : c'est le sien.

Elle hante mes plus fous désirs, mes moindres envies, remplissant mon cœur d'une chaleur inconnue. Ses gestes banals, son regard droit, sa ligne, sa façon de penser, je veux qu'elle m'appartienne, j'en veux encore plus, la sentir frissonner, connaître ses soucis, la couvrir de toute la tendresse que je peux offrir.

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je parle de ma Mione, mon amie d'enfance.

**Non, je ne peux plus me contenter de ce statut.**

C'est comme si mon cœur me hurlait de l'attraper, de la chouchouter, de l'embrasser. Est-ce cela « _L'Amour ?_ ».

La journée passa sans autre encombre. Hermione n'osait plus vraiment me regarder dans les yeux. Apparemment, cela n'a pas chamboulé que moi ! Vers 18h je commence à préparer le dîner. En apéro, du foie gras de canard avec des tartines grillées, suivit en entrée d'huîtres, qui seront le prélude de la dinde aux marrons accompagnée de patates ( le classique de Noël ), le fromage et pour terminer le dîner, la traditionnelle bûche de Noël.

A 19h, Mione me dit qu'elle va prendre une douche. Je lui prête mon peignoir, n'ayant rien d'autre à lui donner. Je lui annonce également que je lui dépose ses affaires pour la soirée dans sa chambre, ce que je fis des que j'entendis la douche coulée. Un repas de Noël n'est pas à prendre à la légère, tradition familiale oblige.

Mione sort de la douche, enfile le peignoir et sort de la salle de bain, j'en profite pour y rentré et prendre une douche plus que rapide. C'était ma troisième douche de la journée. Je sors a mon tour de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de ma taille et je vois sortir Mione de sa chambre, toujours vêtue d'un simple peignoir, les cheveux mouillés qui la rendaient très sexy. Elle me regardait, avide de voir ma musculature. Comme quoi DIEU fais bien les choses ... Que voulez-vous ? je suis Par-fait !

Je décide alors de la taquiner :

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois Hermione? Murmurai-je avec toute la sensualité possible.

Je m'approche d'elle tranquillement. Elle semblait totalement ailleurs. Je sentais son regard me détailler, ce qui me plaisait fort bien.

- Pas du tout ! Répliqua t-elle en rougissant.

- Tu rougis Mione ! Me moquais-je. Qu'elle était ravissante, avec cet air de petit enfant complètement déstabilisé.

- Ne crois pas que tu es irrésistible Draco, tu es ridicule. lança t-elle pour tenter de me tenir tête ! Tutututu !! On ne peut tenir tête a un Malefoy !

Je m'avance de plus en plus tandis qu'elle reculait encore plus, jusqu'à ce que le mur l'arrête...

- Oh, je ne le crois pas Mione. Je le sais.

Je finis ma phrase près de l'oreille de ma belle brune qui frissonna à cette proximité, c'était exactement l'effet voulu. Mmmh J'aime vraiment quand elles font ca... Son parfum me titille alors les narines ... Il n'y a pas a dire, cette fille est ... envoutante ... Aaah mon coeur bat si fort ! Va-t-elle l'entendre ? Ah ! elle lève les yeux ! Mon dieu me regarde pas comme sa j'ai envie de te prendre la contre moi, de te serrer dans mes bras ...

Non, c'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment, ni d'ailleurs la tenue. Il faut quelque chose de plus romantique. C'est quand meme pour Elle.

Alors, à contre-cœur, Draco s'écarta de Mione et regagna lentement sa chambre, dégustant sa victoire : voir Hermione en peignoir et la faire rougir. Il ria intérieurement ( Comme un vieux sadique) puis regarda sa garde robe. Il prit deux smokings : un noir et bleu et un blanc et noir. Après le dilemme intérieur résolut, il choisit le blanc avec une chemise verte clair ( pour faire ressortir ses yeux). Une fois mon apparat mis, je jette un coup d'œil a ma montre : 19h29. Il était à l'heure. Il se dirigea vers la porte de Hermione et frappa après avoir attendu le 30 s'afficher sur sa montre. Elle lui offrit.

Tout simplement magnifique. Je ne savais poser de mot sur ce que je voyais, une beauté ? Une nymphe ? Non, une déesse. Elle était sublime. La robe noire épousait parfaitement ses formes, le léger maquillage mettait en valeur ses yeux marrons-verts.

Je ne pus qu'échapper un « Waouh »

- Arrête de baver Draco !

- Mais je ne bave pas ! Répliquai-je. _Je dégouline nuance ..._ ( ROH LE COCHON ! )

- C'est quoi cette petite goutte d'eau qui perle ta lèvre ?

Je m'essuie la lèvre, lui tend le bras et dis :

- Mademoiselle, le dîner est servit. Permettez-moi de vous accompagner jusqu'à la table.

- Avec plaisir Monsieur. Elle me prit le bras et nous sommes allés nous installer.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Acheter un bavoir en review pour Dray ...


	24. Chapter 14 Fusion

_Muf Muf MUF !_

Merci pour vos REVIEEEEWS ^^

_sandra : Vii ... moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé en la marquant cette petite phrase XD ... a oui en effet... il ne se recoiffe plus ... Il est SERIEUX POUR UNE FOIS XD ..._

Il fait beau un ? COMMENT ? Un avis de tempete ? Hum ...

* * *

_XIV) Une Soirée forte en émotion. ( partie 1)_

Le dîner se déroula à la perfection. Hermione et Draco degustaient le repas, savourant chaque saveur apportée par les plats, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, juste le strict minimum de quoi combler les blancs. 23h sonna lorsque nos deux amis eurent fini leur dessert. Ils débarrassèrent et nettoyèrent la table. Draco se demandait où se trouvait le cadeau de Hermione.

« Attends-moi dix secondes, je dois aller chercher quelque chose » dit-il

Cela faisait dix minutes que Draco était partis, et Hermione s'ennuyait ferme. Elle décida de regarder les albums photo qui séjournait dans la bibliothèque familiale. Elle se marra de voir Draco tout petit, déjà entrain de poser pour sa mère. Les premières bêtises, les premiers pleurs …

Mione survola ainsi tout le passé de son ami. Elle prit un autre album et Tomba sur une photo d'elle accompagné de sa meilleure amie : Pansy. On pouvait remarquer sur cette photo que Draco, Pansy et Ron regardaient l'objectif, tandis qu'elle regardait Ron. Comme elle avait pu l'aimer ! Les larmes coulèrent. Elle tourna la page et vu d'autre photo, notamment d'elle et de Ron. Tout a coup, une feuille de papier glissa de l'album. Elle se saisit de cette lettre ou elle pouvait reconnaître l'écriture de Ron et Draco. Vu l'état du papier, elle comprit qu'elle avait été écrite pendant un cour.  
( petite indication pour le lecteur : = Draco = Ron ^^ )

_Je te parie que ton couple ne dura pas._

_Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_

_Bah tu n'aimes pas Mione, cela se voit ! Elle partira vite avec un autre !_

_Tu dis n'importe quoi, notre amour est VRAI ! Elle ne pourra pas partir comme cela._

_C'est cela, je peux l'avoir quand je veux ! N'oublie pas, je suis le grand Draco !_

_Tu parles !_

_Tu veux parier ?_

_Ouais ! Je parie que tu vas te prendre un gros râteau. _

_Et moi je parie que tu seras cocu dès mercredi après-midi !_

Hermione lut et relut les mots. Elle avait été l'enjeu d'un pari stupide ? Non. C'était impossible. _Tu seras cocu dès mercredi après- midi_. Mercredi après-midi ?

Oh ! Elle s'en souvenait à présent. Draco lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans le parc municipal un mercredi après midi. Ils avaient parlé de choses et d'autres, ils étaient allés au cinéma voir un film de Disney, avaient mangé des glaces et au moment de se quitter, Draco l'avait sans faire exprès rater sa joue et l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres.

On nous avait donc vu ? Impossible, il n'y avait personne ! Le lendemain, j'étais malade et je n'avais pas pu venir en classe … Alors c'était cela ! Il a joué avec moi ! Il a tout détruit !

Hermione était assise par terre, sous le choc. Elle se remémorait tout ce qu'elle avait su subir, comment les choses ont vite empiré :

_Les élèves de sa classe ne lui parlaient plus, Pansy l'ignorait, Ron la repoussait. Dans les couloirs tous la traitaient de sale « Pute ». A la cantine, ils lui lançaient du pain, de l'eau et de la nourriture en tout genre. Mais aucun adulte intervenaient. Draco lui disait que cela allait passer et restait de temps en temps avec elle. Puis est arrivé ce fameux jour où des potes de Ron lui avaient parlé :_

_-Tu te crois belle et intelligente ? _

_-Mais pas du tout !_

On la frappa

_- T'as osé tromper Ron, alors que c'est un mec super sympa !_

_- Mais vous dites n'importe quoi !_

On la tabassa

_- T'es même pas bonne à violer _

_Violer ? Le mot retenti encore et encore dans la tête de Hermione. Les images de son père lui reviennent en tête. Elle Tomba dans les pommes._

La colère de Hermione monta en elle, la faisant trembler. Draco arriva

« Excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi long ! Mais je ne savais plus où j'avais pu le mettre !

Hermione ? »

Draco s'approcha d'elle et vu qu'elle tenait d'une main un album photo, celui de son collège, et de l'autre une lettre. Il la reconnu tout de suite.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer…

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu t'es foutu de moi ! Cracha Hermione.

- Mais pas du tout !

- Arrête ! Tu n'es qu'un bâtard !

Hermione lui lança l'album dans la figure, le faisant vaciller avec surprise et douleur. Puis elle se leva rapidement, couru à travers la maison, sortit et parti loin de ce traître de Draco.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Aouch ... un album dans la figure sa fait mal ! Par contre une petite review ...


	25. Chapter 14 bis Fusion

Oyez Oyez Gentes Dames et Gentes Damoiseaux, voici la suite du précend chapitre ( hum ... logique un ? )

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !!**

_Nini : En effet ! Voila fort longtmps ( Ca y est ... Nao est parti dans son trip moyenageux) que je ne t'avais point lue ! En espérant que ce chapitre comble tes espérances ( Waaah Nao !! Trop fortteeee en Français ... enfin regarder pas l'orthographe SVP )_

_Sandra : aaah !!! Mais tu sais ... s'ils se réconciliaient pas ... bin yorait pas de suite ^-^ XD ... et oui l'amouuur !! ( je sais pas pourquoi je dis sa, mais je le dis quand meme ... Nao va te coucher bordel !! )_

Muf Muf Muf !! J'ai pu voir qu'il y avait de nouveaux revieweuses !!! Donc un grand merci a :

***So00o-SpECiAl* Kattycate***

Et puis ... Merci a Nini et Sandra ^^

Et je n'oublie pas les habituées ^-^ **Luxiole, Jones17, Legitimedemence ^^**

Pour ce chapitre ... Je vous demanderez une seule chose !

Avoir un paquet de mouchoir a côté de vous ( on sait jamais ! L'auteur n'es pas responsable de certains débordements ...)

_

* * *

_

_XIV) Une Soirée forte en émotion. ( partie 2)_

Hermione courait à travers les champs depuis une bonne heure. L'air était gelé, le sol humide, la jeune fille Tomba plusieurs fois à cause de ses talons. Elle se relevait, le ciel sombre et menaçant grondait. Il fallait vite trouver un abri. Essoufflée, elle regarda autour d'elle afin d'apercevoir un quelconque refuge. La pluie commença à arroser la vaste campagne, n'épargnant pas la demoiselle. Grâce à un éclair, elle put voir une sorte d'église à l'abandon non loin d'elle. Elle courut pour pouvoir y trouver l'asile. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment à moitié effondrée, pourtant quelques traces d'une occupation humaine demeuraient : les bancs en bois étaient encore en bon état, des rideaux miteux et déchirés recouvraient encore les parloirs détruits, les vitraux étaient soit brisés, soit fissurés. Elle avança toujours, évitant les flaques présente au sol, pour arriver près de l'autel en marbre blanc, où un ange présentait une coupole d'eau. Le reste de l'église était en ruines.

Elle s'assied, ramenant ses jambes près de son corps afin de conserver un maximum de chaleur. Elle renifla. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, sa robe presque déchirée. Sur ses jambes, coulaient l'eau, la boue et le sang. Des ampoules indiquèrent à Hermione que ses pieds n'étaient pas en forme non plus. Elle enleva ses talons, laissant ses pieds meurtris sur le carrelage gelé. Le visage sur ses genoux, Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait devenir, ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire.

La pluie s'était transformé en averse, une véritable tempête frappait aux murs qui tenaient encore. Le vent hurlait à travers ce qui restait des vitraux. La température ne cessait de chuter. Le souffle de Hermione commençait à fléchir, ses lèvres violacées ne demandaient qu'un peu d'eau. Elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer, ses joues creusées par les larmes et la fatigue devinrent très vite aussi pâles que le marbre de l'autel. Il fallait tenir, au moins jusqu'au petit matin. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas s'endormir, mais le froid avait engourdi ses muscles. Ses yeux piquaient, elle ne pouvait plus résister au sommeil éternel qui l'attendait. La pardonnerai-t-on de ses pêchés ? Enfin, elle allait revoir sa douce et tendre mère.

Tout d'un coup, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit en volée. Draco, habillé d'un jean et d'un manteau noir trempé par le mauvais temps, se tenait droit, le visage fermé. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle. Hermione prit peur et essaya de se fuir. Cependant son corps ne suivit pas le mouvement et elle reTomba sur les fesses. Draco était à présent en face d'elle.

Je savais que tu serais là, déclara-t-il d'une voix tranquille.

- Comment ? Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Intuition masculine (1) . Aller, viens, on rentre. Dit-il en lui prenant le bras pour qu'elle puisse se lever.

- NON ! Cria t-elle en le repoussant. Tu n'es qu'un pourri ! Tu veux me blesser plus que je le suis ! Je ne suis plus ton jouet !

Malgré toute sa volonté, Hermione hoqueta et pleura. Draco la regarda stupéfait

- Mais qu'est ce que tu …

- Je sais parfaitement que tu t'en fiches de moi ! Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à moi !

Son père ... et maintenant la trahison de Draco, celui en qui elle croyait le plus, ... celui qu'elle ...

- Je peux très bien mourir maintenant !

Elle se saisit vivement d'un bout de fer qui reposait près d'elle. Sa main tremblait. Avait-on le droit de mourir devant Dieu ?

- Arête tes conneries ! Hurla Draco.

- Laisse-moi ! Cria Hermione, complément désespérée.

Elle leva le bout de fer en arrière afin de pouvoir atteindre la nuque. D'un geste, Draco se jeta sur la jeune fille, attrapa le bout de fer et le lança, tout en gardant Hermione contre lui. Celle-ci se débattait, le tapait, le griffait, le traitant de tous les noms jusqu'à ce que Draco lui leva le menton afin de la regarder. Le visage de Hermione était sillonné par les larmes chaudes qui coulaient de ses yeux chocolats. Ses cheveux se collaient à sa peau pâle, ses lèvres, glacés par la température ambiante étaient devenue bleues/violettes.

Avec délicatesse, Draco essuya ses larmes, décolla les cheveux, puis, approcha son visage pour déposer sur les lèvres de son amie, un léger baiser. Il se releva, caressant les cheveux trempés de la jeune fille, la regardant droit dans les yeux il lui souffla :

- Comment ? Toi ? Un jeu ? Où as-tu lu cela ? Lorsque tu dis que je m'en fiche si jamais tu mourais, c'est faux. Si tu mourais, j'en mourrai également. Ma petite Hermione, tu n'es pas seulement une amie pour moi, tu n'es pas ma confidente, ni une camarade de classe. Non, tu es mon oxygène, ma passion, ma raison, tu es ma vie. Sans toi, je ne serai plus rien. Avec ton regard de braise, tu as allumé un feu en moi qui alors me consume lorsque tu es loin de moi. Tu m'as accepté en tant qu'Homme et non comme un beau gosse pas très futé. Tu as toujours été la pour moi, et malgré le fait que je t'ai fait du mal pendant notre enfance, tu es toujours revenue près de moi avec un sourire. Ce sourire si chaleureux m'a réconforté un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu es mon univers caché, mon sourire inavoué, tu es tout pour moi.

(1) Et oui ... tout est possible dans une fic ...

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Acheter un mouchoir en review ...


	26. Chapter 15

Muf Muf !!

Merci pour vos reviiiew ^^

En voyant que vous mourriez ( euh petre pas quand meme xD ) d'avoir la suite ... j'ai succombé ... et la voila !!! XD

En espérant que vous aimiez toujours :p

* * *

Enfer :

_XV) Une belle surprise. _

« Tu es tout pour moi »

Je regardais Draco, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Son souffle sur mon visage me réchauffait. Je sentais mon corps de plus en plus lourd. Puis, je m'effondra dans les bras protecteurs de Draco.

Lorsque que je me suis réveillée, il était 10h du matin, le 25 décembre. Je m'assis dans mon lit. Draco avait du me laver et m'habiller pour enfin me glisser dans mon lit.

Mon regard se perd dans le vide.

«_ Si tu mourais, j'en mourrai également. Ma petite Hermione, tu n'es pas seulement une amie pour moi, tu n'es pas ma confidente, ni une camarade de classe. Non, tu es mon oxygène, ma passion, ma raison, tu es ma vie. Sans toi, je ne serai plus rien. Avec ton regard de braise, tu as allumé un feu en moi qui alors me consume lorsque tu es loin de moi. Tu m'as accepté en tant qu'Homme et non comme un beau gosse pas très futé. Tu as toujours été la pour moi, et malgré le fait que je t'ai fait du mal pendant notre enfance, tu es toujours revenue près de moi avec un sourire. Ce sourire si chaleureux m'a réconforté un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu es mon univers caché, mon sourire inavoué, tu es tout pour moi. »_

Je rougis violemment à cette pensée. Comment oublié cette déclaration ? Mais que c'est-il passé après ? Je ne m'en souviens plus trop. J'entends encore le bruit de la tempête cognant sur les vestiges de l'église et la mélodie crée par les battements du cœur de Draco.

Les grognements de mon ventre me font émerger dans la réalité. Tel un chat, je m'étire dans mon lit. Mes membres sont encore engourdis par la nuit, mais ils sont opérationnels. Je me lève, tire le rideau afin que le jour puisse pénétrer dans la pièce. Je suis alors surprise de voir qu'à l'extérieur, malgré la tempête de la nuit, tout est blanc. La neige a crée une couverture moelleuse qui recouvrent la nature. La vue de tant de blancheur m'éblouie vite. Je me retourne et me dirige vers mon lit, que je fais. Après cela, je prends un jean blanc et une camisole rose, des sous-vêtements et je file sous la douche.

Après m'être habillée, je descends. Aucune trace de Draco. Je regarde dehors, sa voiture est pourtant là. Il est peut-être allé faire les courses. Un 25 décembre ? Bah je lui demanderai lorsqu'il reviendra. Je prends un bol, me sert un chocolat chaud, me fait griller du pain… je me sens totalement chez moi dans cette maison. Après m'être restaurée, je range tout et je vais dans le salon ou se trouve le sapin. J'y découvre un cadeau. Curieuse, je m'approche et je lis sur le papier mon prénom. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine : un cadeau ? Pour moi ? Non ? Je prends le présent. Il était emballé dans un papier cadeau bleu nuit avec des étoiles.

Le prénom Hermione était écrit avec une belle encre, sur un papier a part. Avec des mains tremblantes d'excitation, je défis le tissu, puis le papier pour me retrouver face à une boite blanche.

Je l'ouvris pour découvrir, un collier. Celui-ci était en argent pur, il était magnifique. Le pendentif était un cœur en cristal bleu, il reposait sur une plaque en argent. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre. Dans ce cadeau, je pouvais voir l'amour que Draco me portait.

En repensant la soirée d'hier, je me sentais sotte. Il avait eu le courage de me suivre, de me faire sa déclaration et maintenant, il m'offre ce cadeau. Mes larmes coulèrent sous l'émotion. Mon cœur était lourd dans ma poitrine. La honte ? J'étais perdue dans mes propres émotions.

Le porte s'ouvrit et c'est un Draco avec un manteau noir surplombé de neige qui rentra dans la maison. Il se dévêtit, mis son manteau près d'un radiateur afin qu'il puisse sécher et se dirigea lentement vers le salon où je me trouvais. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir vue alors j'en profite pour le détailler. J'ai eu mille et une fois l'occasion de le faire, mais jusqu'à présent, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Il était beau. Son teint pâle se mariait parfaitement avec le pull Lacoste (1) rose qu'il portait. Une chemise noire, en dessus du pull, faisait ressortir également sa couleur de peau. Quant au bas, il portait un traditionnel jean qui lui allait bien.

Soudain, il remarqua ma présence et sourit :

- Alors princesse ? Bien dormi ? dit-il d'une voix calme et posée qui reveilla mon petit coeur qui fit un bond quand mon regard croisa le sien ...

- Comme un ange ! répondis-je

Tant mieux.

Il nota le fait que je porte le collier, et rougit :

- Il te plait ?

- Beaucoup.

Je rougis également, je fixe le sol et je bafouille quelque chose qui ressemblait à un : Merci.

Il ria, s'approcha de moi, mit ses mains sur mon cou et me laissa un baiser sur le front. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse record. Que faire ? Que faire ?

Draco remarque alors ma panique et me dit lentement :

- Mes parents arrivent tout à l'heure.

S'il voulait me faire arrêter de paniquer, bah c'est raté.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... un homme ne comprendra jamais une femme ... parcontre une petite review est tout a fait comprise ... XD


	27. Chapter 15 Paradis

snif ... Les vacances sont finies :'( :'( LA VIE EST TROP CRUELLE !! na !!

Bon bin ... on se retrouve vendredi ... ou avant :p

Merci pour vos revieeeww

_Sandra : Et oui ... Draco ou l'art de casser tout l'ambiance XD_

_Nini : je te rassure ... j'adore les écrires HAHAHAHA petit plaisir personnel ... Draco est riche ... il peut se permettre sa !! ( surtout qu'il lui a quand meme brisé le coeur avant :( )_

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWS ^^**

J'adore avoir vos impressions ^^, vos petits trips ... auquels je me fais une joie de répondre :p :p

* * *

Paradis :

_XV) Renversement_

« Tu es tout pour moi »

Hermione me regardait avec des grands yeux. Serrer contre moi, je sentais son souffle régulier s'atténuer. Il faut dire qu'elle était en robe assez légère et courte, trempée jusqu'à l'os, dans une église en plein hiver. Allez chercher l'erreur. Soudain, je sentis son corps partir en arrière. Je la retiens pour m'apercevoir qu'elle était inconsciente. Je la soulève et je la porte comme une mariée endormie à travers l'église.

Le silence, brisé par la résonance de mes pas, m'indiquait que la tempête s'était calmée pour le moment. Avec mon pied, je pousse la porte, la neige commence à Tomber. Les nuages s'étaient éloignés dans la noirceur de la nuit et la blancheur de la neige illuminait la campagne. Je regarde ma princesse, enroulée dans mon manteau, dormant toujours dans mes bras. Son teint pâle avec ses lèvres violettes était mis en valeur grâce à la lumière de la lune. Elle était magnifique.

Je la dépose sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture garée juste a coté de l'église. Je ferme la portière et j'admire encore la beauté de ce paysage contrasté entre le blanc et le noir. Je me hâte ensuite de rentrer dans ma voiture, de démarrer et de filer au plus vite a la maison.

Une fois arrivés, je dépose sur mon lit Mione. Je fais couler l'eau du bain a une température tiède afin de réchauffer au mieux son corps. Une fois le bain prêt, je déshabille ma tendre et je la fais glisser doucement dans un lit aquatique. Peu a peu, grâce à la chaleur du bain, Mione retrouve ses couleurs. Je regarde son corps : des bleus, des hématomes plus ou moins grands, des cicatrices dans tous les sens. Je devine facilement le traitement que son père exerce sur elle. La boue, la sueur, le sang et les autres impuretés qui s'étaient collées à elle durant ces dernières heures partirent rapidement du corps de ma dulcinée pour laisser place à une peau quasi-neuve toute propre.

Je plonge mes mains dans le bain pour passer au-dessus de son corps et avec un effort surhumain, je la remonte. Je la re-dépose sur mon lit, où j'avais préalablement posé une serviette. Une fois ma princesse allongée, je prends d'autres serviettes pour la sécher. Je prends également un pyjama que je lui mets. Une fois toutes ses opérations accomplies, je la transporte jusqu'à son lit.

Elle ressemblait à la belle au bois dormant. Je laisse un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais elle ne s'éveille pas. Je ne suis donc pas son prince.

Je quitte la pièce d'un pas lent, et je me retourne une dernière fois pour regarder ma belle endormie. J'éteins la lumière et je ferme la porte avec le cœur lourd. J'avais osé lui faire une déclaration. Vu l'endroit, on aurait pu penser que je la demandais en mariage ! Je souris à cette pensée, je me dirige dans ma chambre où j'avais jeté négligemment mon smoking. Je caresse l'endroit au j'avais laissé Mione avant et après le bain. Assis sur mon lit, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Je remet un peu d'odre dans mes cheveux et je regarde l'heure : 2h30 du matin. Je prends une cigarette et je l'allume. Je me lève et je regarde à travers la fenêtre la neige Tomber. Mon esprit, confus par ces dernières heures, est maintenant totalement vide.

D'un geste mécanique, je porte la cigarette a mes lèvres, aspire une bouffée et l'expire doucement. La fumée m'entoure et me crée un espace de bien-être, de détente. Une fois la cigarette terminée, je reviens à la réalité. Je retourne sur mes pas pour enlever la serviette humide de mon lit et la poser sur un porte-serviettes dans la salle de bain.

Je me rappelle d'un coup que je n'avais pas pu donner mon cadeau a Mione. Je le prends et je descends afin de le poser près du sapin.

3h00. Je me décide alors de me coucher. Une fois allongé sur le canapé, mes yeux se ferment et m'entraînent dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le jour était levé depuis quelque temps lorsque j'ai repris conscience. Il était 8h du matin, le jour de Noël. Je me lève, masse mon cou endolori par ma position de la nuit. Je monte, passe dans ma chambre pour prendre des vêtements, et file sous la douche. Je m'habille, me coiffe et je sors. Je passe dans la chambre de Mione afin de m'assurer qu'elle dormait encore.

Après m'être rassurer de la savoir encore dans la maison, je prends mon manteau et je sors, comme chaque année, souhaiter un « joyeux Noël » a mes voisins. Ceux-ci sont déjà tous rassemblés chez mon voisin Vincent Goyle. En arrivant dans la maison, je sentais l'odeur des pains au chocolat me chatouiller les narines.

Après milles embrassades et discutions autours d'un chocolat chaud et de viennoiseries, je regarde l'heure 10h15. Je dis au revoir à tous et je regagne la maison sous la neige. Je dépose mon manteau humide près du radiateur et je me dirige vers le salon. Soudain je sens un regard se poser sur moi. Hermione était levée, habillée en blanc et rose. Je souris et dis :

- Alors princesse ? Bien dormi ?

- Comme un ange ! Répondit –elle.

- Tant mieux.

Je remarque alors qu'elle porte autour du cou le collier que je lui ai offert. Je rougis :

- Il te plait ?

- Beaucoup. Dit - elle en rougissant également

Elle bafouilla un merci maladroit. Elle est trop mignonne. Je ris et je m'approche d'elle. Je prends son cou si fin dans mes mains et lui dépose avec amour un baiser sur le front. C'est alors que je me rappelle que mes parents m'avaient annoncé au téléphone qu'ils arriveraient le 25 vers midi. Je sors de mes pensées et j'admire Hermione. Elle semble ne pas s'avoir réagir dans ces moments là.

Je lui dis alors quelque chose pour tenter de changer de sujet :

- Mes parents arrivent tout à l'heure.

Je sens alors que ce n'était pas vraiment le truc à dire.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... un review laissé = Bonheur assuré ... ( a la maif ??!! [ clin d'oeil a ceux qui font pigé le calambourg de merde ! ])


	28. Chapter 16 Enfer

Hellooooo !!! Merci pour vos reviiiiews !!! Je passe vite fais par l'intermédiaire d'un des ordis _pourris_ de mon iut :p

Et ouiii !!! Le Guimauve vient s'incruster ici ... pourquoi ??!! vous voulez revoir mon papounet ?

ps : ... aujourd'hui .... c'est mon anniversaire :p :p ... vous vous en foutez un ? Juste le plaisir de le dire ...

* * *

Enfer :

_XVI) L'arrivée des Parents_

Cela faisait 5 min que Draco venait de me dire cela. Et j'avais réussit à me faire une raison, quelque part, dans une famille « normale », on passe Noël en famille. C'est logique.

On mangea tout les deux une dernière fois a 12h. Après le déjeuner, Draco prépara du café car ses parents n'aillaient plus tarder. En effet, a 14h, les parents de Draco apparurent dans le hall d'entrée.

Je connaissais déjà sa mère. Une femme de 37 ans, assez grande, blonde, yeux marron. Elle avait rencontré son mari, Lucius, quelques mois seulement après avoir obtenu son CAP coiffure et avoir atteint ses 19 ans. Elle avait travaillé dur pour aider son mari et élever son enfant. Elle connaissait la valeur de l'argent, et appelait un sou, un sou.

Quant a son père, c'était un homme de 39 ans, grand, blond avec des yeux bleus. Il avait eu la chance d'obtenir tout l'héritage de son grand-père lors de son décès. Ainsi, à 21 ans, il est devenu chef d'entreprise ainsi que milliardaire avec une multitude de terrains. Il a toujours aimé dépenser encore et encore. Heureusement que sa femme l'aida à se réguler avant de Tomber dans la faillite.

A leur arrivée, Narcissa, la mère de Draco, était habillé d'un simple tailleur blanc, une chemise noire, un collant noir et des chaussures a talons blancs. Elle avait ses cheveux relevé en chignon ce qui lui donnait un air strict et autoritaire. Son allure imposait respect et honneur. Lucius, quand a lui, portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche. Typique d'un chef d'entreprise.

-Draco ! Bonjour mon trésor ! Narcissa embrassa son fils et lui fit un gros câlin.

-Peux-tu débarrasser le coffre mon ange ? Ajouta-t-elle pendant que Draco serrait la main de son père.

-Pas de problème Maman.

Une fois Draco partit, je me retrouvais seule devant les deux adultes.

-Hermione ! Comme tu as grandi ! Comment vas-tu ? Dit la mère.

-Très bien merci Madame, et vous ? Répondit poliment Hermione.

-Oh, ne m'appelle pas madame et ne me vouvoie pas ! Tu me vieillis ! Elle ria.

-J'espère que tu resteras parmi nous pendant les fêtes, déclara le père.

-Oh, je ne veux pas m'imposer et vous déranger !

-Non, non pas de problème, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, tu es ici chez toi mon enfant, dit Narcissa.

Je me sentais quelque part soulagée et quelque part en trop.

Draco revient de la voiture, chargé comme une mule. Il portait tous les sacs et les valises. Accompagné de sa mère, il les monta à l'étage, dans la chambre des parents pendant que je préparais le dessert avec son père. Une fois descendus, Narcissa et Draco nous demandèrent de les rejoindre dans le salon. Et la que vis-je ? Une montagne de cadeaux, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. De voir tout cela, je me suis sentie exclue, je ne fais pas partie de leur famille, par conséquent, je ne vais rien recevoir. Je reviens dans la réalité quand la mère de Draco m'appela :

-Hermione ! Hermione !! Viens voir par la !!

Je m'approcha, et je vis qu'il y avait une dizaine de cadeaux avec mon prénom d'écrit. Je me retourna vers Narcissa et la remercia.

-Tu ne peux pas encore me remercier ! Tu ne les as pas ouvert !

Emue, je me suis avancée en regardant Draco, qui comme un gamin, ouvrait ses cadeaux a une vitesse folle en poussant des « ouais ! » « Trop bien ! » « c'est ce que je voulais »

Je m'accroupis près de la pile de cadeaux qui était pour moi. J'entrepris de déballer le premier : un livre sur le droit. Je me retourne :

-Comment avez vous su ?

- Ah cela, c'est le secret, déclara le père.

- C'est la magie de Noël, ajouta la mère.

Je pris le deuxième, le troisième, ainsi de suite jusqu'au neuvième. J'étais comblée. J'avais reçu, un livre sur le droit, un autre sur la politique en général, un parfum, un lecteur MP3, un kit de maquillage, un téléphone portable avec un forfait, une robe, un livre de cuisine et un DVD de Walt Disney : La Belle Et Le Clochard

C'est les larmes aux yeux que je suis allée remercier du fond du cœur les parents de Draco et en m'excusant de rien pouvoir leur offrir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, notre plus beau cadeau est de te voir heureuse. Dit la mère de Draco en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les voisins débarquèrent dans la maison pour fêter Noël comme il se devait ! Gâteaux, bisous, bouteilles et cadeaux s'échangeaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Pour un premier Noël, je me suis bien amusée.

* * *

Pensée ... et pour moi, le plus beau cadeau c'est une petite review 3 ...


	29. Chapter 16 Paradis

MERCI POUR VOS REVIIIIEWS !!!

Rassurez vous, je suis toujours la meme ... mais un chiffre différent au compteur :p :p

_Merciii sandra ... Et oui ... les parents sont trooop coooool !!!_

Oui ... LE choc de voir les parents gentils ... Certains aiment pas trop ... d'autres trouvent cela sympa ... moi je dis ... c'est original XD ...

* * *

Paradis :

_XVI) Pour un sourire_

Hermione avait l'air de bien prendre la nouvelle. Cependant, elle ne prononça pas un seul mot à part « S'il te plait » ou « merci » du moment où je lui ai annoncé l'arrivée de mes parents jusqu'au moment où, après avoir mangé puis débarrasser, mes parents sont arrivés.

Comme d'habitude, Maman finit une entrée foudroyante

- Draco ! Bonjour mon trésor !

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras, à m'étouffer, puis elle m'embrasse.

- Peux-tu débarrasser le coffre mon ange ? ajouta-t-elle pendant que je serrai la main de papa

- Pas de problème Maman.

Je sortis, laissant Hermione avec mes parents. Je sais qu'ils ne vont pas la manger, mais elle était très mal a l'aise avec eux. Il faut préciser que mes parents ont d'abord l'air froid et distant, mais dans le fond, ce sont des gens simples qui n'aiment pas ce prendre la tête. J'ouvre le coffre de la BM pour voir l'ampleur de la tache à effectuer. Deux valises, quatre sacs. Adieu mon très cher dos ! Je pris les affaires, maman arriva et ferma le coffre, puis elle me guida jusqu'à sa chambre :

- Que s'est-il passé avec Hermione ? demanda- telle

-Rien de spécial pourquoi ?

-Elle a l'air d'avoir changé, elle est plus … plus expressive qu'avant. Hésita- t-elle.

-Quelque part tant mieux.

Je regarde ma mère avec un pincement au cœur et je dis :

-Je crois que son père la viol.

-Oh mon dieu, pauvre petite, déclara ma mère triste. Mais, ajouta-telle, quelque part je le savais déjà

- Ah bon ?!

- Mais oui réfléchis, elle a dis être enceinte, or pour être enceinte, il faut avoir des relations physiques. Comment une fille aussi reclus du monde aurait pu avoir un petit ami ?

- Pas bête comme raisonnement.

- Bon allez, aide-moi, on va poser les cadeaux.

Une fois les cadeaux déposer au près du sapin, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, maman et moi appelèrent papa et Mione. Ceux-ci enfin arrivé, j'ai pu ouvrir mes cadeaux. Une serviette de plage, une wii, une PSP, un nouveau parfum, quelques souvenirs de New York, un peu d'argent …

Je jette un coup d'œil à Hermione qui déballait également ses cadeaux. Elle était trop mignonne à s'émerveiller devant chaque cadeau, comme si c'était des cadeaux du ciel. Elle était trop chou, surtout lorsqu'elle pliait des papiers cadeaux, pour les garder. Elle les trouvait très beau. C'est à ce moment la que je me suis rappelé que c'était son premier Noël. Maman le savait aussi puisque je lui avais dis.

Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil complice lorsque Hermione demanda comment elle savait pour ses goûts. Je savais pertinemment que Mione voulait devenir avocate. C'était son grand rêve. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir une bourse dans le lycée des Orchidées.

En effet, les élèves qui en sortaient pouvaient plus facilement s'inscrire dans les hautes universités de droit, de biologie et de commerce.

Je regarde furtivement la pendule pour voir qu'il était 16h. C'est à cette heure que j'avais dis aux voisins de venir pour voir mes parents. Ils ne furent pas en retard. A 16h01, les voisins sonnèrent à la porte afin de pouvoir échanger chocolats, bisous, cadeaux, gâteaux et autres. C'était trop la fête. J'ai même plus apercevoir Mione rire avec Maman devant un pingouin qu'on venait d'offrir à ma mère. Le rire de Mione me redonna de la chaleur dans mon cœur. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas vu rire comme cela ?

- Mon fils serait-il amoureux ? murmura mon père

- Je le crains…

- Amour sincère ?

- Je le crains également…

- Tiens, cela serai pour la première fois, souffla mon père surpris.

-Exactement, soupirai-je.

- Va mon fils, je suis fier de toi.

- Merci papa.

Je souris à mon père. Lui aussi avait été un dom juan durant sa jeunesse. Mais, il y a un mais, il a rencontré ma mère et cela à tout changé dans sa vie. Je comprenais à présent la puissance du lien qui les unissait. J'espérais secrètement qu'il en serait de même entre moi et Mione.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... La rentrée est arrivée ... En espérant que la review ne parte pas en vacances :( ...


	30. Chapter 17 Fusion LA revelation

Merci pour vos reviiew ^^

_I've seen that lot of people of the world read my fic !! Thanks you very much !! I hope you understand all the story !! _

Voila c'était un petit mot pour mes admirateurs ( euh fo pas exgarer la Nao ... ) du monde entier !!! Trop la surprise (en m'amusant avec les trucs de fanfictions) oooh ! Y a des gens de chine qui la lise !!! Waaaah !! XD

_Sandra : et oui ... Lucius sympa ... c'est toujours bizarre ... XD mais j'aime bien ! C'est marrant XD_

_Nini : xD ... Viii !! La penséedu jouuur !! Element immanquable de la fic !! ( MDR faut petre pas pousser mémé dans les orties quand meme ! xD )_

_

* * *

_

_XVII) Courage_

-J'en ai marre d'être ici, c'est trop petit ! Soupira le père de Draco

- Roh ! Tu ne peux pas arrêter de te plaindre un peu ? sermonna la mère

Draco et Hermione se regardaient. C'était trop drôle de voir le père se faire gronder toutes les deux minutes par la mère. Ils finirent de manger, débarrassèrent et montèrent. Arrivés dans la chambre Mione demanda pourquoi le père de Draco trouvait leur maison petite.

- Ah ! Cela ? Oh, c'est juste que cette maison n'est pas notre résidence principale. C'est une de nos maisons secondaires. J'y habite car elle n'est pas loin du lycée. Notre résidence principale se situe sur une de nos îles privées. Je t'y emmènerai un de ces quatre.

Décidément, Draco impressionnera toujours Hermione. Sa famille était si riche ! Quelque part, si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne serait pas au lycée des Orchidées. En effet, pour rentrer dans ce lycée il faut un : la lignée de la famille, deux : la fortune. J'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir rentrée en tant que boursière étant donné que mon père ne voulait même pas m'inscrire. Les élèves me martyrisent aussi à cause de cela.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Mione, assise sur le lit de Draco, n'avait pas remarqué que celui-ci c'était dangereusement rapproché. D'un coup, il l'attrapa par derrière et l'allongea sous lui, sur le lit. Avec la surprise, Hermione avait crié. Draco riait aux éclats, tandis que Mione, rouge comme une Tomate criait : C'est pas drôle !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvra, laissant place à la mère de Draco. Les deux adolescents cessèrent leur jeu et s'assiérent normalement.

-Hermione peux-tu venir une minute ? Nous avons à te parler.

Hermione se leva pour suivre la mère qui était déjà redescendue. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna et regarda Draco. Celui-ci compris le message et la rejoint. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le petit salon, où, la mère discutait avec Alastor Maugrey, le voisin d'en face. Ils s'assirent tous les deux, cote à cote, sur le canapé.

- Hermione, Alastor est notre voisin, mais également un officier de police avec un bon grade. Si je l'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour que tu lui parles de ta situation

La jeune fille se sentait mal a l'aise. Elle regarda le sol sans pouvoir parler

- Maintenant que tu es presque majeure, tu peux plus facilement porter plainte. Si tu le fais maintenant, tu seras tranquille pour la suite.

Hermione regarda Narcissa. Elle hésitait

- En ce qui concerne le logement, pas d'inquiétude, nous pourrons t'héberger. Nous sommes la pour te protéger. Le tout maintenant c'est que tu parles. Ajouta la mère

Mione soupira. La mère de Draco avait raison. Il fallait que cela se termine. Elle en pouvait plus endurer cette situation. Mais elle avait honte, tellement honte d'elle, de son corps, de son père. Elle avait un nœud dans la gorge, empêchant les mots de sortir, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Fixant toujours le sol, Mione crut qu'elle allait vomir. Tout doucement, Draco prit la main de la demoiselle.

- Courage, tu peux le faire. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai-la.

Au bout de 10 minutes après une longue réfléxion sur comment elle allait l'annoncer, Hermione leva la tête et dit d'une voix cassée :

- Mon père me frappe régulièrement, quoique je fasse, il me maltraite depuis le suicide de ma mère il y a peu près 5 ans. Au début, il me donnait des claques, puis des coups avec les poings ou avec des objets et depuis 3 ou 4 ans, il me …

Les mots lui échappaient, un sanglot la secoua. La honte la reprit, lui serra la gorge et l'estomac encore plus fort, les larmes coulaient. Draco mit sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à finir sa phrase.

- Il me … il me … Mione renifla une dernière fois avant de dire : Il me viol.

J'ai vraiment réussit à le dire ? Le nœud intérieur m'étranglait encore mais moins. Pardon, pardon, pardon… pardon d'être faible. Mes larmes ne cessent de couler sur mon visage. Pourquoi père est-il ainsi avec moi ? N'avait-il pas aimé ma mère avec amour ? Ne m'avait-il pas voulut ? Pourquoi ? Pardon, mon dieu Pardon d'être là ...

Draco resserra son emprise sur la fille. Elle s'effondra sur Draco. L'agent de police avait tout noter, salua la jeune fille en la remerciant, puis quitta la maison. Draco gardait la tête de Mione contre lui, la berçant avec toute la tendresse possible. Il lui murmura des « tout va bien, je suis là » au creux de son oreille afin de la calmer.

La mère de Draco, regardait son fils avec amour, c'était la première fois qu elle voyait cela. C'était vraiment attendrissant.

Dans les bras de Draco, je se sentait le réconfort, la sécurité. Il était tellement doux envers moi. Je me ressaisis, ayant encore un peu de fierté au fond de moi. En un sens, je me sentais soulagé d'avoir pu dire ce qui déchirait mon cœur. Je regarde la mère de Draco avec un air de reconnaissance. Celle-ci me revoit un sourire compatissant, puis elle quitta la salle en me laissant seule avec Draco. Cette brusque intimité avec mon protecteur n'était pas si imprévue que cela, je l'attendais depuis longtemps... Pour lui avouer que j'étais peut-etre pas digne de lui ...

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, cherchant un sujet de conversation.

- Je suis fier de toi. Me dit-il d'un sourire.

Doucement, il glisse sa main sur ma joue humide, enlevant par la même occasion, la larme qui perlait à mes yeux. Ses mains chaudes parcourent lentement mon visage. Que c'est agréable.

Hermione ferma les yeux sous mes douces caresses. Tranquillement, je l'amène vers moi. Son corps tremble encore face à l'aveu qu'elle vient de faire. Mes câlins quittent son visage pour longer son cou. Mione se colle alors a moi. Sa tête sur mon torse, je la sens se relaxer. Sa respiration auparavant saccadée par les pleurs, redevient normal.

Lover contre son prince charmant, Hermione s'endormi. Draco sourit, la fait basculer pour pouvoir la porter. Ainsi, il la transporta jusqu'à son lit. Il la recouvrit d'une couette et murmura un « Bonne nuit Princesse » avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ...Vers la review et au dela !!! ...


	31. Chapter 18 Enfer

POWAAAAAAAA !!! Ca fait un baiiill !!!

MERCI POUR VOS BELLES REVIIIEWS

Bon ... Papounet ? T'es la ?

_Oui ..._

* * *

Enfer :

_XVIII) Reste encore…_

Mon père se tient devant moi.

« Où étais-tu ? dit-il d'une voix rugueuse

-Chez une amie, pour travailler. Dis-je en baissant la tête

- Combien de jours ?

- Comment ?

- Combien de temps ? Insista- t- il

- Quelques heures … répondis-je vaguement

- FAUX ! hurla t-il

J'ai peur. Mon père était donc au courant que j'étais chez Draco ! Que faire ? Mon père fonce sur moi, son bras fend l'air pour me donner un coup de poing sur ma joue. Je vacille pour perdre très vite pied.

- Je t'accueil sous mon toit, je te nourris et voilà comment tu me remercies ?! Dit-il en me frappant avec toujours autant de hargne.

Mes larmes coulent, que puisse-je faire pour me protéger ? Où est Draco ? Soudain, mon père cesse et me laisse avachis contre le mur. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard munis d'une bouteille de vin vide.

- Tu vas vite regretter de ne pas suivre mes règles !

Il tape la bouteille contre le mur avec violence, la bouteille se casse au niveau du fond. Mon père tient sa nouvelle arme comme une batte de Base-ball et il me frappe. Je sens des piqûres me transpercer le corps de par en par. La douleur est infernale mais ma conscience tient à tenir tête a mon père. Jamais il n'avait fait ça auparavant. Mon corps est en miettes, il en rit, d'un rire malsain. Puis il me laisse, comme une ordure. Les murs autrefois blancs sont rouges, couverts de mon sang qui dégouline encore. J'ai froid. Très froid. Mes yeux me piquent, je ne sens plus mon corps.

Ainsi je vais mourir ? Comme cela ? Sans aucune autre forme de procès ? J'ai peur, peur de la mort ! Draco ! Draco ! J'essaye de crier, mais aucun son sort, mes cordes vocales sont brisées. J'essaye de pleurer, mais l'eau de mon corps s'est évaporée. J'essaye de respirer mais l'air me manque. Je suis gelé de l'intérieur. Mon âme glisse, je la sens qui s'évapore. Point positif ? Je cherche les points positifs ! Ma torture est lente et douloureuse. Sauvez-moi ! Par pitié ! Quelqu'un ! Draco !!

Je crie, je me débats pour finalement me réveiller. Un cauchemar ? C'était un simple cauchemar ?! Au mon dieu. Je pleure, je suis en vie !

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à un Draco inquiet.

- Ca va Mione ? Je t'ai entendu crier, que s'est –il passé ?

- Mon père, dis-je entre deux reniflements, vient de me tuer.

- Pardon ? Répondit un Draco déboussolé. Te tuer ?

Il s'approche de moi et me dit :

- Mais non, c'est juste un cauchemar ! Allez, tu vas prendre une douche et mettre un pyjama.

J'étais en effet encore vêtue de mes affaires d'hier. Je me lève péniblement sous le regard bienveillant de Draco. Je vais dans la salle de bain, en pleurant toujours. La douche me fait un bien fou, cependant, en sortant, je sens la fatigue me reprendre. A 1h du matin c'est normal.

Je sors de la salle de bain, habillée d'une nuisette bleu. Je reste 5 min devant la porte de ma chambre. Ne sachant quoi faire. Je n'avais pas envie de revoir mon père.

- Tu vas rester longtemps comme cela ? Dit Draco.

Je sursaute.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu veux dormir avec moi ? Demanda Draco après un silence.

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondis-je en rougissant.

- Allez viens, souffla Draco en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre

J'entre la première dans la chambre verte et argente. Je ne suis jamais vraiment rentrée dans cette pièce avant. Je sentis la main de Draco prenant la mienne pour m'amener jusqu'au lit. Heureusement, dans le noir, Draco ne pouvait pas me voir rouge pivoine.

Je m'allonge, raide comme un piquet. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco m'attira contre lui, m'entourant de ses bras. Ne voulant pas perdre le contact, je m'agrippe à son t-shirt. L'odeur de Draco, son torse vaguant en fil de sa respiration me détendent. Mon père ne pourra jamais m'atteindre ici.

La mélodie des battements du cœur de Draco m'entraîne dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... La review n'abandonne jamais ...


	32. Chapter 18 Paradis

BOn .... Pour m'excusez du retard ..... :p

Enjoyyy ...

* * *

Paradis : XVIII) Viens visiter mon antre …

Une fois Mione couchée, je redescends pour parler à ma mère. Je la retrouve assise sur le sofa du salon. Je remarque alors que ma mère réfléchissait. Le regard vide, les doigts glissant machinalement sur le dos de Cléon, notre chat, qui avait pris place sur ses cuisses. Celui-ci en ronronnait de plaisir.

-Maman ?

Ma mère sursauta, effrayant par la même occasion Cléon, qui sans demander son reste, quitta son emplacement fétiche. Je m'assoie en face de ma mère, guettant la moindre réaction.

- Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?

Sa phrase arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Pour ne pas me démonter je réponds :

- Oui, en effet. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Cléon. C'est un amour ce chat

Ma mère m'envoie un regard furibond.

- Oui, bon, ça va. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Tu connais déjà la réponse.

- Pour l'entendre de ta bouche. Dit doucement la femme.

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Non, pour être franche, c'est que c'est bizarre pour moi. De voir mon fils amoureux d'une femme.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une femme, soupirai-je doucement.

Ma mère me regarde surprise

- Tu l'as bien vu. Elle est aussi fragile qu'une enfant de 5 ans. Elle n'a jamais su comment se comporter en société. Elle est constamment perdue et cherche désespérément à fuir dès qu'elle en a l'occasion. Et moi, je veux la rendre forte. Je ferais d'elle une Femme. Dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Ma mère me sourit tendrement

-Mon fils, tu as beaucoup changé. Même dans ton regard. Autrefois, il était froid sans expression, c'est d'ailleurs comme cela que tu enchaînais conquête sur conquête. Mais maintenant j'y vois beaucoup de chaleur. Mon fils, tu as grandi et j'en suis ravie.

- Elle a tout changé en moi. répondis-je simplement.

- Cela se voit, ria t-elle

- Maman ! Pas moyen d'être sérieuse de temps en temps ? Déclarai-je vexer.

- Si. souffla-t-elle.

- Allez vas te coucher, tu sembles légèrement fatigué. Dit –elle finalement

- En effet. Bonne nuit Maman

- Bonne nuit mon fiston.

J'étais assommé. Quelle journée ! Je ne cessais de revoir Hermione déclarer que son père la battait puis la violait. Je savais que son père était violent avec elle. Mais a ce point ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit jusqu'à lors ?

Je me retournais encore et encore dans mon lit. Pauvre Hermione, se faire violer par son père ! Je comprends mieux certains aspects de sa personnalité. Il a détruit sa vie. Et dire qu'au collège, je lui ai fait des misères qu'avant je pensais sans importance. Maintenant je réalise que je n'étais pas vraiment tendre avec elle. Elle avait tout enduré dans le silence. Sans jamais se plaindre, à porter son fardeau sur ses frêles épaules. Seule. Toujours seule. La solitude est parfois plus terrible que la mort.

Un cri retenti, me ramenant direct a la réalité.

« Hermione, elle a des problèmes ?! »

Mon dieu, Hermione, Hermione !! Je m'élance de ma chambre, et en courant, je rejoins la chambre de Mione. J' ouvre la porte brusquement et la voit, enroulée de ses draps, en sueur et en pleurs.

- Ca va Mione ? Je t'ai entendu crier, que s'est –il passé ? Demandais-je inquiet.

- Mon père, dit-elle entre deux reniflements, vient de me tuer !

- Pardon ? Répondis-je déboussolé. Te tuer ?

Je comprends vite qu'elle avait réver et m'approche d'elle délicatement :

- Mais non, c'est juste un cauchemar ! Allez, tu vas prendre une douche et mettre un pyjama.

Péniblement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je la suis sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. J'entends l'eau couler. Il est 1h du matin. Elle n'arrivera sans doute pas à se rendormir si elle a fait un cauchemar sur son père. Elle sort, en petite nuisette bleue, qui me fait tout de suite baver. Je me reprends et l'observe. Elle reste quelques minutes en face de sa porte. Elle a sûrement peur.

- Tu vas rester longtemps comme cela ? dis-je avec une idée derrière la tête

Elle sursaute.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu veux dormir avec moi ? demandais-je en priant qu'elle accepte

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit –elle en rougissant

- Allez, viens, soufflais-je en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

Elle entre et s'arrête. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'elle vient ici (enfin consciemment ... ) . Je lui prends la main pour l'amener à mon lit. Elle s'allonge et j'en fais de même. Je la sens se raidir à l'effleurement de sa main par la mienne. Après quelques minutes de réflexion « la fille que j'aime dort avec moi », je l'attire contre moi, la serrant dans mes bras. Au pire, elle me frappera et partira. Soudain, je sens ses petites mains s'agripper à mon t-shirt, comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'étais heureux. Doucement, je la sentis partir dans un profond sommeil calme. Je la rejoins vite.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Chez nous, la review, c'est notre passion ...


	33. Chapter 19 Enfer

HELLOOOO ( oui trop motivée !! J'ai lu de super fics pendant le week end :p )

_Nini : Viii ... c'est mignooon !! C'est un aveu de prise de responsabilité :p XD Merci pour ta reviiiew_

_Sandra : MOUAHAHAHA !! SUSPENCE :p XD  
Et puis ... OUI ... Draco est un homme ... toujours en chaleur :p :p xD MERCIII !!_

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIIIEWS !!**

So00o-SpECiAl ~ Luxiole ~ Jones17 ...

**MERCI DE VOTRE FIDELITEEEEEEEEEE !! ^-^**

Et maintenant ... Place a la suite ...

* * *

Enfer :

_XIX) Un réveil pas comme les autres._

A mon réveil, je me sentais bien. Je n'avais plus aucune trace de mon cauchemar de la nuit. Le jour me parvient faiblement, le fait est qu'il arrivait difficilement à traverser l'épais rideau vert. Vert ? J'ouvre les yeux pour alors m'apercevoir qu'à trente centimètres de mon visage, se trouvait celui de Draco. Je me retiens de pousser un cri. Mon dieu ! Que s'était-il passé ? Il soupire, puis respire normalement.

Il était mignon comme cela : les traits détendus, ses cheveux blonds dans tous les sens, lui donnaient un air terriblement sexy. Sa main posée sur ma hanche, son souffle parcourant mon visage telle une brise caressant la plage, la chaleur de son corps … Que demander de plus ? Je soupire de satisfaction. Combien de femmes tueraient pour ma place ? Au lycée, en plus d'être l'Apollon de service, il avait la réputation d'être le « Dieu du Sexe »

A cette pensée, je rougis fortement : je suis dans SON lit, en nuisette TRES légère, et pour couronner le tous, je suis dans SES bras. Il y a de quoi de quoi être dingue non ? Je ferme les yeux, histoire de profiter encore de cette étreinte protectrice. Je me rapproche de lui, les mains collés à ma poitrine. J'ouvre les yeux, pour calculer la distance qu'il me reste pour atteindre son torse quand je m'aperçois qu'il me regarde, un sourire aux lèvres. Je rougis encore et je me recule. Il rigole.

Sa main glisse de ma hanche pour remonter dans mon dos, l'aidant à se rapprocher. Nos corps se retrouvent l'un contre l'autre, mes mains toujours serrées contre la poitrine sont désormais collées à son torse, où je perçois les battements de son cœur. Sa main, quant à elle, effectue des cercles dans mon dos, puis elle remonte, parcours l'étendue de mes épaules, pour redescendre par mon bras et enfin arriver à ma main. Il la saisit, s'écarte un peu, me dépose un baiser en parfait gentleman et me dit :

- Bien dormi Princesse ?

- Oui, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

- Parfait, on va manger ? demanda t-il en se levant

D'un geste, j'attrape son t-shirt, l'attirant vers le lit. Il reTombe dans un bruit. Il me regarde, je lâche son pyjama, je baisse la tête et je murmure un :

- Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Il explose … de rire

- Si tu voulais que je reste, fallait me le dire tout de suite ! réussit-il à souffler

Rouge Tomate, je m'enfonce dans les draps. Il relève la couette et soupire un

- Tu sais que tu es très mignonne quand tu rougis ?

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, rétorquais-je en me retournant

Il passe au-dessus de moi, se retrouve de mon autre côté et me réplique doucement :

- Le pire c'est que je suis sincère.

Il se passe au-dessus de moi, me détaille et s'allonge sur moi. Ses mains dans mon dos, son corps sur mon corps, son souffle dans mon cou …

Je me sentais à la fois rassurée et mal à l'aise. Jamais, je ne me suis sentie aussi bien. Je sentais son odeur et sa chaleur m'envelopper. Je voulais plus, je voulais le toucher encore et encore. Ma main arpenta son dos pour arriver près de sa hanche, je soulève alors son t-shirt pour sentir sa peau chaude sous mes doigts. Quel bonheur !

Soudain, j'ai froid. J'ouvre les yeux, Draco n'était plus là. Je m'assoie sur le lit. Je me sens un peu déçue de son départ, j'aurais aimé profiter encore de lui. Je soupire. Si cela se trouve, lui n'avait pas envie. Je me rallonge. Etendue sur le lit, je sens la tiédeur du jour parcourir l'ensemble de la pièce. Je remarque qu'elle est verte avec une touche de gris. Je pensais que cela ferait glauque, mais finalement, elle est très chaleureuse. Les meubles en bois clair sont misent en valeur grâce au vert pomme ambiant.

La porte s'ouvre et entre un Draco portant un plateau. Il le dépose sur le lit, ouvre les rideaux puis retourne dans le lit.

-Ah ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait froid dehors ! Brrr! .

Je sens Draco frissonner, il se retourne vers moi et me dit :

-Tu as faim ? Que veux-tu manger ?

Mon ventre répondit à ma place, je rougis de honte et lui dis doucement :

-Je veux bien un pain au chocolat.

* * *

Pensée du jour : .... Laaaaa Reviewww ... Toujours, toujours la pour moi ...


	34. Chapter 19 Paradis

**Suite a un PLAGIA DE SLOGANS ... Et un manque de reviews, je suis contrainte de vous annoncer que la Fics a été suspendues ...**

**MERCI POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN ...**

Tu as eu peur petite fleur ?? Mouahahahah QUE JE SUIS SADIQUE :p :p .... ET J'ADOOORE !!!

Je plaisantais, rassure toi petit lecteur...

Allez ... je te fais pas plus languir ....

LA SUITE MAÏSTRO ...

* * *

Paradis :

_XIX) Moi, Ma mère et mon père. Trio comique ?_

Ayant l'habitude de me réveiller à 7h, je ne fus pas surpris qu'à mon éveil il était 7h15. Je regarde Mione dormir dans mes bras, les cheveux bouclés cachant son visage. Une main experte, je soulève l'amas de mèches qui m'empêchent de voir le visage de ma dulcinée. Elle est tellement mignonne. J'ai en ce moment, dans mes bras, un Ange tout droit descendu du ciel pour m'accorder un peu de paix. Je caresse tendrement sa joue toute douce. Elle a l'air de vrai un beau rêve, sans douleur. Tant mieux. J'essaye de me rendormir.

Vers 8h30, Mione se réveille, je la sens bouger entre mes bras. Pour éviter de la brusquer, je fais semblant de dormir. J'aimerai savoir comment elle va réagir. Elle arrête de bouger, puis s'approche de moi. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir comment elle s'y prend. Les mains portées à sa poitrine, les yeux clos, elle avance tout doucement pour atteindre mon torse. Elle ouvre les yeux, voit que je suis réveillé, rougis puis recule. Je ris. Décidément, elle me fera toujours craquer.

Ma main, qui n'avait pas quitté sa hanche de la nuit, glisse et Tombe dans son dos, j'en profite pour me rapprocher et me coller à elle. Je la câline avec toute la douceur que j'ai pu donner à une femme, ensuite, je parcours ses épaules, descend par son bras pour atterrir sur sa main. Je m'écarte tranquillement, lui prends sa main et effectue un baise-main

-Bien dormi Princesse ?

-Oui, répondit –elle doucement

J'avais l'esTomac dans les talons, mon ventre gargouillait depuis 7h15.

- Parfait, on va manger ? demandais-je ne me levant

Elle ne l'entendant pas de cet avis, elle me tira par le t-shirt, m'attirant vers le lit. Je la regarde d'un air étonné. Elle rougit, baisse la tête et murmure :

-Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Je rigole… Elle est trop chou

- Si tu voulais que je reste, fallait me le dire tout de suite ! réussis-je à déclarer

Rouge Tomate, elle s'enfonce dans les draps. Je relève la couette et soupire un

- Tu sais que tu es très mignonne quand tu rougis ?

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, Dit-elle d'une voix rugueuse

Elle tourne la tête, vexée. Pour la regarder, je passe au-dessus d'elle pour lui répliquer doucement :

-Le pire c'est que je suis sincère.

Je me passe au-dessus de m'elle et l'observe : ses cheveux bouclés ondulaient sur l'oreiller, ses yeux chocolats me fixaient, ses lèvres roses ne demandaient qu'un baiser. Ne pouvais plus résister, je m'allonge sur elle.

Mes mains dans son dos, je la sentais frissonner sous moi. Je veux qu'elle m'appartienne, que ne soit qu'à moi. Après quelques instants, je réalise que je n'ai pas pensé à ce qu'elle ressentait. J'allais me relever quand je sens ses doigts, longs et fins, courir dans mon dos. C'est agréable. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier ce moment. Je la sens à présent soulever mon t-shirt. Elle est très entreprenante ma parole ! Ses doigts froids, parcours ma peau pendant quelques minutes. Puis, plus rien. Sa main glisse et Tombe sur le matelas.

Mince ! L'ai-je trop écrasé ? Je me relève et remarque qu'elle s'est rendormis. Ouf. Je me lève, monte la couette jusqu'à son cou et quitte en silence la chambre. Une fois dans la cuisine, je trouve les parents, mangeant tranquillement leur petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour Draco, répondirent en cœur mes parents

-Dis-moi, Draco, commença mon père, j'ai entendu Hermione crier cette nuit.

-Oui ?

Je saisis ma tasse et commence a y mettre du lait. Je me retourne vers mon père dont la phrase était resté en suspens…

-Vous vous êtes protéger j'espère ?

Sous la surprise, la bouteille de lait m'échappe des mais ?Je rêve, mes parents insinuent que Mione et moi avons … Non ! Pas avec Hermione ! .... ENFIN SI AVEC HERMIOOONE !! ... mais pas pour le moment quoi ...

-Je te rassure papa, je n'ai eu aucun rapport avec elle, du moins physique.

-Pourquoi a – t – elle dormi avec toi ? répliqua ma mère

-Parce qu'elle a fait un cauchemar avec son père, sifflais-je

- Oh, je vois. dis-simplement maman ... MOUAHAHAHA COMMENT JE LUI AI CLOUER LE BEC !! AHAHA I'M THE BEST ... hum ... reprends le controle Dray ...

- Si vous me le permettez, maintenant, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Une fois cela fait, je monte le plateau dans la chambre. Mione doit sûrement encore dormir. Je pose le plateau, ouvre le rideau, remarque qu'elle est réveillée et me glisse sous les draps chauds :

-Ah ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait froid dehors ! Brrr! .

Je frissonne puis, je me retourne vers elle et dis :

-Tu as faim ? Que veux-tu manger ?

Son ventre répondit à sa place, elle rougit et répondit doucement :

-Je veux bien un pain au chocolat.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Un review gratuite dans tout vos happymeal !!! ...


	35. Chapter 20 Enfer

Hey Hey !!!

Comment ca va ???!!! OUIIIIII !!! VOICI UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE D'ENFER ET PARADIS !!!

_Sandra : ..... Et bin ... je vais te décevoir ... mais ... Non... on ne peut pas la tuer ( quoique ... si sa peux te faire plaisir ... MDR ) Mouahahaha ouiiii t'inquiète Poudlard reviendra et mieux sera ( ooo Nao fait de la poèsiiie !! MDR ) Au plaisir de voir la prochaine reviiiiew :p :p MERCIIII !!! _

_Nini : QUOI ? QUI ? Naaan jamais de pub ici !! MDR Lucius un jour, lucius toujours :p XD ..... SURTOUT !! NE JAMAIS REPRODUIRE SA CHEZ SOI !! XD car pour ton petit copain ... c'est pas sympa ... MDR MMEERRCCII pour ta reviiew_

_Malina : Waaa !!! Une nouvelle !!! xD Merci pour ta reviiiew !! J'espère que la suite te plaira :p :p_

MERCI A JONES17, LUXIOLE ... .Bref ... au fideles quoi XD

ENjoY ...

* * *

Enfer :

_XX) Un nouvel an festif :_

5 … 4 … 3 … 2 …1 ! BONNE ANNEE ! Les voisins et la famille de Draco s'étaient rassemblés dans la résidence familiale. Tout le monde s'embrassait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La fête pouvait à présent commencer. Les bouchons de cidre et de champagne volaient dans tous les coins, je pouvais voir Draco, habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, rire avec des jeunes demoiselles, sûrement des voisines.

Je sirote tranquillement mon jus d'orange dans un coin de la pièce. Les gens passent et repassent sans me prêter attention. Cela ne me dérange pas, j'en ai l'habitude.

- Salut toi ! Tu es seule ?

Un blond, vêtu de bleu, vient me parler. Il me fait un sourire suave, s'appuie sur le mur, sur lequel j'étais adossée.

- Je crois que cela se voit. Je me trompe peut-être

Il me regarda surpris et étonné que je l'envoie balader. Un rire retenti près de nous. Une jeune fille blonde, les cheveux bouclée, habillée d'une robe noire, assez longue, venait de nous accoster.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de la petite amie de Draco, sourit-elle

- La petite amie de Draco ? Répéta le jeune homme abasourdi. Il se retourne vers moi :

- Mille excuses Lady, je ne savais pas.

Puis il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Ce genre de mec lourd, faut les éviter, Hermione. Dit la fille avec des yeux pétillants

-Je ne suis désolée, mais je ne crois pas te connaître. Répondis-je

- Oh, excuse-moi, je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. Je suis la cousine de Draco et je suis de Poudlard comme toi.

- Ah. Ravie de te connaître.

-Moi de même.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise face à une jeune fille issue de l'aristocratie. Celle-ci le remarqua aussitôt et me dit :

-Tu n'es pas à ton aise ici n'est ce pas ?

J'acquiesce en silence.

- Allez viens !

Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna dehors, en prenant préalablement un manteau.

-Voilà, on est mieux pour discuter ici n'est ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Tu veux qu'on soit amie ?

Waaaah !!! Direct ???! Je ne comprendrais jamais ces bourgeois !!!! Bon ...

- J'aimerai mais … dis-je doucement

- Mais ?

-Hé bien, j'ai une réputation peu élogieuse au lycée et…

- Roh ! T'inquiète pas pour cela. Draco m'a déjà expliqué, dit-elle en haussant des épaules

Je la regarde étonnée.

-Tu sais tout ? demandais-je curieuse

-Tout !

-Oh. Fis-je déçue de savoir que Draco m'avait à moitié trahis.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais leur faire payer… Pour tout t'avouer, je n'aime pas cette peste de Pansy, c'est une fille sans le moindre intérêt qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

Elle fit une imitation de Pansy qui me fit rire.

- Ah ! Enfin, je te vois rire. Tu sais Hermione, je suis sure qu'on va bien s'entendre

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, répondis-je avec un sourire

C'est ainsi que le 1er janvier, je me faisais ma première amie. Une vraie amie. Je le sentais au fond de moi, que cette amitié ne serait pas passagère et durerait longtemps.

La nuit passa vite en compagnie de Luna, on parlait, on racontait les derniers potins et on rigolait. C'était le première fois que je me marrais autant avec une fille. Puis, le sommeil commença à gagner du terrain, et je me frotte les yeux. Elle le remarque et me dit :

-Je dors ici cette nuit, je pourrais dormir dans ta chambre ?

J'avais pris l'habitude de dormir avec Draco ces derniers jours, histoire de ne pas faire de cauchemar. Mais c'est avec un grand sourire que je lui répondis :

-Pas de problème. Cela ne te dérange pas qu'on aille se coucher ? Je suis fatiguée.

- Moi de même. Allons-y !

On courut comme des gamines jusqu'à mon ancienne chambre. Je pris mon vieux pyjama noir et gris alors qu'elle mettait son t-shirt bleu et un short blanc. Elle me regarde et dit :

-Maintenant que nous sommes amies, je pense que je vais devoir t'aider sur pas mal de plans

Je la regarde, étonnée et surprise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on verra cela demain.

Je rigole avec elle puis, je prends place à ses côtés pour gagner peu a peu le sommeil.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Pour les amateurs d'écologie... LA review est _entièrement_ recyclabe...


	36. Chapter 20 Paradis

MOUAHAHAHAHAHA (rire sadique ... j'assume ... XD )

VI !! JE suis généreuse !! 2 pour le prix d'un !! ( j'ai eu un big partiel de compta alors je me lache mtn ! MDR )

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Paradis

_XX) Une soirée mémorable._

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours que Mione était à la maison, et c'est avec joie que je la voyais changer chaque jour de plus en plus. Je retrouvais la Mione fière et sérieuse que j'avais pu connaître au collège. Ma mère m'avait chuchoté à l'oreille qu'elle avait hâte d'être sa belle-mère. Je lui avais répondu qu'elle avait des idées farfelues, mais au fond de moi j'étais tout à fait d'accord.

Ce soir, on accueillait la famille et les voisins pour réveillonner. Mione et moi avons préparé le dîner pendant l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que ma mère vienne la chercher pour la préparer. Je laisse alors ma princesse à ma mère. Je finis la préparation et me change vite fait. Je descends pour ouvrir aux invités qui venaient d'arriver.

Soudain, je vois Hermione descendre les marches. Elle était somptueuse : une robe rouge sang pailletée d'orange et d'or. La robe s'arrêtait avant les pieds et était fendue à partir des cuisses. Le bustier était simple : un décolleté en U qui se terminait en petites manches au niveau des bras. Des gants blancs masquaient ses mains et ses avants-bras. Un collier en or entourait son cou. Ses cheveux, toujours bouclés, étaient relevés en chignon, et quelques mèches minutieusement choisies pendaient près de ses oreilles et sur son cou. Elle portait des chaussures à talons blanches.

Je vois également que d'autres hommes la regardent avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Je leur jette un regard noir, pour leur signifier qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de la toucher. Le message passe très vite, et les hommes retournent à leurs occupations.

Les voisines arrivent à leurs tours, je discute avec elles. N'oubliez pas que je suis un homme plus sexy que la normale !

5… 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 ! BONNE ANNEE ! Je vais pour aller faire la bise à Mione mais une horde de demoiselles me saute dessus. Une fois débarrassées des sangsues. Je vois ma cousine, Luna.

-Coucou Draco, dit-elle de sa voix enjouée.

-Salut !

-Alors où est-elle ?

-Dans le coin là… Je ne finis pas ma phrase quand je vois un mec blond en train de draguer Mione. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour

-Oula ! Tout doux Draco, m'arrêta Luna, je vais y aller.

Luna alors à la rencontre de Hermione. Je parlais avec un de mes voisins qui était procureur, tout en surveillant ma cousine et ma protégée. Quelques paroles sont échangées et je vois le blond déguerpir. Je m'excuse auprès de mon interlocuteur et je m'éclipse pour avoir une entrevue musclée avec mon cher blond.

Je reviens quelques instants plus tard, me change à cause de la sauce Tomate que j'avais renversé sur moi. Je note la disparition de Mione. Je commence un peu à paniquer. Je regarde à gauche puis à droite. Ma mère vient me trouver et me chuchote

-Que se passe-t-il, tu as l'air agité

-J'ai perdu Mione, dis-je désespérer.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est juste tomber dans les escaliers, a débouler dans le salon, faisant le tour de salon, pour finir par traverser la fenetre et terminer le crane démolit au fond de la piscine ... Attention il y a un peu de sang ... ET VOILA SANDRA !! C'EST FAIT !! MDR je dec ... On reprends ...

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai vu sortit avec Luna, dit maman en souriant.

- Ouf ! soufflai-je rassuré

-Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu ! Fais-lui un peu confiance. Allez, j'ai besoin de toi pour les plats.

Ainsi, j'aida ma mère, laissant Mione avec ma cousine. Au moins, j'étais sur d'une chose, ma cousine n'allait pas la draguer. Quoique .... Hum Naaan ...

Plus tard, je surpris Mione et Luna, toutes les deux, en train de se marrer comme des petites filles. Je resta quelques minutes à observer ce tableau avec du baume au cœur : Mione avait enfin une amie. Et une amie de choix !

C'est avec un sourire que je pensais à la rentrée. Tout le monde va être surpris du changement de Hermione.

Je repris mes conversations avec les invités. On passait par tout : politique, Gastronomie, temps …

D'ailleurs le temps passa rapidement, et c'est en raccompagnant à la porte un des mes oncles que je m'aperçois qu'il était 5h du matin... Dire que je me lève a 7h d'habitude ... Oh non, deux heures de sommeil ? C'est inhumain, je prie pour que mon corps ne fasse pas comme d'habitude.

Je regagne à pas de loup ma chambre. Mione n'y ait pas. Quelque part c'était logique, elle allait dormir avec Luna. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'être triste de dormir seul.

C'est **Seul** que je tomba, difficilement, dans les bras de Morphée et **Seul **également lorsque je me réveilla à 7h du matin.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Des volontaires pour accompagnée notre Draco ?? ... La review est tout a fait OK ... xD ...


	37. Chapter 21 Enfer

OMG !!! J'ai trop pris du retards !!! désolée désoléeee !!!

MERCI POUR REVIEEEWS !!!

Bonne lecture :p

* * *

Enfer :

_XXI) Une nouvelle tête._

- Bonjour !

La voix cristalline de Luna raisonna dans la cuisine. Il était 13h. La mère de Draco, qui portait un tablier « I love cooking », préparait le déjeuner.

- Bonjour les filles, fit-elle avec sourire, Bien dormi ?

- Très bien, répondirent en cœur les demoiselles.

- Mm, Tante Narcissa ? dis Luna

- Oui ?

- Je pense qu'il faut refaire ENTIEREMENT la garde-robe de Mione

- Moi aussi.

Elles me regardèrent

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Vous oubliez que Draco m'a déjà acheté des affaires ! Protestai-je

- Mais enfin Mione ! Tu as vu tes affaires ? Elles sont soit trop grandes ou trop vieilles. Et puis Draco a priy le strict minimum ! Il te faut une vraie garde robe !

- Elle a raison, mon enfant ! On ira faire les courses cette après-midi. Clôtura Narcissa

Je soupire. Je les connais à force, ( enfin, je les connais depuis quelques jours) mais c'est suffisant pour savoir qu'elles sont têtues, et qu'une fois lancées, elles ne s'arrêtent pas.

- Draco n'est pas levé ? dis-je au bout d'un moment

- Non, il n'est pas encore descendu.

- C'est bizarre. Pensais-je à haute voix

- Mais non, il s'est couché assez tôt ce matin, donc c'est normal qu'il dorme encore me rassura Narcissa.

Une fois le déjeuner englouti, Narcissa, Luna et moi allèrent au centre commercial. Au bout de trois boutiques, j'en peux plus. J'avais dans mes sacs l'équivalent de mon ancienne armoire. De nouveaux pulls, pantalons, t-shirts, chemisiers, pyjama. Il restait les sous-vêtements et les souliers. Dans le magasin de sous-vêtements, Luna rencontra une personne alors que j'essayais un soutien gorges noir en compagnie de la mère de Draco. Une fois les achats payés, je retrouve Luna avec une rousse.

- Ah ! Mione te voilà ! Je te présente ma meilleure amie : Ginny Weasley. Elle est au même lycée que nous ! C'est la chef du cercle Stylisme

J'avais oublié, mais à notre lycée, il existe des « cercles »(1), c'est un lieu de rencontre entre les élèves qui sont mélangés. Les classes et niveaux sont éclatés ainsi on peut rencontrer et parler à des gens qu'on n'aurait pas pu connaître. Le cercle n'était pas obligatoire ( Heureusement pour moi ).

- Enchantée, dis-je d'une voix timide

- Pareil, je peux t'appeler Mione ?

- Pas de problème Ginny.

La mère de Draco nous amena dans un café, après avoir déposé tous mes paquets dans la voiture. Nous commandons les boissons et nous nous reposons. Faire du shopping c'est du sport ! Nous parlons de choses et d'autres quand soudain je m'exclame :

- Ah bon ? Tu es un des chefs du cercle théâtre ?

- Bah oui ! Me répondit Luna, tu ne le savais pas ?

- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux cercles en fait.

- Tu as tord ! C'est là où on peut avoir un maximum de potins !! Déclara Gin' déconcertée.

On se marra toutes les quatre. C'était chouette de voir l'ambiance qu'il y avait. Après m'avoir trouvé trois paires de chaussures et une paire de chaussons, la mère de Draco déposa Gin' chez elle, puis vient le tour de Luna

- Bon, on se voit à la rentrée !

- D'accord.

- De toute façon, on est dans la même classe.

C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié. dis-je en me tapant la tête ... J'ai jamais fait attention aux filles de ma classe ...

- Allez à plus tard.

On se fit la bise et la mère de Draco redémarra.

Arrivées à la maison, Narcissa et moi débarrassons le coffre. Elle mit toutes mes nouvelles affaires à laver puis commença à préparer le dîner. Je l'aide, en mettant la table, coupant des ingrédients …

- Tout est prêt. Elle appelle les autres tandis que je me mets à table.

On mange en silence. Je cherche Draco du regard, mais il semble m'éviter. Peut-être que je me fais des idées. Le dîner passe. Le père de Draco nous annonce qu'ils partiraient tôt demain pour retourner à leur résidence principale. Après le diner, les parents nous disent en revoir. J'en profita pour remercier la mère de Draco. Elle me chuchota un « de rien, je te considère comme ma fille maintenant » Je rougis face au compliment, puis, je me dirige vers ma chambre. Mais je fis vite stopper par un Draco visiblement en colère.

(1) Vive Oran High School :p :p

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Si la review était une rose ... j'aimerai bien un bouquet ...


	38. Chapter 21 Paradis

Bah ... oui ... je suis en retard ...

* * *

Paradis :

_XXI) Une journée banale … Ou presque._

7h. Je me retourne dans mon lit. Il est froid. Je sursaute. Je regarde les alentours. Pas de Hermione. Je me rappelle alors qu'elle dort avec Luna. Je soupire et tente de me rendormir. Vers 14h, j'entends la voiture partir. Je me lève, une migraine me saisit. L'alcool et la cigarette ne sont pas bons pour mon organisme. Je porte ma main à ma bouche, une envie de vomir me meurtri l'estomac, je vais dans la salle de bain, l'eau froide me fait du bien.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'habille, la tête encore dans le brouillard. Je descends, va dans la cuisine, où je trouve mon père accouder à la table, buvant un verre. Il me tend un autre verre avec un liquide blanc.

- Tiens pour ta migraine.

- Merci Papa.

- Blaise a appelé, il veut que tu le rejoignes en ville.

- Oh la flemme, soupirai-je

- Tu devrais y aller, ça va te sortir un peu.

- Si tu le dis. Dis-je assez lasse.

Je finis mon verre, prend un morceau d'omelette que j'avale sans faim. Je prends mon manteau, les clés de ma 206 et crie un « à tout à l'heure ! »

Je retrouve Blaise près d'un café.

- Bonne année ! me lance t-il.

- A toi aussi mon ami !

- Alors ? Quoi de beau ?

- Rien de spécial et toi ?

- De bons ragots !

Après avoir parcouru la rue commerçante, nous nous installons dans un café que nous apprécions tous les deux.

- Il paraît que Hermione sort avec Théodore Nott.

Je recrache mon jus d'orange

- QUOI ? Hurlai-je.

- C'est une rumeur, répondit Blaise pour me calmer.

- QUI ? QUAND ? COMMENT ?

- Théo, hier, une danse puis un baiser fougueux.

- Non ?

- Si, il se targue d'avoir volé la « petite amie de Draco », elle était consentante.

- Vraiment ? sifflai-je

- D'après ses dires, oui.

Je me mets alors à douter. Je n'avais pas regardé Mione pendant toute la soirée, et Luna avait du la laisser pour régler un problème avec sa mère. Il se peut que cela soit plausible.

Blaise et moi payons, puis on commence à faire les magasins, histoire de me défoulé. Voyant que cela ne fonctionne pas vraiment, il appelle ses potes et nous faisons un match de basket. Rien de tel que faire du sport pour vider son esprit.

Je rentre chez moi vers 18h, file sous la douche. L'eau enlève toutes traces de sueur et de colère. Une fois la douche terminée, je vais dans ma chambre, me pose sur mon lit et commence à lire un manga.

19h. J'entends Mione et maman rentrées. Où étaient-elles pendant l'après-midi ? Peut-être avec son Théo Chéri. La colère me reprend. Colère ? Pourquoi je suis en colère ? A vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je suis furieux contre Mione de ne m'avoir RIEN DIT.

Je descends manger. Mione me cherche du regard mais je l'évite, de peur de me mettre à hurler sur elle devant mes parents. Le dîner terminer, mes parents nous annoncent ce que je savais déjà : leur départ demain très tôt.

Je monte puis j'attends Mione, elle arrive et tente de rentrer dans sa chambre. Je l'en empêche. Foie de Draco, elle va m'entendre parler !

* * *

Pensée du jour bis : ... reviewer ou conduire ... il faut choisir


	39. Chapter 22 Fusion

Allez un dernier pour m'excusez de la courtesse de ses derniers chapitres ...

_

* * *

_

XXII) Explications.

- J'ai à te parler, dit Draco à Hermione durement.

- Moi, je n'ai rien à te dire, répliquai-je avec un air de défi.

- Qu'est ce que … ?

Il fut vite coupé par sa mère qui l'appelait. Il marmonna des trucs incompréhensifs, puis fila voir sa mère. Hermione alla dans sa chambre en se demandant ce que Draco pouvait bien pouvoir lui reprocher. Tandis que Mione se couchait, Draco discutait avec sa mère, celle-ci lui rappelant que Mione était désormais chez elle ici …

_________________________________

Le matin, je me réveilla de bonne humeur. Je n'avais pas oublié le comportement étrange de Draco. Que voulait –il ? Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Elle m'indique 6h du matin. Parfait, Draco n'était pas réveiller. Je me lève, m'habille vite fait, descend prend mon manteau, remarque que les parents étaient partis puis, je quitte la maison sans faire de bruit.

_________________________________

Quelque chose bondit sur moi vers 6h30 du matin. Je me réveille brusquement pour réprimander le gêneur. Il s'agit de Cléon. Il me lèche le visage.

- Dis donc toi ! Tu n'as pas honte de me réveiller de si bonne heure ?

Il miaula, me signifiant, qu'en effet, cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. J'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer. Papa et maman étaient partis depuis longtemps, je me lève et cours à la fenêtre. Je vois Mione partir. D'un coup de vent, je prends des affaires, saute dans la baignoire, me sèche, m'habille, descend, et prend mon manteau. Dans ma précipitation, je n'aperçu pas que Cléon me suivait. C'est donc tous les deux que nous sommes partis sur les traces de Mione

L'air frais foutait mon visage. Je remis mon échappe en place et ajusta mon bonnet. Mes gants blancs me réchauffaient les mains. J'avance tranquillement à travers la neige fraîchement déposée. Après une petite demi-heure, j'arrive à mon but. Elle était merveilleuse. En effet, l'église où je m'étais réfugiée quelques jours plutôt était recouverte d'un manteau blanc et moelleux de neige.

__________________________

Je pénétra dans le bâtiment vétuste. Mes souvenirs de la soirée revinrent rapidement. Je m'assoie là où j'ai faillit passer de l'autre côté. La paix et le silence régnaient encore, malgré le fait qu'elle soit en ruines. J'observais avec beaucoup d'attention l'ange qui trônait sur l'autel quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

Les pas de Mione étaient encore visibles dans la neige. J'entends un miaulement faible. J'aperçois que Cléon avait beaucoup de mal à avancer dans la neige. Je recule, le prends dans mes bras, l'enroule dans mon écharpe, puis continue. Je remarque que les pas conduisaient à l'église abandonnée. Arrivé devant la porte, je regarde derrière moi, la neige recommence doucement à Tomber. Je fais face à la porte, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, j'ouvre la porte.

_________________________

Hermione regarda le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci posa le chat par terre, puis s'avança vers la jeune fille. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il dit d'une voix glaciale :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Théo ?

Hermione étonnée, regarda Draco, cherchant une quelconque émotion. Mais Draco, le visage impassible, ne faisait émaner de lui que rage et fureur. Elle lui fit face et répondit sur le même ton qu'il avait employé :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde !

- Dit-le moi !

- Pourquoi ? dit –elle avec un air furibond

- Parce que !

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre

- Il a osé te toucher, je vais le tuer, hurla d'un coup Draco

- Mais de quoi tu te mêles ?

- De tes affaires ! Je ne veux pas qu'un autre homme te blesse répondit calmement Draco

- Je sais qui est capable de me blesser ou pas, répliqua Mione

- Pas Théo !

- Tu serais donc jaloux ?

Hermione venait de mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi de la colère de Draco. Celui-ci la regarda et dit :

- Cela est normal non ?

Elle le regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit violemment dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille

- Aucun homme à part moi n'a le droit de te toucher.

- Je ne suis pas ta propriété, hurla Mione en pleurs

- Comment ?

- Si tu m'enlèves toute liberté, comment veux-tu que je vive ?

Draco se sentit coupable, baissa la tête et chuchota un « pardon » presque inaudible.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer la situation avant que tu t'emportes ! Déclara doucement la jeune fille

- Je la connais déjà, répondit Draco, la mort dans l'âme

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, tu as dansé avec lui, puis il t'a embrassé ! Dit Draco avec un regard noir

Hermione ria.

- Mon pauvre, tu n'y es pas du tout !

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas dansé avec lui ! Tu me connais, je ne sais pas marcher avec des talons, et je suis Tombée, il m'a aidé à me relever et m'a montré comment marcher avec des talons puis, en parfait gentlemen il m'a fait un baise-main. Il n'y a rien eu de plus m'exclama Mione, qui riait toujours de Draco.

- Mais … Mais … Tenta Draco

- Draco, dit Hermione sérieusement, le seul homme avec qui je veux danser, c'est toi.

* * *

Pensée du jour (trois) : promotion !!! ... deux review pour le prix d'une!!! ...


	40. Chapter 23 Enfer

Naaaaaaaaaaaoooooooo LE REEEEEETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUR !! XD

MERCI POUR VOS REVIIEWS !! Ca fait plaiz' !

Bienvenue aux nouvelles têtes XD

Et voici la suite tant attendue :p

* * *

Enfer :

_XXIII) Une rentrée mouvementée._

Je regarde Draco. Aucune réaction. Ai-je été suffisamment claire ?

« Draco, le seul homme avec qui je veux danser, c'est toi. »

Tout doucement, Draco se rapproche de moi. J'essaye de lire sur son visage quelque chose, mais il reste toujours impassible. Il me prend dans ses bras, je hume son odeur qui reste gravé dans mon esprit. Puis, il s'écarte délicatement de moi, et me regarde fixement :

-Je sais que c'est stupide ce que je vais te demander, mais je te le demande quand même. Puis-je t'embrasser ?

-Non.

Je le regarde : il est déçu, il vient quand même de se prendre un beau râteau. Je ris, me mets sur mes talons, approche mon visage du sien pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ne voyant aucune réaction, je rompe le contact. C'est à ce moment là que Draco réagit, et re-déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce premier baiser entre nous n'a rien de vraiment romantique. L'ambiance froide et glauque de l'église y est pour beaucoup. Cependant, je crois bien que ce baiser reste à jamais gravé dans mon esprit, mon âme et surtout dans mon cœur.

On n'oublie jamais le premier baiser. Cet instant magique, où les deux cœurs rentrent en résonance parfaite et où notre sang bouille dans nos veines. Les lèvres se touchent et se confondent, laissant à l'autre une trace. C'est quelque chose d'unique, et d'intime. Mon premier baiser, j'y repense assez souvent en ce moment. Il faut dire que cela fait maintenant deux jours. Et ce matin, c'est la rentrée. Nous sommes le 5 janvier et je vous informe que la température est toujours aussi basse. J'enfile mon uniforme : un qui avait appartenu à ma mère dans le temps. Il n'est pas vraiment conforme à celui du lycée, mais étant donnée que je suis boursière, il ne formalise pas dessus.

La jupe est bleue nuit et m'arrive en dessous des genoux, une chemise blanche se place en dessous d'une veste bleue moins foncé que le bleu de la jupe. L'insigne du lycée des orchidées trône un peu au-dessous de mon épaule gauche. Mes cheveux bouclés vagabondent dans mon dos. Je me regarde dans la glace. Habillée ainsi, on dirait une pouilleuse. Que cela ne tienne, pour tout vous dire, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Draco est levé et habillé, il préparait le petit déjeuner.

-L'avantage que tu habites ici, c'est que je n'ai plus à me dépêcher

- Et je n'ai plus à t'attendre, ô roi des feignants ! Dis-je en se marrant

- Roh ! Ca va hein ?

Tranquillement, nous quittons la maison. Pour une fois, Draco conduit sa 206 au lycée.

-Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé

-Je vois …

-Mais je crois que je vais en acheter une autre…

-Ah oui ?

- Oui !!!

.... Hum ... Draco restera toujours aussi imprevisible. A quoi te servait ta voiture avant ???!!! Bon ... Faut mieux pas chercher trop loin ...

Arrivés au lycée, je file dans ma classe de bonne humeur, pour une fois. J'entre et j'aperçois Luna et Gin'. Je m'approche d'elles et leur fais la bise. Elles me racontent les dernières nouvelles.

-Ah ! En fait Mione, tu pourras passer dans mon cercle ce midi ? me demanda Gin'

-Pas de problème.

Les cours se déroulèrent tranquillement jusqu'au midi. Je traverse le lycée en cherchant le cercle de Stylisme. Je demande à plusieurs personne, mais comme d'habitude, on m'ignore. Après quelques temps d'errance, je trouve enfin la salle de stylisme. Je frappe puis j'entre.

La salle était aussi grande que la pièce de Draco, des tables alignés portaient des machines à coudre. Sur certaines, il n'y avait rien, permettant aux demoiselles de dessiner leur patron. A mon entrée, toutes les têtes se sont retournées. Je cherche du regard Gin', pour la trouver en train d'aider une fille. Je patiente quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Gin' m'appelle.

-Te voilà enfin !

-Désolée, je me suis perdue dis-je en baissant la tête

-Pas de problème, viens par-là.

Et Ginny m'entraîna dans une pièce à part. Je compris soudain que j'allais peut-être le regretter.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Venez review du côté obscur de la force ...


	41. Chapter 23 Paradis

Mouhahahaha !!! JE vois que vous etes pressées d'avoir la suiiiite :p Normal xD

_Nini : Suis-je donc si prévisible ?? Hum ... XD ... Merci pour ta reviiiews !!_

MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIIIIIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!! xD

* * *

Paradis :

_XXIII) Une rentrée plutôt banale_

« Draco, le seul homme avec qui je veux danser, c'est toi. »

Je me répétais encore et encore la phrase qu'elle vient juste de me dire. Avais-je au moins bien compris. Je m'approche d'elle, la serre dans mes bras. Son corps, son visage, ses cheveux, son parfum fruité, décidément, j'aime tout chez elle. Je m'écarte, la regarde. Dois-je l'embrasser ? J'en ai très envie. Surtout après ce qu'elle vient me dire. Mais je n'ai pas envie de la brusquer.

-Je sais que c'est stupide ce que je vais te demander, mais je te le demande quand même. Puis-je t'embrasser ?

-Non. Me répondit-elle en tournant la tête

Et vlan ! Cela fait mal. C'est quand même la première fois, qu'une femme, autre que ma mère, me refuse quelque chose. Elle rit, se moque de moi en somme. Puis, sans que je m'en rends compte, dépose délicatement, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Suis-je en train de rêver, si c'est le cas, fait que ce rêve dur longtemps ! Je sens alors ses lèvres me quitter, ne voulant pas les perdre, je mets ma main derrière sa tête et pose mes lèvres à l'endroit où elles étaient quelques secondes auparavant.

Jamais, un simple et banal baiser comme celui la ne m'a fait autant d'effet. Pourtant, j'en ai eu des baisers, de simples filles à la plus belle beauté. Cette sensation qui se répandait en moi. Comme si c'était mon tout premier baiser ! Celle Mione me l'avait donné, mon premier vrai baiser, un bisou rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Qui l'aurait cru ? Une fille qui, je vous l'avoue, était un jouet pour moi. Je ne l'aimais pas trop au début, c'est Tom qui m'avait forcé à la connaître. Et je ne le regrette pas du tout.

Les deux jours après cet instant magique était tout bonnement … **banal à pleurer.**

Mais, je suis quand même assez heureux d'avoir pu l'embrasser une fois, je sais pertinemment que ce n'était pas le dernier, il y en aura d'autres. Je souris à cette pensée.

Ce matin, c'est la rentrée. Je me suis levé comme chaque jour. Je prépare le petit-déjeuner, je souris en entendant l'eau de la douche coulée, Mione est donc réveillée. Elle me rejoint peu après habillé de son uniforme immonde. Du plus loin dont je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais vu un uniforme aussi laid, et je n'ai jamais su le lui dire.

-L'avantage que tu habites ici, c'est que je n'ai plus à me dépêcher.

-Et je n'ai plus à t'attendre, ô roi des feignants ! Dit-elle en se marrant.

-Roh ! Ca va hein ?

Une fois le repas engloutis, nous quittons la maison avec ma voiture.

-Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, pensais-je a voix haute. Aller en voiture au lycée, c'est pas mal !

-Je vois … pouffa-t-elle de rire

-Mais je crois que je vais en acheter une autre.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui !!!

Je nous trouve un peu gamin de temps en temps … Enfin bref. Nous arrivons sans encombre au lycée. Je gare la voiture et me dirige machinalement vers ma classe, en disant au passage « bonjour » à toutes les personnes que je connais, c'est à dire tout le monde. Je retrouve Blaise, lui explique que Théo avait menti et nous regagnons notre classe.

Soudain, avant que les cours commencent, Cho vient me trouver :

-Draco ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien et toi ? répondis-je sans même la regarder

Bien …

Un silence s'installe.

-Je voulais m'excuser, dit-elle après un silence de plomb, je la regarde méfiant

-Oui, après tout, je tiens à notre amitié, cela serai dommage de la briser, n'est ce pas ?

Elle me fait un regard de chien battu, trop craquante

-Tu as raison, je m'excuse également Belle Demoiselle, dis-je en m'inclinant

-Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles à vos places s'il vous plait. Déclara le professeur

-Je file, merci Draco, murmura Cho avec un sourire.

Ai-je bien fait de lui pardonner ? L'avenir nous le dira.

* * *

Pensée : ... elle est ou ta review ? Elle est ou ta review bob l'éponge ? J'entend pas .... Tu sais pas ? Tu cherches, tu la trouves et tu la dépose !! ... Petite dédicase a Jones17 :p


	42. Chapter 24 Enfer

_MOUAHAHAHAHA !!! ME REVOILLLLLAAAAAAAAAA !!! xD_

_MERCI POUR VOS REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWS XD_

_Nini : Rah tu les connais !! Les hommes ... XD Merci pour ta reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiew ^^_

* * *

Enfer :

_XXIV) Retour à la « normalité »_

Gin' m'entraîna dans une arrière pièce. Luna s'y trouvait, assise près d'une table. Elle me regarda et dit :

-Il y a beaucoup de travail.

-Oh, franchement, je suis sûre qu'on y arrivera. Viens par-là Mione.

Je me positionna devant Ginny, qui prenait mes mensurations. Une fois cela fini, elle gribouilla quelque chose sur ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bloc-note. Une fille rentra :

-Excusez mon retard, j'ai apporté ce que vous m'avez demandé.

-Merci, répondit sèchement Gin', apportez-moi un 4BC s'il vous plaît.

-Bien. Je vous ramène cela immédiatement.

La fille se retira et revient quelques minutes plus tard.

P-arfait, maintenant que nous avons tout en main, Mione déshabille toi s'il te plaît

Vu le ton qu'elle employait, je compris qu'il fallait que j'obéisse. J'enlève mon uniforme, enfile les affaires que me tend Luna en fermant les yeux.

-Bien, maintenant, les cheveux.

Je vis Luna branché une sorte de pince à linge géante, attendre quelques instants et s'approcha de moi en me demande de m'asseoir. Elle pince mes cheveux, lentement mais avec rythme. Elle alternait entre le fer à lisser chaud et la brosse. Lorsqu'elle finit, elle rassembla mes cheveux, prit une pince et me les attacha. Gin', prit un labello, caressa mes lèvres avec, puis me mit un rouge à lèvre rose pâle.

-Notre chef-d'œuvre ! Dirent en cœur Luna et Ginny, au bord des larmes.

-Qu'on apporte un miroir, clama Gin'

Deux filles arrivèrent, munie d'un miroir. Elles le posèrent et repartirent sans un mot. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Devant moi, enfin, dans le miroir, je voyais une fille vêtue de l'uniforme officiel du lycée : un chemisier blanc assez étrange : il n'y avait pas de boutons mais une fermeture éclair qui se fermait de haut en bas et il avait des manches bouffantes aux niveaux des épaules, un peu comme la robe blanche-neige. Il comportait également des boutons de manchettes, trois pour être précis, blanc également. Au niveau de la fin du cou, se dressait fièrement un nœud papillon très large et très chic.

Après la poitrine et avant le nombril commençait la jupe de couleur crème et se terminait un peu avant les genoux. D'abord droite, puis après, à partir des hanches elle prenait un peu de volume. Trente centimètres avant la fin de la jupe, un trait noir faisait le tour de la jupe.

Viennent enfin les chaussettes grises/noires qui montaient jusqu'à la moitié des cuisses

( Tout dépend du niveau d'étude : plus les bas montent haut, plus on est âgé) et pour terminer les chaussures, des scandales noires avec peu de talons plats. (1)

Mes cheveux lisses, coiffés et relevé grâce à la pince reTombaient avec grâce, pour cacher la pince noire qui les maintenaient.

-Hé voilà ! Tu es maintenant habillée comme tout le monde, dit doucement Gin'.

-Ca te va très bien ! Vivement que Draco te voit habillée ainsi, sourit Luna.

-Je …, je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci…

-Mais de rien. Il est tant que tu te prennes en main, soupira Gin'.

-Tout à fait d'accord, ajouta Luna.

On se mit à rire, comme de grandes gamines. Puis, elles me donnèrent le manteau qui allait avec la tenue. Un long caban noir, qui est en forme de V jusqu'au hanches puis, il prend du volume, comme une sorte de V a l'envers. Sur le cœur, l'insigne du lycée, brille avec dignité. Je le mets, puis j'accompagne Luna et Gin' à la cantine.

C'est la première fois que j'entre dans la cafétéria sans être embêté par les autres. Entourée d'Luna et Gin', je prends un plateau, me sers et m'installe à une table tranquillement. Tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Je me ne sens pas très à l'aise mais grâce à Gin' et Luna, tout se passe bien.

Soudain, un plateau se pose à côté de moi. Un silence se fit dans le réfectoire.

(1) Avis au connaisseuses du lycée Blossom dans _Parmi Eux_ :p

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... La valse de la review est un spectacle regardé par des milliers de spectateur chaque année ...


	43. Chapter 24 Paradis

Et oui !!! Je suis en avance !!! Bah oui !!! C'est le weeeeeeeeeeeek eeeeeeeeeeeeend !!!

Quoique ... j'ai tout mes partiels a réviser :'( :'( :'( ( Miam 10 matières en 5 jours !!! )

Donc voiciiiiiiiiii la suiiiiite xD

Enjoyyy !

* * *

Paradis :

_XXV) Trop c'est trop._

Les deux premiers cours se passèrent tranquillement. J'aime les maths, toutes ces démonstrations, ces conjectures, théorèmes, nombres complexes, exponentielles … Je nage dans les chiffes ! J'aime cette réalité, ce concret, je ne suis pas friand de l'abstrait.

A la récréation, je retrouve Blaise, buvant un café avec d'autres. Je demande à la serveuse un thé menthe sucré : mon pêcher mignon. Je discute avec les messieurs présents :

-Alors Draco, il paraît que tu as une fiancée ?

-En effet, répondis-je sans vouloir trop développer.

-Une de choix je dirai même, ajouta un autre.

C'est à dire, dis-je en sentant la colère montée, qu'allait-il dire sur Mione ?

-C'est quand même l'idole de tous ici !

L'idole de tous ? Mione ??!! Euh c'est ironique ou quoi la ?

- Mais de qui vous parlez ? Je ne comprends pas.

Ils se regardèrent, étonnés. Blaise me regardait, il ne savait pas plus que moi.

- Hé bien, d'Cho.

- Quoi ?! Je faillis m'étrangler avec mon thé.

-Elle clame haut et fort que vous êtes fiancés.

-Mais … mais …

-Et ce matin, beaucoup affirment vous avoir vu tous les deux, comme deux tourtereaux.

-Non mais je rêve ! M'exclamai-je énervé.

Je saisis par le col l'effronté qui venait de dire cela, dans ce mouvement brusque, il laissa s'échapper son verre de café qui Tomba sur mon uniforme propre. La sonnerie retentit soudain dans les couloirs, ne me laissant pas le loisir de protester sur le jeune homme et encore moins de parler à la demoiselle. Elle ne manque pas de culot, elle se paye vraiment ma tête ma parole.

C'est trempé et sentant le café que j'alla en cours de biologie. Malheureusement pour moi, c'était deux heures en laboratoire, par conséquent, aucune chance d'aller me changer pendant l'intercours. Je soupire. Mais ma colère reste d'actualité. Blaise l'a très vite compris et essaye de rester près de moi, sans être trop proche non plus, de peur de subir les foudres de ma rage.

La sonnerie de midi nous libéra du cours. ENFIN ! Je vais seul dans notre repère, une douche est nécessaire pour continuer la journée. Une fois, celle-ci prise, je m'étire, et cherche dans l'armoire un uniforme propre. C'est donc avec lenteur que je mis mon uniforme, c'est à dire un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche que je boutonne tranquillement, j'enfile la cravate noire avec un trait gris au centre dont j'avais préalablement enlevé avec soin, pour ne pas défaire le nœud. Je mets ma veste grise foncée, où près du cœur se repose fièrement l'insigne de notre lycée. Je m'assoie sur un des fauteuils et c'est en prenant mon temps que j'enfile mes chaussettes blanches puis mes mocassins noirs.

Je m'étire, me recoiffe et prend ma carte de cantine. Je retrouve Blaise sur la route.

-Elle se paye de ma tête, dis-je avec une voix tremblante de rage.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle fait cela.

Je cherche désespérément Mione, j'ai peur que Cho lui fasse quelque chose. Je passe près des fontaines, longue les courts de tennis, traverse les terrains de sports … Je sillone le lycée de long en large ...

-Si cela se trouve, elle est au self, déclara Blaise.

-Elle n'aime pas le self.

-Si tu le dis.

Je croise des amies de Cho. Pas de trace de Mione, ni de Cho … c'est bizarre. Après une petite heure de recherche, je consens à aller manger. J'entre dans le self, je prends un plateau, une entrée constituée d'une soupe, un plat chaud : dinde avec des patates, et enfin un dessert. Je cherche une table et j'aperçois que tout le monde me regarde. Je jette des regards noirs, ils comprennent vite que je ne suis pas de bonne humeur. Je vois sur une table Luna et Ginny qui mange avec … Hermione !

Je me dirige vers leur table, Hermione est de dos. Je pose avec violence mon plateau sur la table, imposant le silence dans le réfectoire.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... La review a disparu !! ... Vous cherchez par là, et moi je cherche par là ... Mais qui est donc ce parla ???! ... MOUAHAHAHA ... okay je sors ...


	44. Chapter 25 Fusion

MOUAHAHAHAHA !! Oui .... c'est ENCORE moi :p

Oui ... je sais ... je devrais réviser .... mais il est 12h30 !!! Petite pause ( dixit Nao alors qu'elle a fait la grace mat -_-' )

BREF !! MERCIII POUR VOS REVIIIIEWSSS !!

_Sandra : Mouahahaa !!! T'inquiètes pas ... C'est avec plaisir que je te retrouves !!! Merci pour tes multiples reviews ^^_

* * *

_XXV) Le calme avant la tempête_

C'est après quelques instants que je remarque que c'était Draco qui avait pris place près de moi. On mangea dans le silence jusqu'à ce que je dise :

Hermione ne me regarda pas une fois depuis que je suis installé. Je m'aperçois qu'elle a un uniforme du lycée. Il lui allait parfaitement bien : il laissait deviner les formes de la jeune fille. A mourir d'envie. Ma colère s'est un peu esTompée, mais repris vite en repensant que je l'avais cherché pendant une heure. Elle rompit le silence autours de nous en disant :

- Bon qu'est ce que tu as ?

Aucune fille ici n'aurait le courage de me dire une chose pareille. Me parler comme ca, MOI ! Le maître de ses lieux !!!

Luna et Gin' ont l'air amusée que je puisse dire cela. Ce n'est que Draco, l'homme le plus adulé du lycée…

-Rien.

-C'est cela, et moi je suis la princesse du pôle Nord ! Déclara-t-elle ironiquement.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dis cela Mione ! Répondit Draco crédule.

-Mais quel crétin ! Elle donna une tape sur la tête de Draco, laissant tous les élèves surpris du geste.

-Bon, d'accord, bougonna Draco. C'est juste qu'Cho fait croire à tout le monde qu'on est tous les deux fiancés.

-Oh, ce n'est que cela, dit Hermione en haussant des épaules.

-Oui, et je te signale que je t'ai cherché pendant une heure, répliqua Draco, les nerfs à vif.

-J'étais avec Luna et Gin', je n'ai pas à te rendre compte de chacun de mes gestes a ce que sache ! Clama Mione d'une voix glaciale, ce qui calma Draco.

Je soupire, elle avait gagné. Je ne suis pas de taille devant tant de fierté. En plus, je l'aime, cela ne m'aide pas ! Je regarde Hermione, elle me sourit. Je jette l'éponge, je ne peux pas lutter contre elle, elle connaît mes points faibles et sait comment réagir à mes propos.

Il soupire, j'ai gagné ! Je regarde les filles, elles me sourient, je suppose qu'aucune fille aurait pu parler à Draco ainsi. Je lui souris, il me sourit : il s'avoue vaincu ! Je ris intérieurement d'avoir pu fermer le claquet de Draco, au lycée, il est insupportable : plus narcissique qu'à la maison, il se croit et proclame comme un dieu, quoi de plus exaspérant ?

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombres pour les cinq jeunes gens. Ils parlaient et se marraient. Hermione eu alors le sentiment de se sentir en famille. C'est beau l'amitié. Il quittèrent le réfectoire et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment principal, les cours n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre.

J'avais, quelque part, le cœur léger. Mione m'avait remonté le moral à sa manière. Je souris bêtement en pensant à Mione dans son uniforme, on dirai une poupée. Elle est vraiment craquante, il faudra que je lui dise.

Luna et Gin' m'avouèrent qu'elles avaient été impressionnées par mon discours à Draco. On retourna en cours en ce moquant de celui-ci. La journée passa vite. La sonnerie signala que c'était la fin du dernier cours de la journée.  
Je mis mon bonnet blanc, fis mon sac, mis mon manteau, enfila mes gants et attendis Draco près de sa voiture.

Je quitta ma classe d'un pas lourd mais tranquille. Je fais des signes de main pour dire « au revoir » et je me hâte de retrouver Mione, habillée chaudement, à la voiture. On y rentre et c'est sans un mot que nous rentrâmes à la maison.

- Ah, en fait, cet uniforme te va à merveille; M'exlamais-je au bout d'un moment

Je l'avais dit sans vraiment y penser. Elle me regarde, rougit et bafouille un « merci »

Il me dit cela d'une manière décontractée, mais je savais que c'était sincère, il me sourit et voilà que je rougis, qu'il est beau. Je dis un « merci » à peine compréhensible. Nous déposons nos manteaux, puis nous montons pour nous changer. J'opte pour un jean et un pull en laine noir, tandis que Draco décide de prendre un pantalon noir avec un pull blanc.

Je retrouve Mione en train de travailler sur la table du salon, avec des lunettes. Elle fait très sérieuse ainsi, très sérieuse et terriblement sexy !

C'est en pleine dissertation sur la mondialisation que Draco me parla, en posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me faire un massage :

-Sur quoi travailles-tu ?

-De la géographie, je viens de terminer, répondit la jeune fille en enlevant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

-Je vois, tu portes des lunettes ?

-Oui, enfin, j'ai pris l'habitude de mettre des lentilles à cause de mon père qui ne supportait pas les lunettes.

-Ca te va bien.

-Merci.

Mione s'étira, fatiguée puis se blottit contre mon torse. Je l'enlace, le coeur battant a tout rompre. Depuis quand est-elle devenue si indispensable a ma vie ?

Heureuse mais surtout fatiguée par cette journée de dure labeur, je m'étire et sans perdre un instant je me love dans les bras de mon beau prince. Sentir ses bras carressant mon dos me relaxe. Je ferme les yeux et apprécie la chaleur qui dégage de son corps. La paix intérieure ne peut donc venir que de l'extérieur ?

* * *

Pensée du jour ... (après une phrase très philosophique ) ... LA REVIEW EST ENCEINTE ??!! Mon dieu ... mais comment allons-nous l'apeler ?

Par téléphone peut-etre ?? .....


	45. Chapter 26 Enfer

D'après Clower : " Les biens achetent la monnaie, la monnaie achete les biens, mais les biens n'achetent pas les bien " Ainsi nous pouvons déterminer 3 agrégats pour la définission de la monnaie ....

Interessant un ??! MOUAHAHAHA ... a bas l'éco !!! MDR

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS :

_Sandra : Vi ^^ Trop choupinou xD ... la suite today !! Merci pour ta reviiiew ^^_

* * *

Enfer :

_XXVI) Une soirée tranquille._

Lovée contre Draco, je me sentais bien. Ses mains parcouraient l'étendu de mon corps afin de me câliner.

-Et avec Cho, ça c'est arrangé ? demandai-je au bout d'un moment

-Non, gronda-t-il, je ne l'ai pas encore vue

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme cela ?

-Quoi ? Ca ne te fais pas enrager que tout le monde dise que je sors avec cette pimbêche ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, déclarai-je

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, répondit Draco avec un air enjoué.

-Je sais tout ce qui te concerne, répliquai-je en le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un air malicieux.

Il me regarda, je tressaillis, il était vraiment beau, non, beau n'est pas le bon adjectif, je dirai sexy, craquant, canon ! Je le vis s'approcher de moi, et il m'embrassa, avec douceur. Je répondis à ce baiser avec toute la passion que je gardais en moi, ces trois derniers jours. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser nos langues se toucher et se connaître en profondeur. Nous rompirent ce baiser pour reprendre nos respirations. Il me regarda intensément plus me dis :

-On va manger ?

-Mais quel romantisme mon cher Draco !

-Désolé, rigola-t-il, j'ai trop faim

-Je te rassure, pour moi c'est pareil !

Il prépara à manger, pendant que je mettais la table. J'ai eu l'impression de me voir en jeune couple marié. Je rougis à cette pensée.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Je sursaute, Draco venait de me ramener à la réalité.

-A rien, à rien.

-Alors pourquoi rougis-tu ? dit-il avec sourire

-Je ne sais pas. Je m'installe à table, et commence à me servir. Il me regarde et se marre

-Quoi ?

-Rien …

-Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu te moques de moi

-Je ne moque pas de toi !

-C'est cela et je suis la reine des andouilles !

- Ca explique pas mal de chose !

On éclata tous les deux de rire. On fait vraiment la paire tous les deux. Après le repas, je baille, mes yeux me piquent … Une bonne nuit de sommeil est nécessaire. Je monte à l'étage tandis que Draco finissait de ranger.

J'enfile mon nouveau pyjama : un sorti bleu foncé avec un t-shirt bleu clair. Je sors de la salle de bain, après mettre démaquiller et je Tombe sur Draco.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins mais … Cela fait longtemps que tu ne dors plus avec moi, tu ne fais plus de cauchemar ?

-Si de temps en temps…

Je le regarde, lui souris et rentre dans ma chambre. J'entends la porte de la salle de bain se fermer et l'eau de la douche couler. Je prends mon oreiller préféré et rentre dans sa chambre. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon bleu à rayures, il ferma la porte et se dirigea dans le noir jusqu'à son lit, sans s'apercevoir que j'étais dans son lit. Il s'installa, bailla et s'enroula dans sa couette

-Hey ! J'ai froid maintenant ! clamai-je

-Hermione ?

-Non c'est Cho, répondis-je avec une voix mielleuse

-Ah ! Cho ! Te voilà enfin !

Il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa fougueusement et me fit des câlins.

-Dis-moi Cho ?

-Oui ?

-Comment cela se fait que tu sentes et embrasses comme Mione ?

-Et bien, pour tout te dire, c'est elle qui m'a tout enseigné !

-Je comprends mieux.

On se marra et Morphée nous accueillit rapidement dans ses bras.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... La review sa marche comme la monnaie ... plus on en a ... plus on est content !!! ...


	46. Chapter 26 Paradis

Mouhahaha !!!

Oui !!! Me revoila !! Pour votre plus grand plaisir !!!

**AVIS AU PUBLIC, SANDRA PROPOSE UNE PETITION !!! POUR CEUX QUI VEULENT SIGNE PEUVENT LE FAIRE EN LAISSANT UNE REVIEWS !! **

MDR

MERCI POUR VOS REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWS !!

* * *

Paradis :

_XXVI) Une soirée fort sympathique._

Blottit contre moi, je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était Mione que j'avais dans mes bras. Je la caresse encore et encore, sans jamais me lassé

-Et avec Cho, ça c'est arrangé ? demanda-t-elle

Je me raidis ... je rêve ou elle fait EXPRES de parler des choses qui fachent ??!

-Non, grognai-je, je ne l'ai pas encore vue.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme cela ? dit-elle naïvement

-Quoi ? Ca ne te fais pas enrager que tout le monde dise que je sors avec cette pimbêche ? J'étais à la limite de hurler

-Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, déclara t-elle simplement

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, répondis-je pour la provoquer

-Je sais tout ce qui te concerne, répliqua-t-elle avec un regard plein de me malice

Je la regarde : que ferai-je sans elle ? Elle est toujours là quand cela ne va pas. Je suis Tombé sur un ange. Je m'approche d'elle, et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle y répondit avec ferveur ! J'en étais surpris, si elle voulait m'embrasser auparavant, pas de problème ! Nos langues commencent une lutte sans vainqueur puis qu'on dut arrêter ce combat pour respirer un peu. Je sens mon ventre gargouiller, je déclare :

-On va manger ?

-Mais quel romantisme mon cher Draco !

-Désolé, rigolai-je, j'ai trop faim

-Je te rassure, pour moi c'est pareil !

Je préparai tranquillement le dîner, de la viande rouge avec des pâtes(1), rien de plus simple. Je me retourne et remarque que Mione me regarde intensément.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Elle revient sur Terre, rougit et répond :

-A rien, à rien.

-Alors pourquoi rougis-tu ? Dis-je curieux

-Je ne sais pas. Elle s'installe et se sert. Je suis quand même Tombé amoureux d'une drôle de fille. Je rigole.

-Quoi ?

-Rien …

-Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu te moques de moi

-Je ne moque pas de toi !

-C'est cela et je suis la reine des andouilles !

- Ca explique pas mal de choses ... répondis-je espiegle

On éclata tous les deux de rire. On fait vraiment la paire tous les deux. Après le repas, Hermione montre des signes de fatigue, je continue de ranger tandis qu'elle monte prendre une douche. Au moment où je passe devant la salle de bain, elle en sort, vêtue d'un pyjama plus que sexy… retiens-toi mon vieux ! Après quelques hésitations je lui demande :

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins mais … Cela fait longtemps que tu ne dors plus avec moi, tu ne fais plus de cauchemar ?

-Si de temps en temps…

Elle me regarde, me sourit et pars dans sa chambre. _Une douche froide pour la 2 ! Une !! Attention c'est gelé..._ Déçu, je prends la place qu'elle occupait quelques secondes avant. Après la douche CHAUDE prise, je me sèche et enfile un simple caleçon pour aller me coucher. Je regarde la porte de Mione, puis me dirige dans mon lit douillait, je grelotte et m'enroule de ma couette

-Hey ! J'ai froid maintenant ! Dit une voix. Je sursaute

-Hermione ?

-Non c'est Cho, répondit-elle avec une voix provocante

-Ah ! Cho ! Te voilà enfin !

Je la serra dans mes bras, l'embrassa et la câlina.

-Dis-moi Cho ?

-Oui ?

-Comment cela se fait que tu sentes et embrasses comme Mione ?

-Et bien, pour tout te dire, c'est elle qui m'a tout enseigné !

-Je comprends mieux.

On se marra, cette fille alors ! Je suis heureux de la sentir pres de moi. Je la sentis glisser peu a peu dans le sommeil. Je la rejoins vite.

* * *

Pensée du jour ... La review est au cinéma ... Elle regarde Titanic... Titanic C'est cool !! Ouais c'est cool ... Mais ca coule surtout a la fin ...


	47. Chapter 27 Enfer

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Je viens de voir que mes chapitres devenaient de plus en cour !!! Bah ... En meme temps on arrive a la fin snif !!

MERCI POUR VOS REVIIIEWS

_a Nini et Sandra : Merci bcpppp !!_

PS : ( ou UMP au choix ) j'ai oublié de détaillé le petit (1) du chapitre précédent.

(1) Pâte : Plat traditionnel et formelle de la Vie Etudiante. Ce plat requiert une concentration et attention importante.  
Recette : Pate a la bolognaise, pate a la carbonnara, pate jambon beurre fromage, pate au ketchup

Avec ou sans spaghetti, Avec ou sans macaronni, Avec ou sans nouilles, Avec ou sans coquiettes...

* * *

Enfer :

_XXVII) Un retour ténébreux._

Quelques mois après ma nouvelle amitié avec Luna et Ginny, je redeviens populaire. Je connais toutes les personnes du cercle de mes meilleures amies ainsi que tout les potes de mon petit ami : Draco. Plus personne n'ose me traiter comme avant. Il faut dire que maintenant, il y a des gens qui réagiront.

Quel plaisir de voir que maintenant, les gens m'aident, m'écoutent ... m'apprécient tout court ! Hum ... peut-être parce que ....

_Flash Back ...._

_- Cho Chang ?_

_- Oui ? _

_Slaph !! Ma main claqua sur le visage si pur et si angélique de l'(ex) idole du lycée. Sa majesté tomba sous l'effet de la gifle_

_- Ose t'approcher de mon petit ami ... Et ca sera pire ... _

_Fin du Flash Back_

Depuis ... Bizarrement plus aucune fille n'essaya de draguer Draco ... Je comprend pas ...

- Merci Hermione !!

- De rien Neville !! dis-je avec un sourire angélique.

Avec ma nouvelle réputation, les gens viennent plus facilement vers moi. Je peux donc les aidé... Ils se rendent enfin compte que je suis pas quelqu'un de méchant. Ca me fait plaisir.

Je sors de la bibliothèque et je percute quelqu'un :

-Désolée, dis-je rapidement

-Tu pourrais faire attention, répliqua la personne.

Je regarde et remarque c'est Cho. Malgré notre petit différent, elle reste sournoise envers moi. Bah tant qu'elle touche pas Dray ...

-Oh mais dis-moi, c'est notre boursière, ajouta une de ses amies

-Oui, grâce à tes amies et Draco tu as de la classe, mais tant que tu y es, tu devrais en profiter pour essayer de corriger un peu tes mauvaises manières.

-C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?

-Qui d'autre ? répondit-elle avec mépris

-Et bien, Toi ! Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité. Conclu-je simplement.

Sur ce, je les quitta. Au détour du couloir, je retrouve Luna adossée au mur.

-J'allais intervenir …

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

-J'avoue que tu lui as cloué le bec

-Tu n'imagines pas le bien que cela me fait !

On se marra et on alla retrouver Gin' pour lui raconter. Celle-ci collait Blaise toute la journée, elle devait en être folle amoureuse. On les retrouva avec Draco près du terrain de tennis.

-Quelle belle journée soupira- t-il, j'aurais aimé faire du yacht

-Quel bourge ! m'exclamai-je

Les autres avaient l'habitude que je dise cela. Ils savaient que je n'avais pas l'habitude du luxe et se marraient toujours devant mes réactions face à l'argent dépensé. Ils éclatèrent donc de rire, moi compris. Luna et moi purent ensuite leur conté ce qu'il venait de se passer avec notre brune préférée.

-Elle alors ! Soupira Blaise.

-On peut rien en faire, ria Gin'.

-Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais, Mione, veux-tu faire une partie de tennis, demanda Draco après un looong silence

-Avec plaisir !

Luna sourit, et m'amena dans les vestiaires filles afin de me donner un vêtement adapter. Je pris donc la tenue de gym officielle du lycée. Une minijupe noire, un t-shirt blanc avec un trait gris au niveau des manches et du col et des chaussettes blanches qui s'arrêtait un peu avant les genoux.

Gin' arriva et me donna des baskets pour jouer sur de la terre battue. Blaise, lui, me donna une raquette légère et souple. J'avais déjà joué au tennis, mais sur terre battue jamais.

On commença à s'échauffer puis vient le match. Draco était bon, mais je ne voulais pas perdre.

-JEU ! SET et MATCH ! 7-6, 7-5 ! Cria Luna

Une explosion d'applaudissement retentit. Je n'avais pas remarqué la foule de spectateur qui avait peu à peu envahit la pelouse afin de regarder le match. Des élèves comme des professeurs hurlaient des « bravo » ou des « beau match ! »

C'est là que je les vis, Ron et Pansy, bras dessus, bras dessous, me toisant de toute la haine qu'ils pouvaient y mettre. Je ne me démonta pour autant, et les regarda avec un sourire. Je sortis du cours et passa près d'eux et leur souffla sans même les regarder :

-Tu ne peux plus rien faire contre moi, par contre, tu as des raisons d'avoir peur.

Je les sentis tressaillir. S'ils veulent la guerre... je sors mon bazooka !!!

* * *

Pensée du jour ... Hakuna matata, mais qu'elle phrase magnifique, Hakuna matata mais quelle REVIEW magniiiifiiique !! ...


	48. Chapter 27 Paradis

KYAAAAH !! Plus que 4 chapitres ?!!! NAAAAAAAAAAAN ??! Déjà !!! Que le temps passe vite avec vous !!!

En tout cas MERCI POUR VOS REVIIIEWS !!

_Sandra : Bon okay ... on te laisse notre severus préferé !!! XD Ouii !! Moi aussi j'ai peur _ XD Merciii pour ta reviiiew :D_

_Nini : Grave !!! Tu as deviné juste !!! Trop ja-loux !!!! ya de quoi en meme temps XD !!! Merci pour ta reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiew !!! ( ouais y a plus de i ici mais c'est pas fait expres XD )_

**Et biensur Merci aux fideles et habituées : Luxiole, Jones17, I'M-SoOOo-SpECiAl , Hermymalefoy33 qui vient d'arrivé xD, Mia Granger-Malefoy ( MERCI MERCIII XD Heureuse de voir que ma fic te plait :) ) ... et enfin ... **

**DIDOU SAMA !! JE VOUS AIME !!!! **

J'aimerai passer une annonce. Voila. Je viens vous faire mes adieux, car oui, demain je n'existerai plus. J'aurais passer une magnifique fic avec vous, des joies, des rires, des larmes en lisant vos lettres d'amours euh reviews . Donc, voila. Snif. Vous allez me manquez. JE vous invite a mon enterrement, samedi aprem. Merci pour votre attention  
( pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas compris... je passe mes partiels cette semaine ... A BAS LES PARTIIIIIIIELS !! Snif Snif ... )

* * *

Paradis :

_XXVII) Un beau match._

Les mois s'écoulèrent tranquillement, et nous arrivons au mois d'avril. Les fleurs s'éveillent et ma vie se déroule paisiblement. Mes parents passent de temps en temps, mais le reste du temps, je reste avec Mione, seuls à la maison. J'avais un peu peur au début, car c'est quand même mon premier amour « sérieux », je craignais qu'on Tombe dans une routine mais avec Mione chaque jour est totalement différent par ses joies, ses peines et ............... ses amies.

Je le reconnais... Ginny et ma chère Luna ... font parfois très peur, par exemple lorsqu'elles ont su que l'autre truie de Cho avait proclamé haut et fort que c'était ma fiancée, j'ai passé un de ses quart d'heures !!! J'ai du allez la voir et faire une grosse pression en la menaçant et tout et tout !!! Grace a MOI, Mione est tranquille jusqu'a la fin de ses jours, du moins, sans Cho quoi....

En quelques temps, elle a sympathisé avec pas mal de personnes se créant un cercle d'amis fidèles et aimant. J'aime la regarder s'épanouir, elle est comme une fleur qui a grandit dans l'ombre et qui découvre peu à peu la lumière. Dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, je …

-HEy ! Draco !

Blaise me ramena sur terre, je le regarde d'un air féroce. Il me sourit et me montre Gin' qui arrive. Ces derniers temps elle vient souvent voir Blaise, ce qui ne le déplait pas, loin de là ! Elle s'installe sur un des banc qu'on squattait. Je m'allonge sur le dos et regarde les nuages passer au-dessus de nos têtes. Pour un mois d'avril, le temps était très agréable. J'ai très envie de dormir.

-Tiens voilà Mione et Luna, s'exclama Blaise.

Je me releva pour voir ma moitié arrivée. Elle était au bras de Luna, Lu comme l'aimait l'appeler Blaise et Gin'. Elles semblaient bien se marrer. Arrivées à notre hauteur, je soupira :

-Quelle belle journée, j'aurais aimé faire du yacht

-Quel bourge ! S'exclama Hermione.

Elle avait toujours des réactions imprévisibles. Et ces réflexions me faisaient toujours rire, elle était spontanée et dynamique, deux qualités que nous apprécions chez elle. On explosa de rire face à la tête déconcertée qu'elle faisait. C'est un sacré numéro cette fille. Puis elles nous racontèrent le coup qu'Cho venait de faire à Mione. J'écoutais qu'à moitié, je savais que Mione ne se laissait pas faire. J'entendis la conclusion de l'histoire et souris. Ca c'est du Mione tout craché.

-Elle alors ! Soupira Blaise.

-On peut rien en faire, ria Gin'.

-Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais, Mione, veux-tu faire une partie de tennis, demandai-je après un moment de silence.

-Avec plaisir !

J'étais au fond de moi heureux. Ce sourire me faisait fondre comme à la première fois, je ne m'en lassais pas du tout. C'était mon petit rayon de soleil. Luna la conduit aux vestiaires pour lui passer des affaires de sports tandis que j'allais également me changer. J'enfile le short noir et le t-shirt gris, tenue officiel de gym du lycée. J'attachais mes lacets quand Blaise m'apporta ma raquette fétiche.

-Elle est motivée pour gagner, ria-t-il

-Tant mieux, moi aussi, dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

On fit quelques balles d'échauffement, j'essaye de trouver les points faibles. Le Rover ? Non, c'est son point fort.

Le match commença, son jeu était à la fois fluide et complexe. La terre battue était le meilleur terrain possible pour moi, je pensais que j'aurai eu l'avantage mais je n'avais pas compté la fierté et l'orgueil de Mione.

C'était un combat de titan, on finissait souvent aux avantages. Celui qui perdait l'avantage, perdait sa confiance, il fallait donc aller jusqu'au bout, franchir toutes ses limites.

Puis arriva le moment fatidique :

-JEU ! SET et MATCH ! 7-6, 7-5 ! Cria Luna

La foule applaudit à tout rompre. Je m'incline, les genoux au sol. Décidément, elle me bat partout. La tête baissée, je ne vois pas Mione arriver, elle met sa main sur mon épaule et me chuchote :

-Bien jouer mon cœur !

Et elle part. Elle me connaît et sait qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour pouvoir digérer. Je me retourne pour voir ma déesse partir, dans sa démarche gracieuse et lègere. Puis je les vit. Ron et Pansy. Mione passe a côté d'eux en marquant une lègere pause, signe qu'elle leur dit quelque chose. Elle s'éloigne et je vis mes deux amis d'enfants palir a grande vitesse.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Bientôt l'été !! Allez on sort les maillots, les robes, les petites tenues ... ET les reviews ??! ...


	49. Chapter 28 Fusion

MON DIEU !!!! ( ou Didou-sama ... c'est pareil !!! )

VACAAAAAAAAAAAANCES !!!

Ca fait du bien dis donc !!!

MERCI POUR VOS ENCOURAGEMENTS POUR MES PARTIELS

et Merci pour vos reviews xD

Allez ... VOICI LA SUIIIITE MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

_

* * *

_

_XXVII) Le bal d'anniversaire ( partie 1) . _

Les vacances de pâques arrivèrent au plus grand soulagement des élèves. Luna allait fêter son dix-huitième anniversaire et pour cela, elle organisait un grand bal, invitant toutes les classes de terminales. Me voici donc, a mon plus grand dâme, debout devant Luna et Ginny qui, après 2 heures d'essayage, ne savent toujours pas quelle robe elles vont mettre et surtout ... Cela fait 1h30 qu'elle me font essyer des robes, toutes plus chics les unes que les autres sans vraiment se décider ....

-Ok, Mione tu vas mettre cette robe là.

-Celle-ci ?

-Oui, le blanc te va à merveille.

je soupire . Mon dieu, faite qu'elle ne change pas d'avis ... Je pris la robe et la mis. Elle était constituée d'un corset blanc, avec des paillettes argentées dispersées sur tout le corset, qui se prolongeait en long jupon blanc également. Un voile argenté commençait à la ceinture, recouvrait l'étendue de la robe vers le bas. Il était ouvert en V à l'envers, un peu comme les anciennes robes de princesse. Des manches en voile argentés courtes avaient été accrochées sur le corset en dessus des aisselles.

____________________________________

-Waouh, Draco ! Pas mal ! siffla Blaise

Je venais d'enfiler mon smoking : un pantalon noir, chemise grise et veste blanche. La cravate était celle de mon uniforme : noire et grise. Blaise me regardait avec plein d'admiration. Je ris :

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus !

-Ouais, mais je ne dégage pas autant de classe que toi, dit-il faussement déçu

-Ca viendra mon vieux !

Je lui tape sur l'épaule, on rit de notre ego surdimensionné et nous nous dirigeons vers l'escalier central pour attendre nos cavalières. Ginny était habillée d'une robe simple, rouge sang ce qui se mariait parfaitement avec le noir du costume d'Blaise. Je souris, ils étaient vraiment bien ensemble. J'attendis un instant puis .... elle apparut, mon ange descend du ciel, qui descend l'escalier. Habillée de blanc et de gris, elle resplendissait.

_____________________________

Draco me regardait intensément, mon cœur bat à une vitesse fulgurante. Je sens le rouge me monter aux oreilles.

______________________________

Ses mèches bouclés avaient été ramenées en arrière, laissant son visage à découvert. Ses boucles d'oreilles pendantes et argentées lui allaient admirablement bien.

_____________________________

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, Draco me tendit son bras comme un parfait gentleman, je lui pris et c'est d'un pas lent et tranquille que nous pénétrons dans la salle. Beaucoup de personnes sont que je connais sont présents. C'est comme un couple d'aristocrate que Draco et moi allons les saluer. Après avoir fait un tour rapide de la salle de reception, je les vis : Pansy dans une robe violette, laide à pleurer et Ron dans un costume couleur saumon. Mon dieu, ca devrait pas être permis de s'habiller comme ca !!!

_____________________________

Mione regardait quelque chose avec mépris. Je leva les yeux et vis Sysy et Ron.

_____________________________

-On va les saluer ? demanda Draco

-Je ne les connais pas, répondit Mione d'une voix glaciale

-Justement ! Je te les présente !

_____________________________

Je n'avais pas bien saisit la manigance de Draco, je me retourne et je croise le regard de Harry, mon meilleur ami, chef du cercle de rugby. Il connaît toute la vérité concernant Ron et l'autre. Il comprend le message et me fait un sourire.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Draco m'entraîna vers le couple. Ma foi ... si je peux m'amusez comme ca ... autant jouer le jeu a fond ...

- Bonsoir, Ron, Sysy, je vous présente Hermione, ma petite-amie

- Bonsoir, dis-je avec un sourire

- Salut. Répondis Ron en évitant mon regard.

- Alors quoi de beau, demanda Draco

- Rien de spécial, déclara Ron, mal à l'aise.

-Depuis quand connaissez-vous Draco, demandai-je faisant ma naïve

- Euh, depuis le collègue, glissa Ron étonné

Pansy ne parlait pas. Elle se contentait de m'observé.

- Mione ! Cria une voix

- Oh, veuillez m'excuser, on m'appelle. Au plaisir de vous reparler, dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Je quitta le couple pour rejoindre Harry. Il m'invita pour une danse.

- Heureusement que tu es là, lui soupirai-je dans l'oreille.

_____________________________

Mione nous quitta sans demander son reste, j'allais continuer la conversation quand une main m'agrippa. Cho. Je soupire intérieurement ... Elle me fait penser a un chien qui ne lache pas son os ............................

-Tu danses ?

-Bien sur ! Répondis-je en ayant vu Mione avec Harry.

_____________________________

J'arrêta de danser pour savoir où était Draco, je le vis coller/collé avec Cho. Je regarde Luna qui comprend le message. Elle s'approche de moi, sa démarche, digne d'une princesse, était accentuée par sa magnifique robe bleue vaporeuse.

- C'est sa fiancée ne l'oublie pas ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire

-Je sais… bougonnais-je

-Jalouse ?

-Totalement, répondis-je avec sourire.

-Viens par-là.

_____________________________

Mione venait de quitter la piste, je ne savais pas où elle était et en plus Cho me collait. Bon sang ... Je reconnais qu'en la voyant avec Harry, ca m'a fait mal, que voulez vous ... la jalousie est un vilain défaut .... Je balaye la salle du regard ... Quand soudain, la lumière se coupe puis un faisceau lumineux se braque sur la scène. Une musique retentit :

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Mione venait de se changer, un jean avec un pull a manches courtes, une chemise assez bien ouverte avec la cravate au centre de sa poitrine et des converses rouge. Elle chantait sous un rythme incroyable. Luna et Gin' se déhanchaient avec elle comme des bêtes. Mione se rapprocha de moi tout en continuant de chanter.

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever ( elle montre Cho du doigt )  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody?s talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

?Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Elle me prit par la cravate et m'entraîna sur scène tout en continuant de se déhancher devant l'air ébahis de tous les convives.

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

_________________________

La chanson terminée, j'attire et embrasse Draco devant tout le monde. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'ils allaient en penser, mais bon. Je regarde l'assemblé, et peu à peu les gens applaudissent. Je me rends alors compte de mon audace, heureusement, la musique revient à la normale et l'oscurité revient sur moi ... Me permettant de cacher le feux qui venait de naitre sur mes joues. Je regarde Dray, il me sourit, heureux de mon petit tour. Il m'embrasse tendrement. Mon coeur entreprend une course folle dans ma cage thoracique. Je rompt ce contact qui me fait toujours autant frissonner pour remettre ma robe.

Je sors de la chambre de Luna et je vois Draco adossé contre le mur,sans aucune parole, il me tend la main et me conduit sur la piste. Nous entamons un slow sur un zouk ... qui se transforma lentement par la chanson « Something about us » de Daft Punk.

- Je l'ai demandé juste pour toi, me chuchote mon beau blond a l'oreille.

Je regarde Draco, à la fois étonnée et impressionnée qu'il connaisse ma chanson préférée ! Je lui souris et l'embrasse pour le remercier.

________________________

La musique triste mais envoûtante commenca. Hermione semblait si heureuse, alors tout doucement, je lui souffla les mots symboliques de la chanson :

-I need you more anything in my life

I want you more anything in my life  
I miss you more anyone in my life  
I love you more anyone in my life.

________________________

La musique se termina, hélas trop vite, cloturant par la meme occasion notre slow. Je n'étais pas triste au contraire, Draco, la musique, l'endroit, c'était presque magique. Soudain, je fus happé par Harry qui voulait a-bso-lu-ment dansé un rock avec moi.

La soirée se continua, je m'amusais comme une petite folle. Puis a un moment donné, je m'inquiètais de ne plus LE voir. Je me met a chercher désespérément Draco. Ou a-t-il pu disparaitre après notre slow ?? Je monte au premier étage. Tiens, j'entend des voix, une porte est ouverte, la curiosité me pique, et par l'entrebâillement, je regarde discrètement la scène qui se déroule.

J'y vois Draco m'embrassant Cho.

Mon Draco ... embrassait Cho ...

Mon Petit Ami ... faisait un échange bucal ... avec Cho ...

Sur le coup, je retients ma respiration ... puis ... Je cris et ..... pars en courant.

_______________________________________________

-C'est un malentendus, m'exclamai-je

-Peut-être mais explique cela à Mione, déclara Luna a son cousin déprimé

- Je ne trouve pas Mione ! Cria Gin' qui arrivait en courant, et entre deux halètements elle dit :

- Elle a disparu.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... La review est sur un bateau ... Capitaine, s'exlame-t-elle, je ne me sens pas très confortable ...

Capitaine : ah bon ?

Review ... : Oui

Capitaine : Serait-ce le large qui vous incomode ?

Review : ... j'ai bien peur que sa soit possible

Capitaine : vous n'avez qu'a essayer l'extra large ...

Draco : Nao ... SORS !!!

Nao ... MAIS EUUUUH !!!! OOh !! Didou-Sama !! Vous etiez la ?? * Révérence*

Okay ... je sors ............................


	50. Chapter 28 bis

_MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII _Pour toutes vos reviiiiews !!

Ca fait chaud au coeur

Voici la suite ... car OUI MOI JE SUIS SYMPA, JE MET LA SUITE ( nan je te vise pas hamtaroo .. MDRRR )

Et puis ... les désirs de Didou-sama sont des ordres :p :p :p

* * *

_XXVII) Bal d'anniversaire ( partie 2)._

Je soupire, bien sûr, je suis retournée là où tout fini habituellement. Je dois m'être habitué à l'ambiance glauque et la fraîcheur de cet espace. Il faudrait peut-être que je parte ? Il va forcément penser à cet endroit. Mais bon, le lieu me calme. Je me sens comme chez moi. Bien sur ... rien n'a changé, le vent souffle toujours me faisant frissoner ... J'ai froid, très froid ... Trop froid.

_____________________________

Je sais qu'il y a un seul endroit où elle pourrait aller. Oui ... Elle ne peut qu'etre LA ! Je cours en laissant tout le monde en plan. Je cours, sans m'arreter. Je cours pour LA retrouver. Ca y est ... J'y suis ... sans attendre une seconde de plus, j'ouvre la porte de l'édifice.

-Trouvée ! crie-je

____________________________

Et MERDE !

____________________________

Hermione se lève et se met à courir dans le sens inverse à Draco, elle tente de l'église en passant par les ruines qui se trouve sur le côté le plus proche de l'autel.

-Mione ! C'est dangereux par-là ! Viens ! Faut qu'on parle !

Mais la jeune fille n'en fait qu'a sa tête. Voyant cela, Draco prit le même chemin qu'elle.

Et oui Mesdames et Monsieur, nous sommes en direct de L'Eglise en Ruines ou se déroule notre marathon ... Hermione est en tête ... mais Draco la poursuit de peu ... La jeune fille a réussi a passer avec succès les premières épreuves N'est ce pas Albus

Tout a fait Severus, Nous pouvons voir sur ces images le magnifique saut de haie en banc qu'a fait Hermione Granger en exactement 55 sec un record interpoudlarien !

Je ne te fais pas le dire cher Albus ....

La course est bien entamée, mais notre chère Mione a un léger désavantage : ses talons. Nous assistons donc a une magnifique remontée de Draco qui la rattrape !!! Mon dieu que d'émotion !!!!!! * Reprise de l'histoire par Nao ..... IL ETAIT TEMPS !! *

Lorsque Draco réussit a rattraper Hermione, la pluie commenca à Tomber. Seul le chant de l'eau était perceptible ainsi que la respiration saccadée des deux jeunes gens. L'eau coulait sur leur vêtement et leurs corps fatigués par la course. Draco serra Hermione dans ses bras, mais celle-ci le repoussa :

-Tu n'es pas avec Cho, demanda avec dédain Mione.

-Hélas non, je préférais te voir. Répondis doucement le blonf

-C'est cela et dans la poissonnerie on trouve du lard et du boudin ! Cracha Mione

-Ecoute Mione …

-Non, je ne veux rien entendre venant de toi ! Dit-elle en repartant vers l'église pour se protéger de la pluie.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas la chance de m'expliquer hein ? Elle s'arrete, comme choquée par ses propos, se retourne et regarde Draco qui alors continue : Lorsque c'est toi, c'est normal mais quand c'est moi.

L'eau avait calmé la colère qui habitait Hermione :

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle, mais dans l'église s'il te plait.

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent donc se réfugier dans l'église aussi vite qu'ils purent. Hermione frissonna de froid, le remarquant Draco lui passa son manteau.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cho, commença-t-il, c'est qu'après que tu sois parti, elle a fait une sorte de malaise. J'allais pas la laissé comme ca, allongué dans la foule, alors je l'ai monté dans une des chambres. Elle s'est reveillé et la elle ma dis qu'elle ferait tout ce que je voudrais.... Comme avant quoi ... Et j'ai refusé. J'ai commencé a partir. Mais elle n'a pas supporté et elle m'a embrassé. Je l'ai repoussé, mais je suis Tombé et elle en a encore profité et c'est là que tu as crié.

-Moui…

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Pas trop, grogna Mione

-Mais punaise est ce que tu te rend compte que j'ai tout laissé tomber pour toi ??Merde ! Je t'aime Mione ! Toi seule !!! Tu ne comprend donc rien ??!

Hermione regarda Draco

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Que tu pigeais rien ?

- Non avant !

-Que je t'aimais ?

Hermione était à la fois émue et surprise, il venait de dire ce qu'elle attendait depuis plusieurs moi. Il la regarda. Elle était comme tétanisée. Bon OK, il aurait pas du crier. Alors il la pris dans ses bras et murmura un « pardon ». Elle hocha la tête négativement, pour lui dire que c'était de sa faute. Il l'embrassa alors avec passion comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Un murmure, un pardon, une réconciliation.

C'est main dans la main que nos deux amis prirent le chemin du retour. Enfin, ils arrivèrent plus que trempés à la maison. Une fois au chaud, Hermione ne pouvait plus s'empecher d'embrasser Draco... encore et encore. Tandis que les mains de Draco vagabondant vers la chute de reins de Mione, les mains de celle-ci ne cessaient de glisser dans les cheveux châtains de son partenaire. Leurs corps chaud et froid à la fois se collaient toujours de plus en plus.

-Mione, si tu continues, soupira Draco entre deux baisers torrides, je ne saurais m'arrêter.

- Draco, répondit Hermione, son front contre le sien, j'ai tellement besoin de toi, de te voir embrasser Cho m'a montré que je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir s'emparer de tes lèvres et puis ... après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ... je veux te donner quelque chose d'unique. Dit-elle d'un trait en rougissant.

-J'ai compris, tu trembles ? demanda-t-il

-Tu sais c'est la première fois …

- Ne crains rien, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, tu me crois ?

Elle ne répondit rien, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Ils l'embrassèrent d'abord avec passion, puis leur baiser devient violent, bestiale. Les mains de Draco glissaient sur la robe de Mione qui Tomba assez rapidement. Il l'allongea sur le lit en prenant soin de chacun de ses gestes. Il était un pro d'habitude, mais face à Mione, il se sentait comme un débutant.

____________________________

Lors de notre première rencontre, je l'ai détesté, ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer à me critiquer devant Ron ! Toujours a m'embeter, me taquiné !!! Arg !! Quand j'y pense ca m'enerve encore ... mais ... Il s'est passé tant de choses qu'aujourd'hui, je l'aime à un point, que je n'arrive pas à contenir mes sentiments,je me snes tellement vide sans lui et tellement bien avec lui et maintenant... il est là contre moi, que demander de plus ?

____________________________

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'on serait là, tous les deux, un jour. Je souris quand je pense au passé. Qu'est ce qu'on est c*n quand on est jeune ... Je profite de chaque geste, chacun soupires, ses mains parcourant mon corps, comme si c'était les derniers. Je l'ai tant désirée ! C'est fou l'effet qu'elle me fait.

____________________________

Leurs souffles saccadés étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, leurs âmes s'emmêlaient dans un tourbillon de plaisir et la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient les réchauffait après une soirée aussi fraîche.

____________________________

Mon coeur va surment me lacher !!! Il va exploser. Mon Dieu ... Draco ... J'ai tellement honte de mon corps ... Mais ... Je l'aime tellement ... Draco ... Draco ...  
Lorsque nos corps ne firent plus qu'un ... Je ne puis retenir quelques larmes ...

____________________________

-Je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non, mais je … Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, être au près de toi est un bonheur presque insoutenable.

-Tu es le trésor de ma vie, soupira-t-il

____________________________

Sa voix, la chaleur de son corps… Son amour envahit chaque fibre de mon être. Cette sensation est si puissante qu'elle me paralyse. Dans un souffle, je murmurai : Dray

____________________________

Mione est tellement belle. Sa personnalité, ses défauts, ses qualités, son corps, ses levres ... J'aime tout en elle .... Même loin d'elle, je me souviendrai de cette nuit si magique. Dans un chuchotement, je lui répondis : Mione ....

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Chupa Chup ... Le plaisir de Reviewer ...


	51. Chapter 29 Enfer

OUIIII !!! Me revoilaaaaa !! En forme mais surtout ......... en Vacanceeeeeeees !! MOUHAHAHAHAH xD

_Typex : Oui J'avoue ... ca ma trop fait rire en l'écrivant ... MDR !! Merci pour ta review :p _

_Sandra : Pfff !!! Quel générosité !! ( Quoique ... j'aurais aussi fait pareill .... MDR ) Ouais ... Albus et Sev !! Trop motivé, mooootivééé !! XD aaaaaaaaah l'amour ... MDR !! Merci pour ta reviiiiiiiiiiew ^^ _

_Nini : OUIII !! Ils l'ont fait !! Pour de vrai de vrai !! ( comme dirai un certain shrek xD ) XPDR !! Ouais Extra Large ... J'adore !! :p :p MERCI POUR TA REVIIEW !! _

**Merci aussi aux fidèles : Mia Granger-Malfoy, Hamataroo (** je prefère bijoux ! NA ! xD), **Jones17, Luxiole et ........ (roulement de tambours) ... DIDOU-SAMA !!!**

* * *

Enfer :

_XXIX) De fils en aiguille._

« Tu es le trésor de ma vie »

L'image de Draco murmurant ces mots me revient en mémoire lorsque je m'éveilla. Son souffle caressant ma peau, son corps en ébullition, son sourire ... j'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de Draco. Me concernant, je me sens … différente. Je sens mon corps bizarrement. Il faut dire que c'est mon premier rapport où mon « partenaire » est doux. Je n'ai plus peur des hommes à présent. Je sais que quoiqu'il m'arrive, Draco sera près de moi et m'aimera.

J'ouvre mes yeux, Draco dort encore. Je m'écarte un peu, pour l'admirer. J'essaye de mémoriser toutes les lignes de son visage si parfait. Puis doucement, celui-ci se réveille. Il me regarde et me dit :

-Bonjour Princesse.

Sa voix suave et sensuelle me rapelle des souvenirs .... torrides ... je ne peux m'empecher de rougir ...

-Bonjour, murmurai-je.

-Bon, on va manger ?

-EsTomac sur pattes ! Dis-je en pouffant de rire.

Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé des masses, il agit comme d'abitude ... en un sens, cela me rassure. Je reste assise dans le lit, la couette couvrant mon corps, savourant la chaleur qu'il a laissé. Il revient, la serviette à la taille et dit :

-Je vois que tu es encore dans le lit, dit-il avec un air pervers.

-Oui, j'attendais que tu sortes de la douche. répondis-je simplement

-Je vois.

Je tourne les yeux quand il enleva sa serviette. Il s'habilla : un jean avec un pull blanc, simple mais terriblement sexy. Il me regarda.

-Tu ne devais pas aller prendre une douche ?

-J'attends que tu partes pour y aller.

- Mione ! Je t'ai déjà vue hier soir ! Tu peux bien …

Un oreiller l'arrêta dans sa phrase.

- J'ai faim ! Va préparer le petit-déjeuner !

- D'accord, d'accord !

Il partit en fermant la porte. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, j'attends quelques minutes puis, je prends la couette avec moi, traverse la chambre froide et ouvre la porte.-

-N'importe quoi ! dit une voix qui me fit sursauter, Draco adosser contre le mur me regardait avec un air désespéré

-J'ai froid ! Tu n'es pas sensé préparer le repas ?

-J'y vais !

Je le savais ! Il attendait que je sorte ! Ah le saligaud ! J'entre dans la salle de bain, me laves et m'habille. Une robe grise simple, des collants noirs et un gilet blanc. Je descends, le petit-déjeuner est servit. On parle de choses et d'autres. Finalement, on est comme avant.

L'après-midi, je retourne chez Luna pour m'excusez de mon départ aussi brusque. Celle-ci me pardonne lorsque je lui explique le coup d'Cho. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gin' nous rejoint pour boire un thé ensemble, entre amies. C'est toute rouge en bafouillant que je leur dis que nous avons franchit le pas. Elles me regardent et me sautent dessus.

-Félicitation ma petite Mione !

Gin' nous expliqua ensuite, qu'elle et Blaise sortaient ensemble. Cette soirée avait fait d'une pierre, deux coups ! J'était tellement heureuse pour elle !!!

Puis, il fallut revenir au lycée pour les derniers mois. La mère de Draco m'annonça que les policiers devaient m'interroger concernant les agissements de mon père. Mon corps n'avait pas totalement cicatrisé c'est donc avec honte que je leur montra les bleus et autres hémaTomes qui subsistaient.

Le mois de mai passa ensuite rapidement. Avec quelques engueulades mais avec beaucoup d'amour. Draco me comblait et j'en étais morte d'amour comme dirai Lu. Arriva ensuite la fin du mois de juin, tant redouté, sachant que je ne révise plus trop le soir à cause de Draco ! Je suis fichue !

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Je ne bois pas, je ne fume pas ... mais qu'est ce que je review !!! ...


	52. Chapter 29 Paradis

Et non petite lectrice ... tu ne reves pas ! Un deuxième chapitre !!! Oui ... car cex deux chapitres étaient extrement ... courts ... donc j'essaie de me faire pardonner :D

Didou-sama ... je vous aiiimeuuuuh !!!

* * *

Paradis :

_XXIX) Un réveil pas comme les autres._

« Tu es le trésor de ma vie »

Mione ferma les yeux et rendit un dernier souffle. Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, je pense que je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouiller. J'enlève une mèche qui à cause de la sueur s'est collée à son front. Je la regarde, allongée sur le côté, une main près de son visage, elle semble dormir comme un bébé.

Je la serre dans mes bras et frissonne de plaisir à son contact. Elle était si douce et si vulnérable, elle me faisait littéralement fondre. Je ne peux plus me passer d'elle ... Elle est devenu ... mon héroïne (1) ... Puis c'est Morphée qui me berça dans un sommeil, avec comme dernier souvenir, une belle brune soufflant mon prénom ...

Le lendemain matin, je sentis Mione bouger, j'attendis voir ce qu'elle allait faire ... Voyant aucune réaction, j'en déduit qu'elle observe ma perfection .... Je souris et ouvre les yeux :

-Bonjour Princesse.

Elle rougit et dit un « bonjour » à peine audible.

-Bon, on va manger ? demandai-je l'estomac dans les talons, que voulez vous ? C'est du sport tout ca !! ;)

- Estomac sur pattes ! Dit-elle en se marrant

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, là je prends ma douche matinale qui me revigore. Quelle nuit formidable ! J'en soupire d'extase. Vivement qu'on repasse une nuit comme celle-ci (2). Je sors de la douche frotte vigoureusement mes cheveux avec une serviette et je retourne, munis d'une autre serviette accrochée à ma taille, dans la chambre. Mione n'avait pas bougé du lit, un drap cachant son corps, elle semblait totalement absorbée par ses pensées.

-Je vois que tu es encore au lit, dis-je avec un sourire coquin

-J'attends que tu partes pour y aller.

- Mione ! Je t'ai déjà vue hier soir ! Tu peux bien …

Je reçois un oreiller en pleine figure qui m'arrêta net dans ma phrase.

- J'ai faim ! Va préparer le petit-déjeuner ! déclara-t-elle

- D'accord, d'accord !

Elle me fait vraiment rire. Je ferme la porte et m'adosse contre le mur en attendant qu'elle sorte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mione sort emmitouflée d'une couette :

- N'importe quoi ! Soufflais-je avec un air désemparé. Moi qui espérait la revoir dans son plus simple appareil ...

- J'ai froid ! Tu n'es pas sensé préparer le repas ? siffla Mione

- J'y vais !

Je descends, le sourire en coin : j'arrive toujours à l'énerver, décidément je suis trop fort ! Doucement je sors le lait, les céréales, les pains aux chocolats. Le pain grille pendant que j'ouvre les volets, peu à peu, le jour s'infiltre à travers les pièces. La journée s'annonce particulièrement belle aujourd'hui. Mione descend, délicieusement vêtue d'une robe noire simple mais qui dégageait une certaine classe... Une partie de moi me fit la reflexion que la robe avait l'air facile a enlever ...

On mange le petit déjeuner. Je la sentais d'abord un peu gênée, quelque part c'est normal, puis à force de lui faire des petites remarques, des commentaires par ici, par-là, elle prit la mouche et nous avons bien rit. Je retrouvais ma petite Mione et cela me rassurait.

Après le déjeuner, Mione décide d'aller chez Luna. J'en profite pour appeler Blaise : rendez-vous à notre bar habituel.

Mione quitte la maison, je la regarde partir, monte dans ma chambre, saisit mon permis, change de chemise et redescend pour prendre les clés. Je me hâte d'entrer dans la voiture et file à mon rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression d'agir comme un mari qui commet un adultère. Je devrais plus réfléchir sur ma manière d'agir !

Une fois la voiture garée, j'entre dans notre endroit fétiche « Le Bureau », comme on l'appelle. Je fais un signe à Severus, le barman (3) puis, je vais sur la terrasse côté mer. J'y vois un beau garçon, avec une chemise bleue clair, légèrement ouverte, et un pantalon blanc. Il sirote un coca-cola les yeux dans le vide.

-Oula, tu as l'air fatigué !

-Bah autant que toi ! Dit-il avec un sourire coquin

-Je sens qu'on pense à la même chose

-Tout à fait ! déclarai-je en m'installant à sa table

-Alors ?

Nous parlons pendant près d'une heure. On finit la conversation lorsque le téléphone d'Blaise sonna, sa petite amie quittait le manoir de Lu. J'en déduit que Mione aussi. Je retourne rapidement à la maison et me pose sur mon lit jusqu'au retour de ma douce.

Malheureusement la rentrée arriva trop vite à mon goût. Mais, une chance que Mione était là, les journées se terminaient **royalement** bien.

Le bac arrivait à grand pas, avec lui le stress et la tension qui gagnait ma petite chérie et le reste des terminales. Vivement les vacances !

* * *

(1) ... Une impression de déjà vu ?? xD

(2) Oui ... Meme dans une fic ... un homme reste un homme ...

(3) Je le repete ... dans une fic **TOUT** est possible :p :p

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... La review a tellement de capacité étonnante que maintenant partiquement tout le monde en dépose une ! ...


	53. Chapter 30 Enfer

MERCI MERCI !! Lol ... Wah ... plus qu'un chapitre .... et ca y est !! Finit !! Snif snif !!!

Bon allez on profite de se nouveau chapitre :p :p

_Sandra : MOUAHAHAHAHA !!! une fic avec Sev ??! Euh ... je peux essayer mais je te promet rien :s ... Et oui Draco pense toujours avec baguette .... MAGIQUE !!! Roh quelle perverse !! :p :p Merci pour ta reviiiiew _

_Nini : Ouais !! Grave trop des pervers !!! A les jeunes de nos jours !!! XD merci pour ta reviiiiiew ^^ _

_Luxiole : Okay je te le livre :p :p Avec frais de port .... XD_

* * *

Enfer :

_XXX) L'épreuve du bac_

Demain commence la semaine infernale, oui, demain je passe mon bac, ce fichu diplôme qui est le plus important dans la vie, sans lui, je ne pourrais pas rentrer dans la fac de droit que je vise. Je vérifie une dernière fois que j'ai ma carte d'identité, une trousse bien équipée, ma convocation… Une fois assurée que mon sac était bien équipé, je descends voir ce que faisait Draco depuis tout à l'heure. Je le vois avachi sur le canapé blanc du salon, entrain de feuilleté un magasine comme s'il ne pensait pas au bac.

Je le regarde, il ne fait pas attention à moi ! Ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer ! Je remonte dans ma chambre en claquant bien fort la porte, si cela se trouve, il ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis en colère, d'ailleurs je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je m'allonge sur mon lit en tentant de trouver le sommeil. Demain, je passerai l'épreuve de philosophie, ma vie en dépend. Je roule sur le côté, essayant désespérément de glisser dans les bras de Morphée. C'est lorsque qu'une larme franchit le seuil de mes cils que je sentis le lit s'affaisser

-Arrête de te mettre la pression, souffla la personne qui n'était pas inconnue

-Facile à dire, vociférai-je

Il colle son torse contre mon dos, passe son bras sur ma hanche puis parcourt mon ventre. Me serrant contre lui, il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point cela me rassurait, cependant le stress était toujours présent, peu à peu, mes yeux furent noyés par mes larmes.

-Mione, non, ne pleure pas !

Il passe au-dessus de moi, me regarde et dis calmement :

-Mione, tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse, je suis sur que tu auras une mention, que tu vas tout réussir et que tu seras admise haut la main à la fac de droit. Alors arrête de te mettre la pression pour rien, tu te fais mal !

-Mais… si je n'y arrive pas, bafouillai- je dans un sanglot

-Tu pourras toujours devenir ma petite femme qui s'occupe de mon linge, de me préparer à manger avec amour matin midi et soir, et bien sur, tu devras me faire des câlins tous les soirs, répondit-il avec un regard coquin qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser.

-Toi alors ! Quel obsédé ! Soupire je, faussement choquée

-C'est comme cela que tu m'aimes chérie !

-Mais bien sur ! Dis je en rigolant

Draco se pencha alors sur sa proie et logea sa tête sur l'épaule de sa douce. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de Mione. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mione sentit le corps de Draco se relaxer et sa respiration se ralentir, un ronflement confirma que Draco s'était endormi. Elle soupira et réussit à attraper la couverture qu'elle plaça sur son jules. Elle put alors s'abandonner, dans les bras de son Adonis, a un sommeil plus que nécessaire.

Le lendemain, je me réveille de bonne heure, Draco toujours sur moi. Le réveil électronique m'indiqua qu'il était 5h30 du matin. Bizarrement je me sentais en forme, je tenta tant bien que mal de me libérer que la poigne de Draco, mais ce fut très difficile. Il me lâcha en marmonnant un truc incompréhensible.

Je me lève, me lave et enfile mon uniforme. Tiens, j'ai pris quelques rondeurs, surtout au niveau du ventre, bah, je ferais plus de sport pendant les vacances. Je retourne dans la chambre où Draco bavait encore sur l'oreiller que je tire d'un coup sec. Il jura pendant quelques minutes histoire de me dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le geste et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je souris, décidément il ne changera jamais.

Une fois que monseigneur Draco fut prêt, nous avons déjeuné, en se lançant quelques petites remarques sympathiques comme toujours. Puis arriva le moment de monter dans la petite 206 de Draco, la tension monta d'un cran, le silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Arrivée au lycée, je file avec Draco voir dans quelle classe nous sommes répartis. Faisant spécialité biologie, je me retrouve dans la salle B14 alors que Draco, spécialiste sciences physique se dirige à l'opposé, c'est à dire en D23. Je trouve facilement ma place, m'installe, présente les papiers officiels et remplis ma copie.

« Ainsi, comme le dit Rousseau, l'homme est bon, c'est la société qui le corrompt »

La semaine fila à une allure folle, les copies se suivaient à la même vitesse, la fatigue commençait à me picoter les yeux pendant les épreuves, le stress me donnait cette inlassable envie de manger qui m'oblige à prendre de la nourriture durant les épreuves. Enfin, le jeudi à 17h30, après l'anglais que je pus crier :

« VACANCES ! »

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Hommage a ceux qui vont passer leurs bacs ... Option Review ...


	54. Chapter 30 Paradis

MOUAHAHAHAHAH !!! VOICI LA SUIIIITE !!!

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !

_Nini : ... Au début je me suis dis ... bah comment elle sait ?? xD Ouais !! Je réfléchis déjà a une nouvelle fic !! Tu es trop forte xDDDD Tu DrayMione biensur ... Pour changer tiens XDD MERCI POUR TA REVIIIEW_

_Sandra : J'avoue ... les partiels beurk beurk beeeeeeeeeeeuk !! XD MOUAHAHAHAHA !! Etre enceinte ou ne pas etre enceinte ... telle est la question !! xDD Mouahahhaa !!! Je t'avoue que la sur Sev ... j'ai pas trop d'idée .. désolée :S ( mais si j'en ai ... pourquoi pas je te dirai xD) MERCI POUR TA REVIIIEW_

* * *

Paradis :

_XXX) Une grosse semaine en perceptive _

Demain commence la semaine infernale, oui, demain, je passe le bac, ce fichu diplôme qui est soi-disant important dans la vie, pour moi c'est juste un bout de papier pour lequel on a dut bosser pendant deux ans : quoi de plus barbant ? Personnellement, je n'en ai pas besoin, mon père a réussit à me faire intégrer une grande école qui forme des mannequins professionnels, donc je suis tranquille pour mon avenir.

Je lis une revue immobilière, afin de pouvoir nous trouver un appartement spacieux dans notre ville étudiante, de toute façon je pense que je vais demander à papa de nous trouver un petit truc dans le centre. Soudain j'entends débouler Mione dans les escaliers, depuis une semaine elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre :

La cause : le bac !

Résultat : Elle mange dans sa chambre matin, midi et soir, le nez dans les livres, les annales de bac et les cours de l'année.

Conséquence : dès que je la touchais, même pour un simple bisou, elle s'énervait et me flanquait dehors. Je me sens frustré ! C'est la première fois qu'une fille refuse mes avances.

Elle se met alors à faire des aller-retours devant moi, sans que je réagisse : je n'ai pas envie de me faire sermonner.

Elle remonte et claque avec force sa porte. Je soupire. Quel caractère ! Je vous jure ! Si cela se trouve, elle voulait me parler. Je pose le magasin sur la table, passe un petit coup de fil à mon père pour qu'il commence à chercher puis prends mon courage à deux mains et monte vers la chambre de Mione. J'entre tel un voleur dans la chambre, je l'entends bouger dans son lit, puis viens un léger sanglot. Ne tenant plus, je m'assoie sur le lit et souffle un :

-Arrête de te mettre la pression.

-Facile à dire, siffla la jeune fille.

C'est alors que je compris : elle était fatiguée de toute cette pression. Je me glisse dans son lit et la colle contre moi, la serrant dans les bras. Je la sentis trembler : elle pleurait :

-Mione, non, ne pleure pas !

Je me positionne au-dessus d'elle pour qu'elle me regarde et lui dis d'une traite :

-Mione, tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse, je suis sur que tu auras une mention, que tu vas tout réussir et que tu seras admise haut la main à la fac de droit. Alors arrête de te mettre la pression pour rien, tu te fais mal !

-Mais… si je n'y arrive pas, bafouilla-t-elle dans un sanglot

-Tu pourras toujours devenir ma petite femme qui s'occupe de mon linge, de me préparer à manger avec amour matin midi et soir, et bien sur, tu devras me faire des câlins tous les soirs, répondit-il avec un regard coquin qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser.

-Toi alors ! Quel obsédé ! Soupira-t-elle faussement choquée

-C'est comme cela que tu m'aimes chérie !

-Mais bien sur ! Dit-elle en rigolant

Mission accomplie : elle s'est détendue, pris de fatigue, je pose ma tête sur son épaule, glisse mes mains dans son dos. Depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment ? Une bonne semaine.

Peu à peu mon esprit dérive et je m'endormis, collé à ma moitié dans un sommeil où je ne voulais qu'elle. Ah Mione, si tu savais…

Le réveil fut moins doux : Mione tira d'un coup sec l'oreiller sur lequel ma magnifique tête reposait. Avec réflexe, je l'insulta, légèrement bien sur, puis, je me dirigea vers la douche qui me réveilla avec plus de douceur. Je m'habille avec lenteur, c'est au moment de me coiffer que je réalise .....................................

: un épi avait résisté à la douche ! Sacrilège !

Quelques minutes plus tard, après cette bataille capillaire, je descends : le petit déjeuner est prêt. On fête quelque chose aujourd'hui ou pas ? Comment cela se fait que Mione se lève tôt et qu'en plus elle prépare le petit déjeuner ? C'est alors que cela me revient de plein fouet : Le bac !

Après manger, nous montons dans la 206. Un trajet silencieux remplis de tension. Je me gare puis nous allons voir nos salles : D23. Ils abusent ! Ils auraient pu me mettre en A00 !! J'aurais eu moins de trajet ! Je quitte Mione et retrouve Blaise, mon fidèle ami de toujours, sur le chemin. L'épreuve de philosophie ? Cela se mange ?

Pendant une semaine, le même rituel avant chaque épreuve : installation, présentation des papiers et rédaction des copies !

Enfin, l'épreuve d'anglais se termina et les vacances arrivèrent :

SEA SEX AND SUN !

* * *

Pensée du jour : ...Il etait une petite review, il était une petite review, qui n'avait, ja,ja jamais été posté, qui n'avait ja,ja,jamais été postée ohé ohé ...


	55. Chapter 31 Fusion

MOUAHAHHAHAHA !! Et oui ... ceci est le dernier chapitre avant LES epilogues !!

Dur dur un ??!

Snif

_Sandra : Et oui ... C'est Draco ... le capillaire ... c'est son affaire !! ( o ptn ca rime !! Je suis trop forte !! XDD ) MERCI POUR TA REVIIIEW :p :p _

_Nini : Waouh !!! troooop forte !! XDDD Une devine ( ette ?) parmis nous !! MOUAHAHAH ouais j'ai un humour de merde !!! L'EPI !! Ca y est ... c'est le cataclysme !xD !! MERCI POUR TA REVIEW _

Un merci aux habitués et a ceux qui lisent cette fic ...

_

* * *

_

_XXXI) Le procès ( partie 1 )_

_Deux ans plus tards .... _

« M. Frédéric, Arthur, Julien GRANGER, vous êtes condamné pour les motifs de viol, coups et blessures sur une personne mineure qui est de plus votre fille, étant donné vos circonstances atténuantes, je vous laisse dix ans de prison ferme, dont deux ans avec sursis. »

Le marteau frappa le bureau du juge indiquant la fin du procès. L'homme habillé d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jean, mal rasé, se leva et avant de quitter la pièce accompagné de deux policiers, il regarda sa fille :

« Pardonne-moi ma fille, je t'aime vraiment, quoique j'aie pu faire. »

La fille à qui était adressé ses mots le fixa, chercha le moindre regard ou geste trahissant cet aveu, mais elle ne trouva rien. Déçue, elle acquiesça en silence. Elle ne croyait pas du tout à ce qu'il venait de dire et le pardonner relevait du miracle. Mais d'un côté, il avait eu le courage de l'énoncer devant le juge, peut-elle croire en ces paroles ?

Elle se leva à son tour et glissa sa main dans celle de l'homme présent près d'elle. Celui habillé simplement d'un jean et d'une chemise noire, laissant deviner un corps parfait, faisait baver la moitié des jeunes femmes présentes dans l'assistance. Son regard chocolat se posa dans ses yeux d'acier. Il lui sourie et lui donna un bisou sur le front pour lui donner du courage. En effet, la jeune demoiselle allait rencontrer sa famille, qui connaissait à peine son existence, à la sortie de la salle. Habillée d'un tailleur noir, chaussée de chaussures à talons qui complétait l'ensemble, ses cheveux châtains relevé en chignon, Hermione avança fière, vers la porte.

Elle discuta rapidement avec ce qui se présenta comme sa grand-mère, dit quelques mots à sa tante et leur promis d'aller au prochain repas familial afin de pouvoir mieux se connaître. Elle alla ensuite remercier la mère de Draco pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté. Enfin, elle put retrouver l'homme de sa vie dans sa Mercedes noire classe A. ( hé ouais ... Ca rigole pas chez les Malfoys :p :p)

-J'ai bien cru que cela ne finirai jamais, soupira Hermione.

-C'est sur, mais au moins tu es tranquille maintenant.

-Oui, je vais pouvoir vivre une vie normale, sans à me préoccuper du fait que j'ai fugué ou à me cacher pour pas que mon père me voit en faisant des courses, bref, je peux souffler ! Dit-elle

Draco sourit, ils pouvaient vivre une histoire qu'ils avaient commencé depuis maintenant deux ans, sans avoir peur que le père arrive et détruis tout. Maintenant que le procès était terminé, ils allaient pouvoir passer à l'étape supérieure. Draco ria intérieurement en pensant à son plan machiavélique et surtout en imaginant la tête de Mione.

Il gara leur voiture dans le parking privé de la résidence où ils vivaient dorénavant. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et purent pénétrer dans leur appartement. Il était composé d'une grande pièce de vie, une cuisine et salle de bain à part et une immense chambre. Il s'ouvrait sur un magnifique panorama de la ville. Draco leva les yeux sur l'horloge murale : 19H30.

-Mione, viens !

-Où ?

-Tu verras !

Il attrapa la jeune femme qui rouspétait et l'entraîna dans la voiture. Ils roulèrent une petite demi-heure et arrivèrent enfin dans la campagne de leur enfance.

-Je peux savoir où tu nous emmène ? Demanda Mione excédé par le comportement de son petit-ami

-Tu le verras par toi-même, répondit-il calmement et simplement.

Le mois de juin était bien entamé maintenant et Mione se sentait nostalgique en voyant tous les champs se colorer en orange reflétant la couleur du soleil couchant. Draco arrêta la voiture devant leur maison de campagne, celle où tout avait commencé entre eux, le cœur de Mione fit un bond, tous ses souvenirs revenaient en tête : le premier réveil auprès de Draco, les premiers problèmes, les joies, les peines, le stress, les fêtes…

La mélancolie pouvait se lire dans les yeux de la femme postée devant la bâtisse. En deux ans, elle avait mûrit : elle avait eu son bac avec mention très bien, elle était rentrée dans plus prestigieuse école de droit de la région et vivait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait dans un appartement luxueux. Que demandez de plus ?

Draco lui prit la main et dans un silence religieux l'invita à le suivre dans la brousse. Là aussi sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut : une fugue, un baiser passioné, une déclaration, une dispute et la première nuit.

La main de Draco tremblait un peu, elle tenta de lire ses émotions, mais il avait mis son masque immuable qui ne laissait passer aucune émotion. Puis Mione aperçu quelque chose qui s'élevait dans le paysage, un monument qui n'était pas si inconnu.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Si l'auteur est sadique ... Prions que la review ne le soit pas ...


	56. Chapter 31 bis Fusion

_Bon ... Bin vous avez toute deviné ... _

_:'( _

_Je suis donc si prévisible ? :( _

_MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !! _

_Et voici le der des ders .. _

* * *

XXXI) Le procès (partie 2)

Elle était surprise de voir l'église ainsi : le bâtiment autrefois en ruines avait retrouvé ses formes et sa blancheur d'en temps, comme si rien n'avait perturbé sa vie. Etonnée par tant de changement, elle rentra dans l'édifice. Tout avait été rénové, les vitraux qui étaient cassés, avait été réparé, les anges transformés, les bancs moisis changés, et tout cela était couvert de pétales de roses rouges, blanches et orange. L'autel se dressait fièrement face aux deux jeunes amoureux, sur celui ci était posé un vase en verre où une rose rouge et une rose blanche étaient étroitement enlacé. Mione rougit et se retourna vers Draco pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle le vit, un genou au sol, l'autre replié, il lui prit la main et dit :

« Hermione, si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est pour te dire que cette soirée est spéciale à mes yeux, c'est notre soirée de libération, ton père est enfin en prison et nous pouvons souffler. Depuis trois ans, nous vivons une histoire d'amour, je me souviendrais toujours du jour où tu as accepté de sortir avec moi. En le faisant, tu m'as rendu l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, moi, Draco Malefoy, Le Dom Juan du lycée, le fier, l'ambitieux, … Tu m'as chamboulé, pour la première fois de ma vie je rencontrais une femme insensible a mon charme et capable de me résister. Tu m'as fait changer.

Ah, je me souviens encore la première fois que je t'ai vu…Ron et Sysy étaient à côté de moi et quand je t'ai vu si fragile, si perdue, si belle, si toi…je me suis dit que tu étais un ange Tombé du ciel…je suis Tombé amoureux de toi tout de suite en croisant ton regard chocolaté…Voyant que tu succombais au charme de Ron, j'ai commencé à élaborer tous les plans les plus tordus les uns que les autres et quand je les mettais en place pour te séduire, ils n'ont fait qu'empirer la situation …Mione, tu es pour moi la femme la plus parfaite qui puisse exister sur terre et tous les jours je remercie le ciel de pouvoir te regarder, de t'avoir dans mes bras, de pouvoir t'embrasser, de pouvoir t'aimer, de pouvoir te regarder dormir, de pouvoir faire plein de chose et même de pouvoir te faire l'amour…

Je crois que si tu n'existais pas je t'aurais inventée parce que sinon j'aurais été malheureux, je t'aurais inventée comme tu es, sans rien changer…j'aime tout de toi de tes petites manies, à ton caractère de feu qui me plait tant, en passant par ton physique, sans oublier tes qualités et tes défauts qui font de toi…du moins pour moi…mon âme sœur.

Hermione Granger, je t'aime comme un fou, je t'aime plus que tout ce qui m'est le plus cher, plus que mes cheveux ( o_O !! ) plus que le surf, plus que mon physique, plus que tout, même plus que ma vie, je pourrais la sacrifier pour toi, pour que tu restes en vie, même pour nos enfants…je pourrais tout faire pour toi, pour tes beaux yeux…retourner ciel et terre, soulever des montagnes. Mais surtout ce que je voudrais c'est passer le reste de ma vie auprès de toi sans jamais te quitter et fonder avec toi une famille heureuse.

Je t'aime et je pourrais le crier au monde entier… je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi qu'à présent… Hermione Granger, je voudrais tant que tu fasses partie de ma vie…et qu'on la partage aussi bien dans les pires moments que dans les meilleurs, dans la tristesse comme dans la joie, que tu t'énerves à chaque bêtise que je ferai pour t'énerver et que toi tu sois faussement exaspérée…c'est pourquoi ce soir je te demande officiellement…veux-tu devenir ma femme et cela jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare pour ensuite nous réunir ? »

Mione ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration, Draco avait mis tout son courage pour se déclarer ainsi, d'une traite. Sa gorge se serra et les larmes coulèrent, mon dieu que c'était beau ce qu'il venait d'énoncer ! Puis voyant que Draco guettait sa réaction, elle lui sauta au cou en soufflant :

-Tu sais que tu aurais pu te contenter d'un simple « veux-tu m'épouser » ?

-Je sais mais c'est trop banal, et tu vaux plus que la banalité, dit-il avec un ton charmeur

-Toi alors ! soupira Mione

-Alors ? demanda Draco inquiet

-Mais bien sur que je le veux !

-Ouf, soupira-t-il, j'ai eu peur que tu refuses

Il la regarda et s'embrassèrent langoureusement quand tout a coup une explosion se fit entendre :

-FELICITATION !

Luna, Ginny, Blaise, Harry, et tous leurs amis étaient là en train d'applaudir les deux jeunes futurs mariés. Narcissa, la mère de Draco, pleurait d'émotion dans les bras de son mari.

-Mais qu'est ce que ? demanda Mione

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je garderai cela secret ? souffla Draco

-En gros, je suis la dernière au courant ? siffla la jeune femme, furieuse de voir qu'on lui cachait des choses

-Peut-être, mais cela en valait le coup, je me trompe ?

Mione bougonna des paroles incompréhensibles et Draco ria de voir l'attitude infantile de sa douce. Il se releva et l'aida à se lever puis ils allèrent fêter l'évènement en ville.

La douce brise de fin juin caressait la peau de Mione qui regardait la ville dormir. Ils avaient fêté leur futur mariage avec joie puis étaient rentrés pour s'abandonner à leur rituel amoureux. Draco s'était endormi direct après, mais pas Mione. Elle s'était donc levée, avait enfilé sa nuisette bleue Clair et avait pris place sur le balcon. Fermant les yeux pour déguster la paix et le silence de cette nuit d'été, elle ne remarqua pas le mouvement de son fiancé. La lune éclairait son visage, elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit la multitude d'étoile qui illuminait le ciel. Que c'était beau !

-Mione ?

La jeune femme sursauta et regarda son futur époux qui s'avançait vers elle.

-Oui ?

-Tu vas prendre froid habillé comme cela.

-Moui…

Il déposa une veste sur les frêles épaules de sa compagne et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Magnifique n'est ce pas ? chuchota-t-elle, de peur qu'elle brise cet instant si magique

-Pas autant que toi, déclara Draco d'un ton dégagé

Elle sourit. Quel séducteur celui la !

-Hermione ?

Elle ne le regardait pas, il avait le don de tout cassé ! Doucement il prit son menton dans ses doigts, la forçant a plongé dans son regard menthe qui la faisant fondre.

-Je t'aime.

Elle rougit violemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Bien qu'il le lui dise souvent, elle ne savait pas comment il faisait pour la rendre dingue de lui. Puis il prit sa main gauche et enfila une bague.

-En attendant l'alliance, dit-il en souriant

Elle était magnifique, un tour de doigt en argent avec un petit diamant au centre : simple et classe, ce qu'elle aimait. Des larmes franchirent ses cils et doucement, Draco les essaya dans ses doigts

- Merci, moi aussi je t'aime Draco, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... mon dieu que c'est guimauve tout ca !!! La review deviendra-t-elle un chamallow ??! ...


	57. Avertissement !

AVERTISSEMENT !!

Comme vous le savez, cette fic a été rythmé par un point de vue de l'enfer, et un point de vue sur le Paradis ... il est donc logique que les épilogues suivent la fic :p

**Attention, le prochain chapitre qui suit peut heurter la sensibilité de certains d'entre nous.**

Si vous n'aimez pas les fin tragiques, ou les fins avec violences, allez directement sur l'épilogue du Paradis.

Merci de votre attention.

* * *

Didou- sama je vous aimeuh !!

Hum je m'écarte la ... Dire que je venais de faire un truc super sérieux ...

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... La personne chargée de la pensée est en grève ... Mais personne ne le remarque ...


	58. Enfer

5 ans plus tard

**L'enfer**

Dans le parc municipal, une jeune femme s'avance vers un banc. Une robe bleue laisse imaginer les formes plus que généreuses de la dame et laisse également entrevoir ses longues et magnifiques jambes nacrées. Ses cheveux châtains bouclés, relevés en queue, se déposent en cascade sur son dos avec légèreté. Une alliance en or, sur son annulaire gauche, ruine tous les espoirs des hommes qui posent leur regard sur Hermione. Du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, elle avait réussit ses études et était maintenant dans un cabinet d'avocat très réputé. Acharnée du travail, elle ne renonçait jamais lors d'un procès, qu'elle gagnait systématiquement.

Elle était mariée depuis maintenant cinq ans avec l'homme de sa vie, j'ai nommé Draco Malefoy. Celui-ci était devenu un grand mannequin mondialement connu pour sa beauté et pour son intelligence. Il avait participé à quelques films et courts métrage mais il n'était pas trop tenté pour ce milieu la, il préférait rester mannequin afin d'avoir le plus de temps possible a consacré à sa femme.

Aujourd'hui Mione attendait avec impatience son amie Luna. En effet elles avaient rendez-vous pour choisir un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Ginny qui aurait lieu dans une dizaine de jours a présent. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, Luna était mariée avec un grand chef d'entreprise pour textiles. Elle l'aidait de son mieux au secrétariat et arrivait souvent en retard, ne voyant jamais l'heure tournée. Ginny, quant à elle, s'est mariée avec Blaise après deux ans de vie commune. Une petite fille d'un an au doux nom de Lavande était née de cet amour fleurissant.

-Excusez-moi Madame ?

Un vieil homme qui faisait son jogging interrompe les pensées de Mione. Elle leva les yeux, croisa son regard… Il lui rappelle quelqu'un mais qui ?

-Oui ?

-Où se trouve l'avenue Michel Ange ?

Mione se leva du banc où elle était confortablement installée pour lui montrer quelle rue prendre. A peine s'était-elle levée que l'homme lui tapa dans la nuque. Elle s'évanouit sous le choc. L'homme la traîna sans difficulté dans sa voiture et l'emmena dans une destination encore inconnue. Après une heure de route, la voiture s'arrêta et l'homme reprit Mione. Il la mit sur son épaule tel un sac à patate et entra dans l'entrepôt abandonné. Il l'attacha solidement à une chaise et la bâillonna avant qu'elle se réveille, puis il alla chercher un lecteur CD et enclencha la musique : le canon de Pachelbel retenti dans la vieille cabane de tôle géante.

Mione s'éveilla peu à peu avec un mal au coup. Elle s'aperçut vite de la situation dans laquelle elle était et voulu crier, cependant le tissu l'en empêcha.

-Déjà réveillée ? C'est vrai que je t'ai habituée aux coups, tu es plus résistante maintenant.

Les pupilles de Mione s'agrandirent en voyant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Non, cela ne pouvait être lui ! Et pourtant, même si les traits de son visage s'étaient vieillis, il n'avait pas changé. Sa bouche formait désormais un rictus malfaisant, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, un tatouage en tête de mort était gravé sur la peau blanche au niveau de la main, des bleus et des cicatrises marquaient le reste de son corps. A part ces quelques détails, la prison ne l'avait pas trop amoché physiquement.

-Ah, je vois que tu m'as reconnu ! Il t'en a fallu du temps, m'aurais-tu oublié ? Pourtant je ne suis parti que depuis cinq ans ! CINQ ANS A POURRIR EN PRISON !

Il avait commencé doucement et d'un coup il avait hurlé. Il était fou. Complément FOU. Elle le regardait sans vraiment chercher à comprendre : quelque part, il n'avait pas changé du tout. Il faisait les cents pas devant elle, puis il s'arrêta, prit avec violence sa tête dans ses mains l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux

-Grâce à toi, j'ai tout perdu, TOUT ! Enfin, j'ai gagné un peu d'expérience en prison. Mais oui, quelque part ce séjour était assez enrichissant. Maintenant je sais faire souffrir avec lenteur…

En disant cela, il laissa glisser ses doigts sur le corps de sa fille puis il se stoppa et regarda avec horreur la main de sa progéniture :

-Tu t'es mariée ? Dit-il avec une voix doucereuse. Tu as l'amour de la part d'un autre homme que moi ? Mmh ! Intéressant !

Son bras partit d'un coup. Il venait de donner un coup de poing particulièrement violent sur le visage de Mione. Plus encore un autre, puis ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

-Je m'égare un peu là, souffla-t-il, je ne suis pas venu pour cela, à la base. Mais c'est vrai ! Tu dois te demander ce que je fais ici ! Et bien, tu dois savoir, étant avocate, que si un prisonnier se conduit bien, il a le droit a une liberté anticipée. Et comme je suis une personne très calme et très douce, j'ai pu en bénéficier.

Il se retourna, dansa un peu sur la musique qui était mise en boucle et saisit un objet que Mione ne voyait pas de sa place. A vrai dire, elle ne voyait plus grand chose à cause des coups qu'elle avait reçu.

-Alalala, ma douce petite Hermione ! Je me souviens encore des cris de ta mère lorsque je l'étranglais avec la ceinture de mon peignoir. J'ai ensuite fait passer pour un suicide. C'était trop facile ! Mais tu vois, aujourd'hui, je veux que cela soit plus rapide. J'ai même plus envie d'abusez de toi ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Et pourtant tu ressembles tellement à ta mère ! Ta mère que j'ai tant aimé et qui m'a abandonné pour un autre. Elle n'avait pas le droit, et toi non plus d'ailleurs, tu as le devoir de rester près de moi, qu'importe le prix à payer.

Elle le vit se tourner, les yeux remplis de haine, un revolver à la main. Il allait donc la tuer ? Comme un lapin, comme un chien qui ne peut même pas se défendre. Il avait donc tué sa mère juste parce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ? ! Quelle horreur ! Et elle allait vivre sa vie ainsi, abattue par son propre géniteur.

Elle n'aura pas eu l'occasion d'embrasser une dernière fois Draco. Draco ! Elle ne pouvait plus exaucer son vœu de former une belle-famille avec deux ou trois chérubins. Elle commença doucement à pleurer.

-Oh ! On pense à son petit chéri ! Que c'est mignon ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'irai le tuer juste après toi !

Elle sentit le canon poser contre sa poitrine, pile sur le cœur.

-Non, je crois que je vais te laisser agoniser un peu ! Ca sera plus drôle à regarder.

Il déplaça le canon vers l'esTomac et tira. La jeune femme sentit la balle, qui sans un bruit, la transpercer. Le sang coulait doucement, faisait souffrir Mione. Son père prit un fauteuil, mit la musique un peu plus forte et s'installa confortablement pour admirer son œuvre.

Le froid s'installa en moi. La musique résonnait dans mes tympans et dans mon cerveau qui se vidait à une vitesse phénoménale. Je ne sentais plus la pression des fils qui me retenait attaché à cette chaise métallique froide. Le sang chaud continuait à couler sur ma robe bleue neuve d'hier. Si j'ai su, je n'aurais pas étendu le linge ce matin. Draco. Comment va-t-il faire sans moi ? Dire que je lui avais promis qu'on allait au restaurant ce soir, en amoureux. Et Luna ? Et Gin' ? Je ne serai même pas présente pour son anniversaire ! J'ai froid ! Très froid, trop froid. Mon père me regarde avec un sourire sadique. Je ferme les yeux. Cette maudite musique ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Vide. Plus rien n'existe. Je flotte dans un océan de nuages. Pas une brise, pas un bruit rompe le silence qui plombe cet espace étrange. Je suis alors aspirée comme une plume vers le ciel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le père de Hermione éclata de rire. Sa vengeance accomplie, il quitta le hangar sans même jeter un dernier cou d'œil au cadavre de sa fille. Il marcha pendant longtemps avant d'arriver au cimetière où reposait sa femme.

-Enfin, nous allons être réunit tous les trois, comme avant !

Ce fut les derniers mots de M. Granger, allongé sur la pierre Tombale, de celle qui autrefois était sa femme.

Les jours passèrent et les proches de Hermione apprirent le drame. L'enterrement eu lieu dans un grand silence. Amis, connaissances, collègues et mari étaient présents. Beaucoup pleuraient, d'autres restaient interdit en essayant de comprendre pourquoi le destin s'était ainsi abattu sur cette fille aimante et aimée ?

Un moi passa, et Draco arrêta tout contact avec la société. La perte de sa femme fut si douloureuse qu'il s'enferma pendant quelques semaines sans donner signe de vie. Ne supportant plus de ne pas savoir ce qu'il devenait, Luna, Gin' et Blaise tentèrent avec succès de rentrer dans l'appartement que Mione et Draco partageaient. Ils le cherchèrent dans toutes les pièces et c'est Blaise qui le trouva…

Le corps sans vie de Draco, noyé dans sa baignoire depuis longtemps vu la couleur blanche fit pâlir son meilleur ami. Il ne dit pas un mot. Ginny le rejoignit et Tomba dans les pommes. Seule Luna, qui Tomba à genoux sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, fut capable d'énoncer quelque chose de compréhensible :

- Mon Dieu, pincez-moi ! Je rêve !


	59. Paradis

5 ans plus tard

**Le paradis**

Dans le parc municipal, une jeune femme s'avance vers un banc. Une robe bleue laisse imaginer les formes plus que généreuses de la dame et laisse également entrevoir ses longues et magnifiques jambes nacrées. Ses cheveux châtains bouclés, relevés en queue, se déposent en cascade sur son dos avec légèreté. Une alliance en or, sur son annulaire gauche, ruine tous les espoirs des hommes qui posent leur regard sur Hermione. Du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, elle avait réussit ses études et était maintenant dans un cabinet d'avocat très réputé. Acharnée du travail, elle ne renonçait jamais lors d'un procès, qu'elle gagnait systématiquement.

Elle était mariée depuis maintenant cinq ans avec l'homme de sa vie, j'ai nommé Draco Jarot. Celui-ci était devenu un grand mannequin mondialement connu pour sa beauté et pour son intelligence. Il avait participé à quelques films et courts métrage mais il n'était pas trop tenté pour ce milieu la, il préférait rester mannequin afin d'avoir le plus de temps possible a consacré à sa femme.

Aujourd'hui Mione attendait avec impatience son amie Luna. En effet elles avaient rendez-vous pour choisir un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Ginny qui aurait lieu dans une dizaine de jours a présent. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, Luna était mariée avec un grand chef d'entreprise pour textiles. Elle l'aidait de son mieux au secrétariat et arrivait souvent en retard, ne voyant jamais l'heure tournée. Ginny, quant à elle, s'est mariée avec Blaise après deux ans de vie commune. Une petite fille d'un an au doux nom de Lavande était née de cet amour fleurissant.

-Excusez-moi Madame ?

Un vieil homme qui faisait son jogging interrompe les pensées de Mione. Elle leva les yeux, croisa son regard… Il lui rappelle quelqu'un mais qui ?

-Oui ?

-Où se trouve l'avenue Michel Ange ?

-La rue Michel Ange ? Juste en face de nous ! Dis-je en montrant du doigt la rue.

-Oh ! Merci beaucoup !

Il s'en va tranquillement. Je reste pensive. Qui était cet homme ? On se souvient toujours des personnes qu'on rencontre, on a juste un peu de mal à s'en rappeler. Perdue dans mes pensées, une voix me ramène à la réalité :

-HERMIONE !

Je souris : 15 min de retard, bah, j'ai connu pire avec elle. Je me lève quand elle arrive à mon niveau. Essoufflée et trempée de sueur à cause de sa course.

-Désolée… Pas vu… Heure…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en doutais !

Elle reprend son souffle et me sourit. Elle s'affale sur le banc où j'étais quelques minutes auparavant en m'expliquant que son mari s'était trompé de commande et qu'elle avait du retourner chercher le carton dans un conteneur pour enfin rendre le paquet aux clients : en bref, elle était surchargée.

Je commence à me marrer quand soudain j'ai une nausée. Cela m'arrive assez souvent ces derniers temps et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Nous sommes au mois de juin, comment aurais-je pu attraper une gastro ? J'arrive à me contenir en mangeant un chewing gun.

Nous arrivons facilement à trouver un cadeau : un collier avec pendentif en argent pur. Elle me raccompagne à mon appartement avec le sourire aux lèvres, on avait trouvé LE cadeau idéal et elle s'en félicitée. Une fois la porte fermée, je fais quelques pas et m'effondre sur le sol. Je me sens si faible, ma tête tourne, mais que se passe-t-il en ce moment ? Serai-ce le surmenage ?

Je me réveille dans des draps verts pommes. Draco me regarde inquiet. Je me sens trop fatiguée pour lui parler, alors je ferme les yeux. Je sens sa main caresser tendrement mon visage puis mes cheveux. C'est fou, il arrive à me rassurer à sa façon, et le pire, c'est que sa marche. A mon plus grand regret, il se lève et quitte la chambre.

-Boit cela, ça te redonnera des forces, me souffla-t-il doucement

-Merci.

Je m'assoie dans le lit et porte la tasse a mes lèvres. Je hume quelques secondes le parfum que dégage le liquide chaud. Du lait chaud avec un peu de miel, mon pêcher mignon.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant des sourcils, je rentre du travail et je te retrouve gisant sur le sol et maintenant tu me dis de pas m'inquiété. Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Non, je suis désolée, la ballade avec Luna m'a épuisé. Mais je me sens mieux, dis-je en souriant.

-Si tu le dis. Soupira-t-il.

-On va au restaurant ?

-Si tu me promets de ne pas t'endormir dans l'assiette.

-Promis.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu de soirée avec mon mari. Habillée d'une robe noire qui était en lambeaux au niveau des jambes, un léger dos nu et un simple décolleté, je sortis de la salle de bain maquillée. Draco me regarda. Je pouvais lire du désir et de l'envie dans ses yeux. Mon regard ne devait pas être mieux : Draco était vêtu d'un pantalon noir de costume, une chemise blanche avec les deux boutons du haut ouvert et une cravate noir pendait négligemment a son cou. Ses cheveux en bataille le rendaient désirable. Il mit sa veste noire et me passa ma veste grise.

Comme d'habitude, Draco n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Il m'entraîna dans le restaurant le plus chic de la ville : le carré blanc. Un majordome nous amena à la table la plus romantique possible. Nous avons vu sur l'ensemble de la ville. Peu a peu les lumières des réverbères s'allumaient tel des bougies sur un gâteau. Notre table était somptueuse : une nappe blanche, des bougies rouges et des roses oranges. Nous passons notre commande et je regarde Draco dans les yeux :

-Explique.

-Que veux-tu que je t'explique mon cœur ?

-Le fait qu'on soit là.

Draco sourit. Sa femme était très perspicace. Il prit la bouteille de vin rouge et versa le liquide dans les verres. Mione le regardait faire, les bras sous sa poitrine, elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi il avait organisé un tel dîner. Des soirées comme cela indiquait que quelque chose d'important c'était produit et il fallait le fêter.

-Je vais avoir une promotion !

-C'est formidable ! Et ?

-Je vais remplacer le directeur de l'agence.

-Oh !! Mais c'est magnifique !

J'embrassa Draco avec amour et passion. Son rêve allait enfin se réaliser. J'étais si fière de lui ! Les plats arrivèrent et je surpris Draco en demandant une triple ration. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment je mange énormément, mais je ne sais pas comme expliquer le fait que j'aie toujours faim. Je mange pourtant assez bien pendant les heures des repas, mais mon esTomac me réclamait toujours un petit quelque chose pendant l'après-midi ou même pendant la nuit. Ca devient vraiment insupportable. Surtout lorsque je vomis tout ce que j'ai pu ingurgiter une heure après. Toute cette nourriture gâchée, cela me dégoûte.

Après une bonne soirée, Draco et moi retournons dans notre appartement. J'ai déjà dit à Draco que je me sentais vraiment a l'étroit maintenant. Pas que l'endroit ait rétréci, c'est juste que j'aie envie de plus d'espace, d'un jardin avec plein de fleur et d'une vue sur la mer. Je sais que c'est trop demandé, mais on ne sait jamais. Nous nous endormons collé l'un à l'autre. J'aime ses moments de paix et de calme.

Le lendemain, on commença les préparatifs pour l'anniversaire de Ginny. On lui préparait la surprise de sa vie. L'après midi était bien entamée quand Draco vient me trouver :

-Tu as une petite heure à m'accorder ?

-Une heure ? Demandai-je étonnée

-Oui.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire pendant une heure ?

-Tu ne devines pas ? Me répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. J'avoue que des fois j'ai du mal à suivre mon mari.

Il me fit la mine de chien battue, et je ne pus résister. Je cède trop facilement. On roula pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver près d'un bois. Draco gara la voiture et me prit la main. On traversa le bois grâce à un petit chantier puis on s'arrêta. Une demeure nous faisait face, elle était tellement belle que j'en avais le souffle coupé. Belle et harmonieuse, elle imposait un certain respect. Devant elle se trouvait un magnifique jardin a l'anglaise et derrière elle, on pouvait apercevoir la mer.

-C'est magnifique !

-Elle te plaît ?

-Bien sur que oui !

-Alors on la prend !

Je saute dans les bras de Draco ! C'est la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait me donner ( après son amour bien sur) Si seulement je pouvais le remercier. Mais comment ?

Le contrat de la maison fut signé la semaine juste après qu'on l'ait visité. Nous avons d'ailleurs décidé d'organiser une pendaison de crémaillère avec Blaise, Luna et Ginny. Mes nausées se font de plus en plus violentes. J'espère que je n'aurais rien pendant la soirée. Et si j'étais, comme me l'avait fait supposer Narcissa, enceinte ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, quoique… Mon cœur bat la chamade, je regarde le test de grossesse, dans quelques instants la couleur va changer.

-HERMIONE ! On est arrivé !

-J'arrive !

Je descends, dit bonsoir à tout le monde et la fête commence.

-Un peu de champagne Mione ?

-Non, désolée, l'alcool n'est pas bon pour les femmes enceintes.

Plus personne ne bouge, l'émotion vient de se propager dans la salle. Je vois Draco Tomber dans les pommes, Blaise me regarder avec malice et Gin' qui laisse déborder le champagne de son verre. Seule Luna, face à l'émotion générale, fut capable d'énoncer quelque chose de compréhensible :

- Mon dieu, pincez-moi ! Je rêve !


	60. Fin Snif

Un GRAND MERCI !!

D'avoir suivit cette fic avec patience et amour ( oula Nao s'emballe! )

Et oui ! Ca y est ... c'est la fin !

Nan ne pleurer pas !!!

Promis je reviendrais !!

Lovedray : Enfait ... tu choisis ta fin ! Soit tu choisis qu'ils meureunt ... Soit tu choisis qu'ils vivent :D C'est ton choix. C'est pour ca qu'il y a deux épilogues :p

Une énorme dédicase a tout ceux qui sont resté fidèles et qui ont laissé des reviews !!

**Sandra*Nini*Jones17*Luxiole*Legitimedemence*Mia Granger-Malfoy*Nutellah*Hermymalefoy33*Fan0190*Hamataroo*Iim-ann-ee*I'm-SoOOo-SpECiAl**

Un grand merci, a toutes celles ( et ceux ...) qui ont mis Enfer et Paradis dans leurs favortis !

Ceux et Celles qui ont mis des Alerts

Et

un ENORME bisoux a notre vénérée

**DIDOU-SAMA !**

*** Le public est en délir***

_

* * *

_

Note de l'auteur :

_Quoi qu'on fasse, on a toujours le choix._

_Rien ne nous est imposé._

_Celui de vivre ou de mourir._

_Chacun poursuit son chemin, inlassablement._

_On croise des chemins, on s'éloigne d'autres._

_On fait des erreurs._

_Mais on réalise que grâce à elles, on avance mieux vers l'avenir._

_Une enfance peut être misérable ou formidable_

_Ce sont les actes du présent qui nous rendent humain._

_Mais le doute, ne fait que de nous égarer dans les méandres d'un cœur, égaré dans les ténèbres._

_Et la vie nous emporte dans son tourbillon, qu'on le veuille ou non._

_Les parents ont des enfants, qui à leur tour deviennent parent_

_Chacun souhaite joie et prospérité à la génération future_

_Tout en luttant pour conserver sa part de bonheur_

_Amour, amitié, haine, colère, succès, désespoir, exaltation, impatience, vérité, mensonges, trahison, désir, générosité, corruption, renaissance._

_Tous ces sentiments sont universel et englobent la terre entière._

_Nous avançons à l'aveuglette, ignorant le nombre d'année qui nous sont accordées ici-bas,_

_Noyé dans l'océan de la vie._

_Le jour où nous fermerons les yeux pour la dernière fois, j'espère pouvoir soupirer :_

_« Je me suis bien amusée, maintenant, je vais me reposer »_

- 1 -

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... C'est les fins de Haribots mes ami(e)s ... Et mais pas celle des reviews !!! ...

*La pensée s'en va, heureuse d'avoir participer ACTIVEMENT a cette fic*


End file.
